Vacances ? Mais oui on se croit…
by emimix3
Summary: Feliciano et Romano sont envoyés par leurs parents dans un camp de vacances, dans le but de les remettre dans le droit chemin. Fausse bonne idée. Quatre semaines à vivre en promiscuité avec des inconnus bizarres, c'est long. Très long. Trop long ? UA
1. L'arrivée c'est troooop cool

Titre : Vacances ? Mais oui on se croit…

Auteur : … Moi, je dirais.

Crédits : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Feliciano et Romano sont envoyés par leurs parents dans un camp de vacances, dans le but de les remettre dans le droit chemin. Fausse bonne idée. Quatre semaines à vivre dans la promiscuité la plus totale avec des inconnus aussi bizarres qu'eux, c'est long. Très long. Trop long ?

Autres : Yaoi, humour de merde, mises à jour aléatoires, je dirais.

Big Up aux 1S1 à Atlanta, Big Up aussi à nous ! Perdons-nous dans Varsovie, yeah !

* * *

-Oh, idiot !

-Hmm…

-Réveille-toi !

Feliciano se frotta les yeux et se redressa un peu, sous le regard courroucé de son frère, assis en face de lui.

-Ton billet, fit-il à Feliciano, désignant le contrôleur dans l'allée.

Le brunet se confondit en excuses, et tendit son billet au contrôleur. Celui-ci le composta, et continua son chemin.

Romano regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du train, absorbé par le lever du jour, prenant peu à peu la place de la nuit noire. Il y avait un silence quasi-religieux dans le wagon, juste entrecoupé par le bruit des roues sur les rails. Wagon qui était pratiquement vide. Visiblement, les gens préféraient le TGV aux vieux chevaux de fers rouillés, pensa amèrement Feliciano en contemplant l'extérieur. Mais, c'est pas comme si on pouvait les en blâmer : le TGV était rapide, silencieux, sûr, et pas beaucoup plus cher. Peut-être une vaine tentative de leurs parents de se débarrasser d'eux.

Son jumeau brun, quant à lui, était beaucoup moins modéré dans ses propos. C'était à coup sûr une vaine tentative de leurs parents de se débarrasser d'eux. Tous les deux étaient ce qu'on appelait couramment « des adolescents difficiles ». Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait vraiment ce que ça voulait dire toujours est-il qu'ils étaient des « adolescents difficiles », et que, visiblement, c'était pas terrible.

Romano jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Contrairement à lui, Feliciano était petit, les traits efféminés, malingre et délicat. Une vraie pédale, comme dirait à peut près tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient dans ce train, et également du fait que Romano soit couvert de contusions, d'écorchures et de bleus. Fallait bien se battre, pour sauver l'honneur familial.

Le temps passait lentement dans ce train, les secondes s'égrenant plus doucement qu'à l'extérieur, comme pour rallonger ce temps précieux avant la torture. Le paysage changea, des villes grises, il passa aux côtes et collines remplies de forêts, puis de champs. Et c'est ainsi, qu'à huit heures quarante-sept, ils arrivèrent dans une grande gare, plus grande que celle de leur ville à eux. Une gare trop grande, trop massive, trop allemande.

-On doit aller où, maintenant ? demanda Feliciano en tenant sa valise.

-Quelqu'un devrait nous attendre… C'est « Camp d'Oricourt », non, le nom ?

Feliciano se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Romano soupira et sortit une cigarette.

-Hum… Vous avez parlé du « Camp d'Oricourt » ? demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Celui qui avait parlé était blond, les cheveux mi-longs, habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un baggy. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et avait la clope au bec. Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune fille, coiffée comme lui –mis à part un ruban noir-, et habillée de façon discrète.

-Ouais, cracha Romano.

Le jeune homme montra un attroupement d'adolescents autours d'adultes en T-shirt orange derrière lui.

-C'est là-bas, je pense, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, fit-il.

Romano se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas enchanté non plus.

-Moi, c'est Vash, dit le blond. Et elle, c'est Lili, ajouta-t-il en montrant la fille à côté de lui.

-Romano, fit simplement le brun, toujours agressif, et sans vraiment l'écouter, avant d'ajouter, à la place de son frère qui avait visiblement l'intention de rester muet : et lui, mon frère. Feliciano.

Tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe, qui s'avérait être le bon. Un des moniteurs en orange, qui approchait la trentaine et avait sûrement oublié de se coiffer, leur sourit, et dit :

-Je suis Antoine, je dirige ce camp ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Romano maugréa une insulte qui fit pouffer les autres autour de lui, sous le froncement de sourcils d'Antoine.

-Très mature, gamin. Tu permets que moi aussi je critique ta coupe de cheveux improbable ? Oui ? Non ?

Romano grogna mais ne répondit pas, le défiant du regard.

-Visiblement non, donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la fermes. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tous les trains sont arrivés, je vais vérifier si il y en a quelques-uns qui nous ont faussé compagnie en route…

Antoine commença lentement l'appel. Il ne manquait personne, visiblement. Puis, toujours avec un sourire vissé aux lèvres, il les dirigea vers l'extérieur de la gare. Feliciano risqua un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils avaient visiblement tous entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, et ressemblaient pour la plupart, dans leur façon de s'habiller et de marcher, à ceux qui lui faisaient tant de mal toute l'année. Comme pour se protéger, il se serra un peu plus contre son frère. Celui-ci lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « Toi ! J'vais te remettre les idées droites dans le bus ! », qui ne le refroidit qu'à moitié.

Le petit groupe s'installa rapidement dans le bus, mais au lieu de se ruer sur le fond, comme tout adolescent, ils s'installèrent chacun seul ou en groupe de deux ou trois, le plus éloigné possible des autres. Visiblement la sociabilisation allait être difficile, pensa Antoine.

Les éducateurs se présentèrent rapidement. Il y avait Manu, un petit brun qui souriait bêtement, Jonathan, une grande perche châtain visiblement fatigué, et Pénélope, un petit bout de femme un peu intimidée, bien sûr accompagnés d'Antoine.

Mais bon, vu le peu d'attention que les adolescents leur donnaient, ils devaient déjà avoir oublié leurs noms.

Antoine soupira et se rassit à sa place au premier rang à côté de Jonathan, pendant que le bus sortait de la ville. Les jeunes se trouvaient tous au moins cinq rangs derrière lui, ce qui lui permit de sortir les dossiers de chacun pour savoir un peu plus ce qui les attendait cette année. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Pénélope lisait attentivement chacun de ces papiers, comme si elle tentait de mémoriser les habitudes et antécédents de tout le monde.

-Pénélope, c'est ta première année comme monitrice ? demanda Manu qui galérait avec tous les dossiers.

La brune sortit un petit son, entre le « haha » et le « euh », en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Disons que… J'ai animé des centres aérés… Et j'ai déjà animé une colo l'année dernière, mais, elle était… Comment dire ?

-Normale ? tenta Jonathan.

-Oui, enfin… je sais pas trop si ça se dit.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et répondit :

-On va pas se mentir. Regarde comment sont placés les gamins. Pour le moment, ils ne se connaissent pas, ils s'évitent. Mais ça peut dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre.

Pénélope le regardait, visiblement gênée. C'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses.

-M'enfin, notre but, ajouta Manu, c'est que ces quatre semaines se passent le mieux possible et qu'on arrive à leur apprendre à s'aimer et respecter ! Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera tirer des choses de ces gosses.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Ca ressemblait un peu plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son travail, ça.

Au milieu du bus, Romano regardait son frère, le dos collé à la fenêtre. Feliciano semblait être en proie au stress le plus total, raide comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Romano pouvait presque l'entendre prier.

-Oh, ducon.

Feliciano ne répondit pas.

-J'te parle !

Son frère tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait le visage décomposé et semblait prêt à fondre en larmes à tout instant.

-Eh. Feliciano. Pourquoi tu stresses ? Personne ne t'a rien fait. Personne ne te fera rien.

Bon, visiblement, ça s'arrangeait pas. Romano osa un léger coup d'œil au dessus des sièges pour voir s'il y en avait d'autres qui galéraient avec un pleurnichard. Le mec qui leur avait parlé à la gare parlait doucement à sa copine toute timide, trois rangs devant. Une fille pas trop loin, toute menue et toute bronzée, regardait tristement la route par la fenêtre. Mais sinon, les autres paraissaient plus ou moins neutres. Un garçon et deux filles, visiblement frère et sœurs, étaient tout au fond du bus un blond dont la tête ne revenait pas à Romano écoutait de la musique à côté d'un… adolescent ? En tout cas, il avait les cheveux _blancs _; un autre blond aux cheveux longs parlait bas avec un autre avec des lunettes, qui était assis à côté de quelqu'un qui semblait être son frère, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Y'avait aussi un punk pas très engageant, un Japonais (ou un Chinois ? Il n'était pas doué pour différencier) droit comme un « I » plus à l'avant du bus –il le voyait grâce au Saint-Rétroviseur, Alléluia-, un mec qui dormait, une nana qui semblait être la plus jeune mais aussi la plus méchante. Enfin, il ne voyait presque que ceux derrière lui, et ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air sympathique. –C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici remarque.

-Feliciano. T'avise pas de me coller pendant quatre semaines. Déjà que je supporte mal le fait qu'on nous ait envoyé ici, tu vas pas en remettre une couche.

Feliciano ne dit rien. Son frère lui parlait tout le temps comme ça.

Et c'est dans ce bus silencieux qu'ils arrivèrent tous au Camp pour Adolescents Difficiles d'Oricourt.

* * *

J'ai rédigé ce chapitre il y a des siècles, et j'ai 10 000 mots d'avance. Je devrais être capable de faire des mises à jour plus ou moins régulières, à moins que je me motive sur quelque chose d'autre.

Au passage, je chercherais une correctrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé…


	2. Moi, j'adoooore les débuts de colo

Je devrais passer à la boutique de livres d'occase plus souvent. J'ai enfin réussi choper une méthode d'hébreu.

Et en attendant, je sais toujours pas quoi remplir sur ma fiche pour ma réunion d'orientation que je dois remplir pour la rentrée et que j'ai zappée à l'internat. Tant pis, je vais dire à ma prof que je veux être pharmacienne, elle me fera pas chier. Mais j'en ai marre de la S, je veux faire linguiste ou prof de français langue étrangère moi... -et je change d'avis tous les mois, environ.

J'adore raconter de la merde, comme ça vous êtes obligés de lire pour savoir quand ça commence. Du moins, si vous avez pas compris que ça commence sous la ligne.

* * *

Tout le monde était dans la cour, ouverte sur la route du petit village d'Oricourt. Ils tenaient leurs valises, leurs sacs, certains assis en train de se griller une clope, d'autres debout, attendant que ça passe. Les éducateurs se tenaient devant eux, une liste en main.

-Bon, eh bien, re-bonjour tout le monde ! fit Antoine, avec un grand sourire. Il est onze heures, on va vous rappeler le programme, vous présenter une ou deux autres personnes, et vous distribuer les canadiennes. Et merci d'éteindre vos cigarettes~.

Visiblement, tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Il leur parlait pas comme à des mômes de cinq ans pourtant, non ? En tout cas, pas un seul fit mine d'éteindre sa clope.

Jonathan tenta de rattraper le coup, en s'occupant du programme.

-Bon, vous le savez déjà, c'est parti pour quatre semaines. En premier, vous allez installer les tentes dans le paddock, pas loin. Cette semaine, on va se concentrer sur les activités de groupe, histoire qu'on apprenne à se connaître, et tout. Y'aura aussi un peu d'équitation, qu'on profite du fait qu'on soit dans un centre équestre tout de même. Les deux semaines qui suivent, on prendra un chariot bâché, deux chevaux, pour faire le tour de la Moselle. Tous les soirs, on s'arrête pour dormir dans un endroit différent, on sort les canadiennes et on rempile le lendemain ! Et enfin, la dernière semaine, on reste au centre et on se concentre à nouveau sur les activités de groupe, et les chevaux, pour pouvoir décerner un Galop aux plus méritants.

Bon, visiblement, ça n'enchantait pas grand monde. On peut pas les en blâmer, ils sont pas là par gaité de cœur. Y'avait beaucoup de chances que la plupart préfère les chevaux dans leur assiette qu'en-dessous d'eux.

Antoine reprit la parole, tentant d'être un peu plus persuasif cette fois.

-Maintenant les règles : Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue. Si j'en trouve, vous aurez de grosses emmerdes. Les cigarettes ne seront autorisées qu'à certains horaires, le premier qui fume sans autorisation se verra confisquer ses paquets.

C'était pas la peine de leur interdire de fumer, ils auraient le facteur « manque » en plus, et de toute façon, ils fumeraient quand même.

-Pas de bagarres, pas de sexe, tout ça, aussi, ajouta le directeur. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, mais je vais vous faire la liste complète des règles et des différents horaires, afin que tout le monde soit bien d'accord.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à exposer leurs droits, devoirs et interdictions. Ca ne les motivait pas vraiment plus. Puis, il leur présenta Christophe et Camille. Christophe était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, gris, un peu gros et a l'air guirrelet. Pas Pédobear non plus –Enfin. Sait-on jamais, des fois que. Il était le propriétaire du centre, et c'était lui qui allait s'occuper d'eux pendant les deux semaines en chariot, avec son fils Simon. Camille, elle, était la monitrice du club même si le Camp était basé au club, les cours d'équitation des gens extérieurs continuaient, mais « elle se ferait un plaisir de leur faire faire du cheval en dehors de ses heures de cours ». Camille était souriante, et aimait visiblement vraiment les chevaux et les relations humaines.

Mais bon, ça ne les enthousiasmait pas beaucoup plus.

Histoire d'en finir un peu plus vite –disons, avant qu'il y en ait un qui craque-, Manu se dépêcha de leur donner la liste des tentes qu'ils avaient écrite dans le bus. Ils avaient essayé de garder ceux qui se connaissaient ensemble, et avaient rempli les trous avec des gens avec qui ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Mais bon, les jeunes adapteraient plus tard, si besoin est.

-Tente Une ! cria-t-il en désignant un petit tas bleu et orange à ses pieds. C'est celle des filles : Victoria, Lili, Elizaveta, Justine, Sion, Natalia et Ioulia~

Romano se permit d'analyser vite-fait les filles qui se dirigeaient une à une vers la tente –peut-être il y avait la future femme de sa vie ?

Victoria était la jeune fille toute menue et toute bronzée du bus. Elle portait une petite robe bleue, et souriait gentillement à tout le monde. Elle risque de se faire bouffer, pensa Romano, vu comment elle a l'air bonne poire. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est ici.

Lili, qu'il avait vue à la gare, avançait en regardant ses pieds, très, très intimidée. Elle semblait au bord de la syncope.

Elizaveta, au contraire, marchait fière et droite dans son pantalon kaki. Si elle n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs –et une paire de nichons-, Romano l'aurait volontiers prise pour un militaire, surtout quand elle prit la lourde canadienne et la mit sur son épaule en un mouvement, tout en répondant au gentil sourire de Victoria.

Justine semblait être une des plus vieilles. Elle devait avoir dix-sept, dix-huit ans, elle avec les cheveux blonds et mi-longs, était plutôt jolie, et glissa quelques mots à Elizaveta avec un accent un peu Belge.

Sion, elle, devait être la plus jeune, genre treize ou quatorze ans. Elle aussi avait une dégaine militaire, les épaules baissées par l'ennui et le pas lourd en prime, se grattant ses cheveux bruns frisés en bâillant, et ne portait aucun bijou, mis à part un pendentif en forme d'étoile de David autour du cou. C'était celle qui avait l'air détestable dans le bus, et ça s'était pas vraiment arrangé avec la route.

Natalia et Ioulia, les deux dernières, s'avancèrent en même temps. Romano ne savait pas qui était qui, mais en tout cas c'était les deux sœurs de la banquette. Une des deux était jeune, avec de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs retenus par un flot, habillée avec une jolie robe noire à dentelle. L'autre avait une de ces paires d'airbags ! C'est la seule chose qu'il remarqua, d'ailleurs.

-Ensuite… Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred et Kiku. Et, ah, Matthew.

Romano soupira. Il avait pas marqué sur la feuille qu'il voulait juste être appelé par son deuxième prénom ? Et en plus, il était avec le blond qui avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas… En tout cas, ça l'arrangerait presque qu'il se mette à emmerder son frère. Ca lui donnerait une bonne raison de le frapper… -même s'il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

Les trois autres étaient les jumeaux à lunettes, et le Japonais (Chinois ?) coincé. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait bien s'amuser, ouaiiis… Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

La troisième tente était celle d'Heraklès, celui qui dormait dans le bus -et boreukudemer', pourquoi ses parents l'avaient appelé comme ça ?-, Berwald et Tino, qui avait l'air proches… un peu trop proches selon les modèles de Romano, Roderich, qui avait un teint blafard digne d'un geek, Feliks, un blond aux traits fins – Mais quel nom horrible-, Toris un gringalet brun, et Vash, le mec qui leur avait parlé à la gare, -et bordel de bon Dieu pourquoi ses parents aussi lui ont donné un prénom aussi _stupide_ ?

Dans la dernière tente, il y avait le punk aux cheveux verts, Arthur. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi d'énoooormes sourcils. Gilbert –encore un pauvre gosse les parents se bourrent la gueule pour choisir les prénoms ou… ?- était le mec aux cheveux _blancs_. Francis, le blond aux cheveux longs, parlait activement avec tout le monde (comprendre : monologuait), et juste un jeune homme, sûrement Espagnol ou Portugais, lui répondait. D'ailleurs, quand l'Esportugais croisa le regard de l'Italien, il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire dit « ravageur ». –A ce moment là, Romano se mit à comprendre son frère qui vivait dans la terreur, et se retint de justesse de se planquer derrière Feliciano-. Il y avait aussi un Chinois (Vietnamien ?) visiblement fatigué de vivre, et un autre, sûrement Russe vu son nez et sa taille impressionnante, qui souriait niaisement.

Les éducateurs les firent traverser l'écurie, les toiles de tente sur le dos. C'était un centre équestre plutôt petit et la décoration était visiblement sur le thème du Western. A droite, il y avait le bureau de la monitrice, et à gauche, la sellerie. Ensuite, il y avait quatre boxes sur à gauche, et trois à droite, tous plutôt grands et recouverts de paille. Les murs des boxes n'étaient pas faits de briques et de crépi, mais de bois irrégulier, et des espaces permettaient de voir d'un à l'autre en renforçant le style « Grand Ouest Américain ». Par contre, il n'y avait aucun cheval dedans.

Ils traversèrent rapidement l'écurie, et débouchèrent sur une petite cour donnant d'un côté vers une stabulation, toute aussi vide que les boxes, et de l'autre sur une grande carrière de sable. Et juste devant eux, une étendue d'herbe fermée par une clôture en bois.

-Voilà le paddock, expliqua Antoine. C'est ici qu'on va dormir. Bon, avant, c'était juste de l'herbe, mais ils ont installé ces clôtures l'année dernière pour sortir les chevaux un petit peu, sans avoir besoin de monter aux parcs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, y'aura pas de crottin, c'est nettoyé, les chevaux n'iront pas dedans non plus, par contre y'a les_ poule_s là-bas, dit-il en désignant une cabane plus loin.

Oh, ils tiraient une sale gueule… Ca risquait de péter, ne rien dire qui pourrait les contrarier. Leur détourner l'esprit du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient, contre leur gré, à devoir faire du camping avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pendant quatre semaines, le tout entouré de chevaux et de _poules_. Vite, si possible.

Un bruit de chute coupa la torture mentale d'Antoine. Dans la carrière, deux chevaux étaient en liberté. Romano posa ses bagages pour les regarder –il n'avait que ça à faire, de toute façon. Le premier était « blanc bizarre très crade, ça fait du brun un peu propre quoi », vachement grand, et avançait en levant très haut les pattes, visiblement fier d'avoir fait tomber une des barres d'obstacles. L'autre était jaune-doré, les ch'veux et la queue blancs, plus petit et plus trapu, et avait la tête entre les planches de la clôture pour manger l'herbe du paddock.

-Qu'ils sont beaux ! fit une fille.

Romano se dit qu'ils devaient être plus beaux en steak, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre les filles qui s'extasiaient devant un chat, un cheval ou un chiot. Ou pire, un bébé. C'est moche, ça crie et ça pue, un bébé. Il fait même pas la cuisine. Et tu peux pas le manger, ni le mettre au congélateur, sous peine de faire la Une des journaux.

-Oh, oui, on en mangerait, fit un garçon quelque part.

Bon, il savait pas qui c'était, mais lui, ça allait être son copain.

-Comment il s'appelle, le blanc ? demanda Alfred à Camille.

-Elle n'est pas blanche, elle est grise.

-Mais je jurerais qu'en dessous de sa boue, elle est blanche, maugréa le blond en regardant attentivement la jument.

-Eh non, regarde, elle a la peau du naseau grise et les yeux tous noirs. En plus, ses poils sont un peu pommelés de gris. Par contre, c'est tout aussi salissant. Elle est toujours toute crade. Ah, et elle s'appelle Daphné.

-Elle est super belle… On dirait une Andalouse, dit Justine en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de la carrière.

Antonio, près de Romano, frappa son poing dans sa main avec un air parfaitement stupide collé au visage.

-Ah, mais si elle est Espagnole, c'est normal que tu la trouves belle ! Tout ce qui vient d'Espagne est beau. Comme moi.

Esportugais –ortugais +agnol.

-L'autre, il est vieux c'est ça ? demanda à nouveau Alfred.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit Camille, de la tristesse plein la voix.

-Ben, il a les cheveux et la queue blancs…

Bon, à la vue du silence encore pire que d'habitude, Romano nota ça dans un coin de son esprit. C'est pas « cheveux ». Son frère lui avait dit comment ça s'appelait –à l'époque où il parlait-… euh… c'était…

-C'est des crins, tête de bite.

Voilà, des crins. Bon, c'était pas son frère qui venait de parler –ça serait trop beau-, mais quelqu'un inconnu dans un endroit inconnu. Même que si ça se trouvait, c'était juste son inconscient qui venait de lui parler, à lui, dans sa tête, et…

-Et puis, si c'est blanc, c'est comme ça, c'est parce que sa robe est palomino…

-He ? Mais il a pas de robe !

Alfred tirait une gueule assez abominable, signe qu'il devait ne rien comprendre. En tout cas, c'est faramineux de voir à quel point il était con. Enfin, Romano pensait ça, mais il s'y connaissait pas beaucoup plus. –Au moins, il fermait sa gueule.

-Vous… vous devriez peut-être installer les tentes… proposa Pénélope, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, c'a suffit à les détourner d'Alfred (renommé : abruti notoire), pour les faire rentrer dans le paddock et commencer à installer les tentes.

* * *

J'aime mon incapacité à faire avancer une histoire... Avec le même scénario de base, quelqu'un d'autre aurait déjà, en deux chapitres, fait s'écouler une semaine et aurait mis en place deux couples, trois triangles amoureux, un meurtre et trois breuveries.

Je biche à mort tout ceux qui reviewent, et je les cerf très très fort. -Et ceux qui faon pas dans la review, j'les biche aussi. Et là, j'ai jamais été aussi fière d'un jeu de mot aussi merdique.


	3. Les colos, c'est convivial, con surtout

J'aime bien, mes chapitres sont super inégaux.

Sinon, j'ai un bac blanc de français dans trois jours. J'ai fait l'effort d'ouvrir mon classeur, mais j'ai abandonné quand j'ai continué les dessins dans les marges au lieu de lire la merde sur Condorcet. Et j'écris la fin du Mur à la place de réviser. C'est votre faute. J'le dirais à l'oral.

* * *

Pénélope, entourée des filles, fit un petit « haha-euh » en voyant la notice d'installation. Une feuille tellement vieille et délavée qu'on n'arrivait plus la lire.

-Vous savez monter une tente ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Les filles hochèrent négativement la tête. Elizaveta, elle, remonta ses manches, claqua les mains, et se mit au travail, un peu aidée par Sion.

-Les filles ont l'air de se démerder, fit Manu aux garçons de la tente 2. Perso, j'ai jamais réussi à monter ces tentes à la con.

-Haha, mais c'est parce que vous avez jamais eu un héros comme moi dans l'équipe ! cria Alfred, qui ne s'était visiblement pas assez tapé l'affiche.

Manu arqua un sourcil, avant de lui dire de mener les opérations, chose que le blond s'empressa de faire. Romano sortit un magnifique : « Pouuuh… », et fit signe à son frère de venir l'aider à installer le tapis de sol.

Dans le groupe numéro 3, l'affaire fut réglée en cinq minutes, chrono. Vash s'était mis en mode « scout », et avait tout installé tout seul, demandant juste de l'aide pour tenir les mâts et installer les sardines – « Mais pas comme ça, les sardines ! A 45°, dans le sens inverse de cette putain de tente, bordel ! », sous l'œil impressionné et les applaudissements tempérés du calme Jonathan.

Ne parlons pas de la tente 4. Merci.

Tout ce qu'on peut en dire, c'est que Francis, fier de son œuvre, regardait avec amour un amas de toiles, sardines et mâts avant qu'un coup de vent n'emporte tout.

Le reste du groupe s'occupa de tout réinstaller, en envoyant Francis plus loin.

Roderich s'était assis devant leur belle tente orange et bleue tout bien montée et toute jolie, à côté des autres membres de son groupe, bien que personne ne disait un mot. Lui était occupé à regarder autour de lui, quand une scène attira son regard.

-Trois, deux…

-Hein ? fit Vash.

- Zéro.

Un peu plus loin, Elizaveta, occupée à fixer le double-toit de la tente, se retourna d'un coup et balança dans son élan un superbe coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de Francis, juste derrière elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? hurla-t-elle au blond, plié en deux par terre.

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à tousser. Sion agita sa main avec un petit sourire. Ca avait dû faire un mal de chien ! Pénélope s'approcha pour tenter de calmer le jeu, mais Elizaveta criait trop pour l'entendre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale abruti blond. Aussi longtemps que je serais ici, ne t'avise plus de faire ça, compris ? On des filles, pas du gibier, alors tes petites remarques à propos d'une ou de l'autre tu te les gardes, et tes mains baladeuses aussi !

Arthur prit une mine horrifiée, et dit, à personne en particulier :

-Oh le con. On lui avait bien dit d'aller cueillir du gazon.

Roderich, le plus calmement du monde, regardait Elizaveta traiter Francis de tous les noms, pendant que tous les autres étaient interloqués.

-Pourquoi t'es si calme ? lui demanda Vash.

-Oh… je suis habitué. Le jour où elle a remarqué le dossier de porno sur mon ordi, elle m'a fracassé le crâne avec une poêle à frire.

-Je vois… Moi, quand elle l'a vu, Lili s'est contentée de pleurer.

Finalement, Antoine calma Elizaveta, et la prit à part. Visiblement, elle tentait d'expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait fracassé à terre avec de grands gestes et en criant, ce qui peut gêner à la compréhension.

Yao attacha une sardine, et dit, à personne en particulier :

-C'est une violente celle-là, quand même…

Roderich, à la tente d'à côté, haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Elle est toujours comme ça, quand il s'agit de droits de la femme, de pornographie, ou de trucs du genre. Par contre, je crois que sa seule passion dans la vie c'est de caser des mecs ensembles.

-Je parlais de cette sardine de merde qui s'est plantée dans ma main au lieu de du par terre, mais tu dois avoir raison.

Roderich haussa les épaules, et se remit à compter le nombre de brins d'herbes… A raison d'_x_ brins sur une surface de 10 cm², et sachant qu'il s'amusait à calculer le nombre sur une aire de 3,82 mètres de longueur sur 1,76 de largeur, on atteignait _x_(6723,2) brins. Maintenant, il manquait plus qu'au brun que le travail ingrat de compter combien il y avait de gazon sur 10 cm². C'est dire s'il s'ennuyait. Mais bon. C'était une façon comme une autre d'ignorer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante juste coupée par des questions polies et obligées.

Dans la tente d'à côté, Feliciano tira légèrement le T-shirt de son frère, en montrant le cadavre de Francis.

-Il est mort ?

Romano se contenta de lui répondre, en plantant une sardine :

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je l'ai entendue dire que tu étais le prochain sur la liste.

Feliciano était au bord des larmes. Son frère le regarda, avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait le faire chier !

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Oh. L'abruti notoire. De qui il se mêle ?

-Si cette berserk tente d'exploser le crâne de l'un d'entre nous, MOI, le HEROS, et mon acolyte-inutile-de-l'ombre…

Matthew fit un petit coucou derrière lui.

-Nous vous sauverons ! Haha !

C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, imbécile, sot, butor, aberrant, déséquilibré, borné, limité, absurde, ridicule, détraqué, bouffon, nigaud, blond, benêt, bête et con.

Mais visiblement, c'a suffit à enchanter Feliciano.

Romano s'assit dans l'herbe en soupirant. Son jumeau discutait activement avec l'abruti notoire. Oui. Activement. En tout cas, il montrait qu'il l'écoutait déblatérer ses conneries et souriait.

Un petit sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du brun. C'était un bon début. Comme ça, il aurait plus son frère sur le dos. Peut-être même qu'il redeviendrait le stupide vermisseau criant comme avant, et qu'il ne le ferait plus chier de retour chez eux ! Mais pour l'heure, il se tourna vers les deux autres camarades de tente. Le Japonais (Chinois ?) était en pleine observation des gens, et l'autre, le blond, l'Allemand, l'_Aryen,_ jouait son rôle de gros bras en vérifiant si la tente tenait debout.

-Il faudrait peut-être installer les affaires, non ? demanda Ludwig.

-C'est justement ce que j'allais proposer ! gueula l'abruti notoire, le pouce levé.

Ludwig se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. Alfred se contenta de planer heureusement vers la tente, son sac sur le dos.

Les affaires furent rapidement installées dans toutes les tentes (« Merde, j'ai oublié mon tapis de sol ! » « PUTAIN J'AI PRIS LE SAC DE COUCHAGE ROSE DE MA SŒUR AH MAH GAD JE VA MOURIR. ARU. » « Et bah soit content, moi j'ai oublié le mien » « T'ras qu'à partager 'vec moi, T'no. » « J'ai faim.» « Quelqu'un a vu un oreiller ? Y'a du Yullen d'un côté et du Style de l'autre… Bien sûr c'est deux images NC-17. » « Et c'est sensé être quoi ? » « Laisse. Tu ne veux pas savoir. »), et le repas servi. Pénélope et Jonathan étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt réchauffer du cassoulet. Qui allait sûrement être la base de leur alimentation. Pour quatre putains de semaines. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, y'aura des pâtes ou une sublime jardinière de légume en conserve. –C'est ça, le camping ? C'est ça, le camping.

* * *

Toujours est-il que quand les deux éducateurs revinrent avec leurs casseroles de cassoulet, tout le monde fut heureux. Les pauvres gosses, ils avaient rien bouffé depuis ce matin. Pour ceux qui avaient prit un petit-déj parce que 1) Ils avaient faim 2) Ils ont compris que le petit-déj' était fait pour manger 3) Ils avaient profité des dernières tartines de Nutella qu'ils pourraient sûrement manger en quatre semaines de mes deux.

Donc ils étaient tous assis autour des quelques tables en bois pliantes installées à côté des tentes, leurs mignonnes petites assiettes de camping avec leurs mignons petits couverts de camping et leurs mignons petits verres de camping, posés dans le mignon petit espace dont ils disposaient –mis à part Justine, qui pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde avait des trucs jetables, ce dont certains, surtout Romano, ricanèrent ouvertement. Et puis, notons aussi Yao, qui avait embarqué le service de table Wainx de sa sœur.

Mis à part ça, le repas fut silencieux. –Et relativement court, dans la mesure où ceux qui trouvaient ça comestible c'étaient dépêchés d'ingurgiter avant de changer d'avis et que les autres regardait leur assiette en attendant patiemment que ça se transforme en côte de bœuf avec des patates.

-Au fait, les jeunes… commença Antoine. A partir de ce soir, c'est vous qui ferrez à manger.

Grognement de mécontentement.

-Et aussi, y'en a deux qui, tous les soirs, s'occuperont de nourrir les chevaux, les autres bêtes et les _poules_. Je propose qu'on fasse tout de suite les groupes pour cette semaine…

Bon, visiblement, les _poules_ ne les enchantaient pas vraiment.

Finalement, les groupes furent tirés au sort. Kiku et Elizaveta s'occuperaient du dîner, et Alfred et Heraklès de nourrir les bestioles. Comme quasiment tous les pohneys et chevaux étaient au parc, ils se « contenteraient » des lapins, des _poule_s, des canassons encore au club, des ânes, et de Géraldine. Géraldine –Gégé pour les intimes- était la petite chèvre grise qui se baladait en liberté dans le centre, avec les chiens, et qui avait la sale manie de foncer dans les gens avec ses deux minuscules cornes. Ca ne ferait pas mal, si elle n'était pas aussi large que longue. Honnêtement, avec ses deux énormes boules de graisse de chaque côté du bide, qui ballotaient dès qu'elle trottait, elle faisait peine à voir –jusqu'à ce que cette saloperie t'écrase le pied, j'entends.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Manu regarda tous les petits colons perdus, qui le zieutaient avec insistance, leurs assiettes encore devant eux. Manu leur fit un sourire stupide, et leur désigna, derrière eux, deux bassines d'eau, histoire de faire la vaisselle.

Tout le monde s'y dirigea en râlant, se battant pour avoir un peu de place et en finir vite.

Justine regardait fixement Romano, parfaitement amorphe. Bah, pourquoi ? Romano se savait parfaitement irrésistible, mais tout de même… Puis, tout à coup, elle fit un véritable sourire de slasher, en jetant son assiette, ses couverts, et son verre à la poubelle. Romano, lui galérait à décrocher ses pauvres haricots de son assiette.

Bon, il ne se moquerait plus de Justine.

* * *

Les monos les firent se mettre en rond, tous debout, dès que la table fut débarrassée. Donc il y avait, au milieu de la carrière -avec encore les deux canassons dedans-, une vingtaine d'adolescents, raides comme la justice, attendant que ça passe.

-Bon, c'est pas tout que, fit Jonathan. Mais malgré tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas encore, alors je propose un petit jeu afin d'apprendre à se connaître.

Ouais. Et, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

-Donc, mettez-vous en rond, selon votre prénom ! Les « A » ici, là les « Z », s'il y en a.

Personne ne bouge.

-Hey, vous pensez quand même pas qu'on va vous placer ? gueula le mono. Le but du truc, c'est que vous posiez des questions.

Romano entendit Feliciano babiller à côté de lui. 'Tin, il allait pas commencer à chigner ?

Finalement, tout le monde fut plus ou moins placé au bout de cinq minutes.

-Bon, bah maintenant, vous vous avancez au milieu, vous dites votre nom et vous imitez un animal dont le nom commence par la première lettre du vôtre~

Honnêtement, il aurait dit de danser tout nu il aurait eu le même effet. A savoir, que seuls Francis, Alfred, Feliks, Gilbert et Antonio trouvaient cette idée géniale.

Au bout du compte, ils eurent droit, entre autres, à un aigle royal d'Alfred, un effrayant Bisounours de Berwald, un magnifique escargot pour Elizaveta, qui s'est retrouvée pleine de sable, un ridicule kangourou de Kiku, une syncope de Lily, un caméléon de Matthew –du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils ont eu- et une vache de Vash. Bon, après, dans la mesure ou les trois-quarts ne jouèrent pas le jeu ou se contentaient de citer le nom d'une bestiole, Jonathan se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagéré pour un premier tour.

Résultat, ils se contentèrent de se classer en rond selon l'âge, le département, le pays d'origine, les hobbies, le plat préféré et le nombre de frères et sœurs. Au bout de la douzième ronde, Francis, en bon Français qu'il était, s'assit par terre en clamant la grève –quelques-uns le suivirent, au bout du rouleau, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

N'empêche, pensa Romano en dessinant une madame toute nue dans le sable, ce jeu stupide lui avait permis de connaître deux-trois infos inutiles. Comme le fait qu'Heraklès était grec, ce qui le cataloguait comme « Pédé » et excusait encore moins son prénom, que le Japonais (Chinois ?) était Japonais et le Vietnamien (Chinois ?) était Chinois, qu'un nombre incroyable de personnes avait comme seul hobby de dormir ou manger, que son frère osait préférer la napolitaine à la carbonara, et qu'ils étaient de loin les premiers en termes de frères et sœurs, juste talonnés par Yao. Ah oui, et que Miss Airbag leur en avait mit plein la vue quand elle s'était étalée sur le sable.

Pendant qu'il fignolait les détails de sa madame tounu, sous l'œil intéressé de Francis, Romano se prit un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant déraper et censurant son joli dessin. Enervé, l'Italien se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui faire cet affront –regrettant immédiatement son geste au cas où il s'agissait de la folle de ce matin-, mais ne vit que le « vieux » canasson. Qui lui avait fait un joli shampooing bave + herbe à moitié bouffée au passage.

Liste des choses que Romano détestait [Mise à jour terminée] : Les Allemands Les gens de droite Son frère Les roux Les canassons.

-Haha, Kenzo t'aime bien, fit Camille, qui venait récupérer les deux chevaux, licols en main.

Romano grogna. Il ne voulait pas que les canassons _l'aiment bien, _et en plus tout le monde était en train de se payer sa tronche. Et Kenzo c'était super moche comme nom pour un pohney, en plus. Un pohney, ça s'appelle Cannelle, Vanille, Réglisse, Joly Jumper, Tonnerre ou Chou Rouge mais PAS Kenzo.

Plusieurs filles s'en allèrent aider Camille à attraper les bestiaux pour leur mettre les licols. Les autres attendaient. Ils attendaient beaucoup, dans cette colo. Peut-être que s'ils attendaient comme ça, les quatre semaines paraîtront quatre jours. Ou mois. Faudrait peut-être en étudier la portée philosophique. Là, Romano était chaud, rien ne pouvait le déconcen…

-Hey, ça vous dirait un foot ?

Ouééé.

* * *

-Ouais, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'on gagne ? On avait un Français dans l'équipe ! Et vous, vous aviez deux Allemands, deux Italiens et un Espagnol !

-Arrête de râler, Punk… c'est pas à cause de moi si on a perdu. Si l'autre abruti notoire n'avait pas fait une remontée de terrain la balle en main à plaquer tout ce qui bouge, on aurait eu une chance.

-Une chance ? Une CHANCE ? Mais merde, bouffeur de grenouilles, on était déjà à 7-0 à ce moment là ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça, l'Amerloque ?

-Bah… J'ai joué au foot… C'est vous qui jouiez comme des teubés, on se serait cru au soccer !

-Mais toi, va te faire tuber ! Merde ! On s'est bouffé une barrette à 0 en FOOT, putain ! On a dû passer sous les palissades avec vos conneries !

Francis se gratta le crâne. Il criait beaucoup, cet Anglais. Mais il devait avouer que se taper une barrette à 0 en baby-foot, c'était pitoyable, alors en foot... –En fait, après réflexion, Francis se rendit compte que c'était impossible vu qu'il n'y avait pas de barrette de points. Ils venaient de se faire baiser la gueule.

-En plus, il manquait un joueur dans notre équipe !

-Non, on était le même nombre… murmura Matthew.

Romano ricana. Après 4 parties, toutes finies par un passage obligé sous les barrières de la carrière, ces abrutis d'en face s'étaient enfin avoués vaincus. Et en plus, son frère avait joué. C'était déjà un petit plus –même si ça ne comptait pas vraiment, dès qu'on parle de foot son frère accourt.

-Hey, c'est qui, encore, Alfred ? demanda Jonathan qui arrivait du centre.

-On a besoin d'un héros ?

-Oui, le héros, les bestiaux ont faim, là, alors comme le tirage au sort est roi, tu t'y colles. Et, Heraklès, c'est qui ?

-Un héros, un vrai, non ? proposa quelqu'un.

Jonathan marmonna en réponse un :

-Ouais, sûrement… Faut qu'il y aille aussi. Trouvez-le-moi, siouplé…

-Ma mère elle veut pas.

-C'est contre ma religion.

-J'attends un signe des extra-terrestres.

-Je suis en train de m'enraciner, ça me ferait chier de devoir recommencer.

-Je peux pas, j'ai mes règles aujourd'hui.

-Perdu, t'es un mec.

-On s'en fout, non ?

Au final, Jonathan laissa les garçons à leurs questions existentielles et trouva Heraklès tout seul, comme un grand. Il faisait la sieste sous un arbre, avec la moitié des chats du village autour de lui.

* * *

Je sens qu'il va manquer des parties ou en avoir en double. C'est parce que j'écris tout sur le même fichier, et après je C/c ce dont j'ai besoin. Dites-moi si ça arrive :). Et si vous voulez savoir, j'ai vraiment tiré au sort les différents groupes qu'il y aura, même si des fois il y a des bonnes surprises...

-Je suis en train de faire une overdose de Baudelaire. J'adore cet auteur, mais ces analyses de textes... C'est trop pour moi.

Si vous vous faites chier, passez sur ma chaîne Youtube, même pseudo !

Sinon je vous kiffe tous à mort.


	4. Un chariot, un con et du Goulgousch

Plus les paroles d'une musique sont à chier, plus cette musique est trop bien. Loi n°3 des musiques dont les paroles sont à chier mais que c'est trop bien quand même. Parce que "Elle met la K7 dans la tête du chat" annonce forcément une tuerie. Si vous en avez à me filer, je suis toujours partante :D

Sinon j'adore les orchestres et pièces de piano aussi. Surtout Chopin.

Et puis, j'avais oublié de le préciser, mais Sion est OC!Israël. J'voulais pas mettre d'OC, mais j'avais besoin d'une fille avec un caractère comme le sien, donc... -en plus, y'avait une overdose de cathos non pratiquants, alors l'armée des orthodoxes non pratiquants sont comme ça rejoints par une juive hypra sioniste. Par définition. Enfin, merde, OC!Israël ne peut qu'être pratiquante et sioniste. Surtout sioniste. Sinon elle est suicidaire. Ma gueule.

Je maudis ce site et son Error Type 2.

* * *

-Vous pensez quoi de l'ambiance ?

-L'ambiance ? Honnêtement, c'est aussi tendu qu'un string taille S sur Maïté.

La réponse de Manu n'avait même pas étonné Antoine. D'une part, parce que c'était quand même Manu, adepte des comparaisons foireuses, et d'autre part, parce que c'était la meilleure (pire ?) métaphore qu'on puisse trouver.

La porte du gîte où ils se trouvaient, donnant sur la cour du club, s'ouvrit sur Jonathan.

-J'ai envoyé les tirés au sort chez Camille, elle leur explique tout pour nourrir les bestioles. Et Kiku et Elizabeta devraient pas tarder pour le repas de ce soir.

-Ils étaient un peu plus bavards que tout à l'heure ? demanda Pénélope.

-Ouais… Là, la moitié des mecs revenait d'un foot. Et les filles, elles zonaient autour de la balançoire mais y'en a quelques-uns qui préfèrent visiblement être tout seuls.

-Comme le grand et le p'tit blond ? demanda Manu en sirotant son café avec une _paille_.

-He ?

-Bah, tu sais… Le grand aux lunettes qui te fait chier dans ton froc rien qu'en croisant ton regard, et son pote le p'tit qui a l'air prêt à donner tout ses cadeaux de Noël aux petits enfants qui meurent de faim...

-Mais mon grand, tu t'es pas amélioré tu fais vraiment des comparaisons foireuses…, maugréa Jonathan.

Manu haussa les épaules. Ils devaient le savoir, à force, non, qu'il était merdique pour se souvenir des prénoms et préférait les surnoms, euh… « affectifs ». Jonathan haussa les épaules et se servit les quelques gouttes qu'il restait dans la cafetière en râlant.

-Ouais, y'a eux… Y'a aussi la « gamine à la tête de méchante », le « Japonais/Chinois qui est au final Japonais », le « blond qui a l'air d'avoir une mitraillette à la place des yeux » et la « p'tite mignonne qui a l'air de manger des enfants au petit déjeuner ».

-Ouah ! Tu te souviens de tous les surnoms que je leur avais donnés ?

-A mon grand malheur…

-Bon, les gars, on est pas ici pour débattre des surnoms, merde ! les coupa Antoine. On est là pour parler du programme éducatif et du moyen d'améliorer l'ambiance… Des idées ?

Manu leva la main avec un sourire de trisomique.

-Quand j'ai dit « des idées », le « potable » était sous-entendu, Manu.

Manu baissa la main avec une grimace de trisomique.

Mais bon, personne d'autre n'avait d'idée, et Antoine déplia donc de sa poche une longue, longue liste de propositions. Ils allaient en avoir pour longtemps.

* * *

-Kiku ! Coupe les tomates en tranches plus fines ! Et t'aurais pas vu l'huile et le poivre ? En plus ce couteau de merde est aiguisé comme j'sais pas quoi ! Y'a pas une pierre à aiguiser dans le coin ? geigna Elizaveta à une vitesse assez alarmante.

-Euh… Encore une fois ?

-Mmh… T'as pas compris c'que j'ai dit ? Quel moment ?

-A peu près tout, je pense.

Elizaveta maugréa un « on verra ça plus tard » et alla demander aux monos, dans le salon du gîte, s'il y avait pas une pierre à aiguiser dans le coin, et si par hasard y'avait des allergiques au paprika –sait-on jamais des fois que peut être quelqu'un ne pourrait pas manger leur sublime Goulasch au Riz Cantonnais™.

Kiku, lui, s'était plongé dans le découpage des carottes. Et là, c'est le drame. Un cube de carotte était plus gros que ses congénères. Mais on s'en fout. C'est pour bouffer, pas pour exposer à Pompidou.

-Hey, Kiku ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme un alien à chaque fois que je parle ? demanda Elizaveta qui était revenue entre-temps, et aiguisait avec un sourire malsain son couteau à viande.

Kiku eu un petit temps de réflexion, et répondit :

-Tu parles trop rapidement. Je… comprendre assez mal la Français.

-C'est vrai ? T'es Japonais, non ? T'es ici depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? T'as pas des dôjinshis yaoi qui traînent ?

-Ca fera depuis mars. Parce que… mon père… a… reçu ? du travail. Et, je n'ai pas de dôjinshis sur moi, non…

-Tu parles quand même bien français, dit la jeune fille en évaluant la lame. Moi aussi, je viens d'un autre pays, tu sais ? Mais je suis ici depuis que j'ai quatre ans, alors j'ai perdu mon mignon petit accent Hongrois, et j'ai du mal quand je parle à des Magyars.

Kiku avait bien du mal à imaginer un « mignon petit accent Hongrois » -après tout, pour une obscure raison, dans son crâne, Europe de l'Est = gros bourrins avec putain d'accent de gros bourrin-, et n'avait par contre aucune idée de ce que pouvait seulement tenter de faire semblant d'être un _Madiar_. Peut-être un Pokémon. Enfin, il avait encore deux secondes pour décider de ce qu'il allait répondre, le traduire, et le dire, histoire de garder son air poli avant qu'Elizaveta ne lui demande s'il avait compris. Honnêtement, il avait mal au crâne et pas spécialement envie de l'entendre parler de Pokémons avec sa voix haut perchée, le choix de sa phrase fut donc vite-fait, d'autant plus que ça sauverait le repas.

-Ca m'a l'air inté… Euh, ton goulasch n'est pas broulant ?

-Brou… ? Oh putain ! cria Elizaveta en sautant sur sa casserole de goulasch qui commençait à cramer et touillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher la nourriture d'accrocher.

Finalement, elle resta scotchée à sa marmite le reste de la préparation du repas, ne disant plus un mot tellement elle était concentrée sur son goulasch.

[PWNAGE BY HONDA, MISE A JOUR TERMINEE] Kiku 563, Reste du Monde 6.

* * *

-Alors, vous avez compris ? Vous me remplissez deux poubelles de foin pour chaque cheval en box –sauf le plus petit, tout à droite il n'en a besoin que d'une, vous trompez pas-, et vous les remplissez bien, et ensuite vous pouvez les transporter par trois ou quatre avec le chariot vers la deuxième écurie où ils sont, faut sortir et traverser la cour. Pour la chèvre, les _poules _et les lapins, les différents aliments sont juste là, chacun a un doseur avec le nombre de ration qu'il faut leur donner. Je m'occupe des cochons et de l'âne. Capiche ?

Alfred avait un regard tout aussi vague que celui d'Heraklès, mais sans le symptôme « fatigue continuelle ».

-Oui madaaame…

Camille haussa les épaules en faisant demi-tour, et lançant un « j'vous aiderai s'il faut » et sortit de la grange, qui était accolée à l'écurie. Alfred regarda avec dépit l'énorme round baller de foin devant lui, sa minuscule fourche, les quatre poubelles démesurées et Heraklès qui s'était endormi dans la paille. C'était pas très motivant. Mais les animaux avaient besoin de lui ! Il était le seul habilité à leur sauver la vie en leur donnant de la nourriture ! Tout à fait digne d'un héros !

Non, c'était pas très motivant. En plus, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, il allait devoir tout trimballer avec un putain de cha…

Non. Le MEILLEUR chariot qu'il avait jamais vu. Un putain de plateau à deux roues et avec un putain de truc pour le pousser. D'un rouge pétant, comme s'il venait tout juste d'être peint. Un truc qui valait toutes les courses en caddie du monde. En plus, il roulait trop bien ! Après avoir testé le tour de la grange avec ce qui allait devenir la meilleure Batmobile de tous les temps, remplir les poubelles de foin était devenu beaucoup plus motivant. D'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à réveiller le brun en lui tombant dessus – il avait pas calculé son virage-, et qu'Heraklès s'occupait… hum, « activement » de bien tasser le foin dans les poubelles.

Il allait pouvoir sortir sa Nalfredmobile diouhooor ! Son putain de véhicule qu'il lui manquait, le dernier élément de sa panoplie : une voiture de Héros !

* * *

-On se fait chier… meugla quelqu'un.

Oui, ils se faisaient chier. Vash explorait au loin, Roderich tentait de trouver du réseau, Francis était allongé et jaugeait les filles avec Antonio et Gilbert, Berwald et Tino parlaient avec… qui ? Bref, certains comataient quelque part en attendant que ça passe et les derniers étaient en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Super passionnant, quand même.

-Vous connaissez celle de Julie, Laure, Marie et Cécile à Liverpool ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

-Pourquoi tu la racontes alors ?

-Je sais pas. Elle m'avait l'air craignos.

Vive le blanc, vive le blanc…

-Dîtes-moi un truc drôle.

-Haha. Haha, c'est drôle.

-…

Romano se concentra sur le brin d'herbe devant lui. S'il en mangeait un peu, il allait mourir ? Peut-être pas… Mais il avait l'air craignos, ce brin d'herbe. Peut-être que s'il l'ouvrait pour garder que la partie blanche à l'intérieur…

-Youhoooooou !

Le cri les fit tous sursauter.

-C'était QUOI ça ?

Ca, c'était Alfred sur la Nalfredmobile. Avec Heraklès endormi sur le foin. En train de déraper comme des malades sur la route, devant le club, direction la deuxième écurie juste à côté. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une putain de vue à travers la grande écurie.

-… C'est quand mon tour pour nourrir les trucs ? fit Gilbert.

-Trop bien ! Le tirage au sort a dit que demain c'est moi ! cria Tino.

-Tu vas t'bl'sser s'tu fais com'lui, T'no.

* * *

-Euh… fit Elizaveta en continuant d'agiter son goulasch pour tenter de lui sauver la vie.

-Mmh ?

-C'est pas que je suis folle –je pense-, mais je dois bien avouer que ça commence à me stresser. Ca fait trois fois que je vois passer l'abruti notoire et le Grec à fond la caisse sur un chariot de merde, parfois accompagnés de poubelles. C'est grave ?

Kiku s'arrêta trente secondes. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris, oui, c'était grave. Mais…

-… Ton goulasch.

* * *

Finalement, le goulasch survécut. Le riz cantonais aussi. Même que tout le monde termina son assiette. Le fait que ce soit Elizaveta qui les ait préparés aidait beaucoup, il faut avouer. Le fait qu'elle ait encore une poêle à frire en main aussi. Et le regard qu'elle lança à Sion qui avait soudainement arrêté de manger en trouvant un lardon dans son assiette persuada les derniers à ne laisser _absolument_ rien.

Elizaveta semblait intransigeante sur le gaspillage de nourriture. Et les « Mais merde, c'est tamè, j'vais pas bouffer ça ! Déjà que je fais l'effort de graille' tarèf ! » ne changeaient rien au regard de tueur. Et Victoria et Roderich en profitèrent pour jeter discrètement leur viande aux trois chiens du club.

Romano était totalement crevé. Nase, mort, exténué, hors service, éreinté. Au point qu'il faillit s'endormir en lavant son assiette, et qu'il se laissa aller à écouter les conversations des autres.

-Tu vois le blond là-bas ? fit le mec aux cheveux blancs en nettoyant ses couverts.

-Le grand, avec le haut noir ? répondit l'Espagnol.

-C'est mon cousin mais on n'est pas dans la même tente parce qu'il a répété quinze fois aux monos qu'il refusait catégoriquement de me supporter toute la nuit en plus de toute la journée.

Bah, putain, Romano plaignait ses camarades de tente. Peut-être qu'il parlait, ronflait, ou se levait en dormant… Ou qu'il prenait toute la place, ou…

-Fratello… Je pense qu'elle est assez propre ton assiette… chuchota Feliciano.

Romano tapa un fixe à son assiette impeccable, balança ses couverts et son verre dedans, les jeta dans son sac à dos et partit dans sa tente histoire de dormir.

-… Quelle chochotte, il est 21 heures… dit Manu aux monos.

-Oui, enfin bon Manu, on se passera de tes commentaires, dit Jonathan. J'te rappelle que tu te coucherais pas beaucoup plus tard si on n'avait pas les réunions le soir… De toute façon, tout le monde est mort, là.

-Tu crois ? Attends, je teste… Hey, tout le monde ! Qui est motivé pour un cache-cache dans les champs ?

Alfred leva la main. Gilbert leva la main, mais moins.

-Ah ouais, ils sont morts.

* * *

Feliciano se glissa dans la tente une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir aidé Pénélope à tout ranger avec Matthew et Lily. Les autres étaient encore dehors, mais venaient au compte-goutte dans les tentes. L'Italien se glissa dans le sac de couchage à côté de celui de son frère, qui était mis au milieu de la tente. Matthew le suivait, et s'installa dans son sac au fond de la tente, juste à côté de Kiku qui s'était déjà endormi. Feliciano lui souhaita bonne nuit, et se laissa divaguer, à moitié endormi. Ca n'allait pas être si terrible, quatre semaines, si ?

* * *

Hey les girlz ! -J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'un mec lise mes fics. Enfin, vu mon humour de merde, je pensais attirer que les canards.

Donc pour ce nouveau chapitre, il tout corrigé totalement, genre, nickel chrome par Meriwether A. Hyde. qui fait un putain de boulot putain de rapidement. Un truc de ouf' zyva Inter-nat représente toussa toussa.

-Si vous voulez savoir, et je vous le dis même si vous voulez pas, je suis même pas tombée sur Baudy en Français. Je me suis retrouvée avec une prof qui te pose des question que sur la religion, sur le seul et unique texte dont un seul et unique paragraphe cite trois fois Dieu. Elle m'a posé que des questions sur les cathos et les protestants. Donc, je crois que je me suis étalée. Les chrétiens et moi, ça fait deux. C'est vrai, quoi, l'histoire des chrétiens est pleine de guerres et de déchirures et de méchants papes, j'ai l'impression. Et sinon, je passe la semaine prochaine à mon TPE, sur "Les liaisons physico-chimiques de l'oeuf, utilisables dans différents contextes notamment culinaires" (On a monté des oeufs en neige. Et fait une mayo. Et... c'est tout. C'est beau la S.)

Instant pub ! Sadikscorporation. overblog. com vous bicherait à mort si vous passiez ! -enfin, mon pote serait content quoi. Ptêtre même qu'il m'offrirait des bonbons piments, alors... En tout cas, s'il me paye une chicha j'lui ferait bouffer.

Je vous kiiff' béé$tàAh TMTC, toussa toussa :)


	5. Les pohneys, c'pas cool du tout

Yo les people ! Vous avez passé un bon Vendredi Saint ? -Quelqu'un m'explique cette fête, d'ailleurs ? Je sais juste qu'en Alsace-Moselle, c'est un des deux jours fériés qu'on a en plus que le reste de la France avec le 26 décembre, mais j'ai pas compris l'interêt.

En plus, je dirais qu'il ne faudrait froisser aucune croyance. Les fêtes musulmanes et juives devraient aussi être fériées. Et puis, vu le nombre d'Italien, de Polonais, de Turcs, d'Algériens, de Marocains et de tous les autres qu'il y a dans le coin, on devrait aussi férier les fêtes nationales de tous ces pays. On verra quand je serais dictatrice.

Et attention ! Différence entre poney et pohney. C'est très important. Surtout au niveau de la prononciation.

* * *

Le réveil fut dur. Dès six heures moins le quart, le soleil tapait déjà assez pour réveiller pas mal de colons. Une des filles cria, dans la tente d'à côté, sûrement à cause des limaces qui grimpaient la paroi de la tente, à l'extérieur. Ludwig sortit un livre de son sac. Il faisait assez jour pour lire correctement. Sa montre indiquait six heures trois. Les monos avaient dit qu'ils se lèveraient entre sept heures et huit heures. Le blond soupira. S'il se réveillait aussi tôt tous les matins, il n'aurait vite plus rien à lire.

La tente était silencieuse. Non, ça c'était une boutade. Alfred et Romano ronflaient comme des porcs. Ludwig se demanda comment il avait seulement réussi à s'endormir la veille. En plus, il entendait d'autres ronflements, venant des tentes d'à côté. Comment ils faisaient pour aussi bien dormir ? Personnellement, il avait le dos complètement explosé.

Kiku se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, et hocha la tête pour saluer Ludwig. Il se recoucha ensuite, attendant que ça passe.

Mis à part ce petit intermède, ce fut les cinquante-sept minutes les plus longues de la vie de Ludwig. Sans compter les cours de français, j'entends.

Sur le coup des sept heures, un portable sonna faiblement dans la tente des moniteurs. Quelqu'un l'éteignit, et ils entendirent la tente s'ouvrir. Aussitôt le pied posé dehors, Jonathan était encerclé par les adolescents déjà parfaitement réveillés.

- Les lève-tôt à la recherche du petit-dèj' ? Allez chercher ce qu'il faut dans le gîte. Je vais acheter le pain.

Le moniteur parti dans la camionnette, les lève-tôt partirent à la recherche d'un pot de Nutella dans le gîte. Sion trouva tout un stock de confitures à des goûts trop bizarres pour la majorité urbaine (« Coings ? Kézako ? » « Hey ! Cerise Rhubarbe Cannelle ! » « J'ai Menthe Cassis-Myrtille. » « C'est quoi la différence entre cassis et myrtille de tout façon ? » « … Confiote de lait. Okay. » « Regardez ce stock de Mirabelle et Quetsches ! »), et Natalia trouva la réserve d'alcool derrière le frigo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait derrière le frigo ? Aucune idée, et je ne veux pas savoir.

- Je propose qu'on y touche qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Genre, un jour où on se fait chier. On n'en parle à personne.

Tout le monde approuva Yao. Toris aida Natalia à remettre le frigo en place, pendant que Kiku en sortait le beurre et le lait.

Finalement, Matthew trouva le stock de Nutella. On en prit trois pots, un stock de cuillères et de couteaux, et tout le monde partit installer la table du petit-déjeuner. Pénélope sortait de la tente, et jeta aux sept déjà debout :

- Bien dormi ?

- Je donnerais ma mère pour des Boules Quiès.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Sion, pendant que les autres essayaient de détendre leur dos en compote.

- C'est quoi, le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Ludwig en voyant Jonathan traverser l'écurie avec ses quinze baguettes sous le bras.

- Ce matin, on s'occupe de descendre les poneys au club, et on voit les bases théoriques, toussa, répondit Pénélope. Cet après-midi, on monte en carrière.

Ouais…

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite prit. Les lève-tôt furent rejoints au compte-goutte par les autres. Quand Ludwig partit chercher de quoi se doucher et se changer dans la tente, il y avait encore Feliciano, Romano et Alfred, ronflant toujours aussi fort.

Il entendit Yao crier dans la tente d'à côté - ce qui ne réveilla aucun de ceux qui dormaient encore. Il ne devait rester que ceux que même un marteau-piqueur ne troublerait pas leur sommeil.

Le Chinois sortit de sa tente en pleurs, son sac dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda quelqu'un.

Yao ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sortir un des vêtements de son sac.

Une robe rose.

- Je croyais que j'avais que quelques affaires, mais j'ai embarqué le sac complet de ma petite sœur ! chigna le brun.

- Tu pourrais la mettre, da ? fit Ivan dans son café.

Oui, bien sûr, une robe Barbie taille 8 ans.

- Au moins, même si j'ai ses affaires de toilette, la brosse à dent est neuve, fit-il en sortant une trousse de toilette Charlotte aux Braises du sac. Et j'ai aussi sa Shinatty-chan, ajouta-t-il en prenant une immonde peluche qui faisait un sourire capable de te geler les entrailles.

Finalement, ceux qui faisaient plus ou moins la même taille que Yao décidèrent de lui prêter un peu de leurs vêtements. De toute façon, il y avait une machine à laver, donc ils ne risquaient pas de tomber à sec de fringues.

A huit heures vingt, tout le monde était passé à la douche du gîte. Mais il restait encore six colons et un mono dans les bras de Morphée.

- Comment on est censés les réveiller ? demanda Pénélope.

- Chacun s'occupe de sa tente ? fit Tino.

- Nananana. Y'a personne encore endormi, dans votre tente, dit Francis. Si on ne compte pas Heraklès qui s'est endormi dans son bol, j'entends. Et il en reste trois dans la tente 1.

- On s'assigne chacun un ronfleur et on fait un concours de celui qui le réveille le plus vite, dans ce cas, répondit Tino, en bon Finnois qu'il était.

Ludwig soupira quand Tino cria le signal du départ. Il se dirigea en marchant vers la tente de son cousin, alors que les autres couraient. Une fois dedans, il dû enjamber Antonio que Francis tentait de réveiller en lui mangeant l'oreille.

Mangeage d'oreille ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Le blond se retrouva finalement face au cadavre de Gilbert, qui ronflait encore plus fort que Romano et Alfred réunis. Et il lui claqua la face.

Ecras'face ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Ludwig entendit Sion hurler, de la tente des filles.

- Justine, réveille-toi ! Bordel, réveille-toi que je puisse voir tes yeux se révulser pendant que je t'étrangle ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de toi, tu m'entends ! T'as ronflé comme un PORK NON-STOP !

Hurlement ! Mais cela échoue…

Dans la tente 1, Feliks tentait de réveiller Feliciano avec « La danse de la bonne humeur ».

Danse débile ! Ca n'affecte pas Feliciano…

Vash, lui, faisait une clé de bras à Alfred.

Violence gratuite ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Et Ivan Kolkolait simplement à côté de Romano. Romano qui se réveilla en hurlant et tomba immédiatement dans les pommes en voyant la face d'Ivan à cinq centimètres de lui.

Kolkol ! C'est super efficace ! Romano est K-O.

Finalement, ce furent les monos qui réussirent à réveiller Manu le plus rapidement. Le pauvre se prit un seau « d'eau du congélateur » dans le sac de couchage.

* * *

- On est bientôt arrivés ?

- Dites, c'est encore loin ?

- J'ai mal aux pieds…

- Le licol il est trop lourd !

- Pourquoi le pré il est si loin ?

Jonathan sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Encore cent mètres… Le pré des pohneys était en haut du village ; forcément, tout le monde râlait parce que la rue à monter était « trop raide », « trop longue » et qu'« en plus y'avait du crottin partout ». Mais bon. Il avait quand même de la chance. Manu était partit dans le pré des chevaux avec quelques ados, qui avaient bien protesté quand ils avaient dû traverser le petit ruisseau de rien du tout derrière le club, et ils avaient envoyé Pénélope dans le pré des juments comme bizutage.

Il fallait faire un détour de dix minutes pour atteindre la barrière du pré des juments. Juments qui avaient la sale manie de se cacher dans la petite forêt. Si si, celle qui est à l'autre bout du parc. Parc qui est énorme.

- Vous râlez encore une fois, je vous envoie avec Pénélope.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au parc. Les pohneys étaient tous près de l'entrée, ça allait être rapide à les attra…

Non, en fait, ils venaient de se barrer en galopant.

- Et merde… râla Vash. Faut leur courir derrière ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

Finalement, vingt minutes plus tard –un espèce de pohney de trente centimètres de haut avait décrété qu'il ne se laisserait pas attraper sans leur avoir fait courir l'équivalent d'un marathon-, les onze bestiaux qu'ils avaient à aller chercher étaient dans le centre équestre, n'attendant plus que de se faire panser de toute leur saleté.

Le groupe de Manu était déjà revenu, et les chevaux étaient attachés le long des anneaux des murs.

- Vous voilà ! fit Camille qui vérifiait que les longes étaient bien en place. Mettez-vous à plusieurs par anneau, il n'y aura jamais assez de place sinon, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les rambardes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le groupe du pré des juments était de retour. Avec de la boue jusqu'aux genoux. Les monos frissonnèrent en croisant le regard noir de Pénélope.

Finalement, tous les bestiaux avaient trouvé une place sur les anneaux. Mine de rien, y'en avait quand même vingt-six.

- Normalement, il n'y a pas autant de chevaux. Enfin, bref, commença Camille. Qui parmi vous n'est jamais monté à cheval ?

Une petite dizaine de mains se levèrent.

- Qui en a fait une fois ou deux ?

Quatre mains.

- Qui prend des cours, ou en a prit ?

Le reste des gens.

- Okay ! Quel est votre niveau, ceux-là ? demanda Camille.

Tino expliqua qu'il avait arrêté l'année dernière, mais qu'il se démerdait pas mal avant. Victoria et Feliks disaient être compétents aussi, de même que Lily et Feliciano – bien que plus discrètement. Sion, Elizaveta, Vash et Matthew survivaient à dos de poney, en ayant fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

- J'ai fait deuxième en championnat de France de concours complet.

- J'ai un excellent palmarès de compétition de dressage.

- J'ai gagné les championnats de Belgique d'endurance et de TREC.

Francis, Roderich et Justine avaient parlé presque en même temps. Il y eu un petit silence. Et comme un éclair entre eux.

- Enfin, championnat belge… Le niveau ne devait pas être terrible.

- « Excellent palmarès » ? Ca veut dire quoi, exactement, ça ?

- Deuxième de ton championnat ? Pas terrible, surtout en Junior…

- Et puis, le TREC, l'endurance, c'est pas vraiment ça qui montre le niveau de quelqu'un…

- Les voltes et rondades stupides le montrent plus, peut-être ?

- Un cavalier se doit d'être parfaitement complet et maîtriser tous ses sujets, vous avez tort tous les deux…

- Nan, mais c'est bon, calmez-vous, râla Vash. On a comprit que vous étiez forts.

Camille les calma rapidement.

- Bon, je vois qu'il y a quand même un grand nombre d'entre vous qui n'a jamais fait d'équitation. Ce matin, on va voir comment panser les chevaux et quelques bases théoriques, et ceux qui maîtrisent déjà tout ça, vous vous occuperez des juments.

Pendant que la monitrice expliquait le pansage aux débutants avec les poneys, les autres partirent à la recherche des brosses dans la sellerie.

- Purée, s'occuper des juments… Vous avez vu leur état ? râla Elizaveta, à la recherche des cure-pieds.

- Au moins, on aura de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au repas.

Et à onze heures et demie, ils étaient encore en train de gratter. La cinquième jument. Il en restait cinq autres. Ca faisait deux heures qu'ils grattaient. Deux putains d'heures.

Les débutants, eux, allaient beaucoup plus vite à brosser les pohney. Romano regardait fièrement la bête de trente centimètres de haut dont il venait de finir de brosser impeccablement la queue. Bête qui le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lever la queue et de faire son crottin aux pieds de l'Italien.

Cette saloperie de pohney devait être le pote du canasson blond de la veille.

- Lovino, qui c'est ? maugréa Jonathan, à l'autre bout de la cour.

- Moi, râla le brun en jetant un regard noir à la bête en face de lui.

- Go au gite, tu fais le repas.

Ouais. Enfin un truc bien.

Romano tira la langue à Arthur qui galérait à curer les pieds d'un des pohneys, et couru vers le gîte avant les monos ne changent d'avis.

* * *

Ca fait une paye. Je sais. Mais y'a plein de trucs positifs à ça. Par exemple, le truc le plus positif, c'est que j'ai même pas honte. C'est le seul truc positif, je pense, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis trop une gueudin ! J'ai plein de trucs en rédaction !

Bichez Meriwether A. Hyde autant que moi je le fais pour sa correction et sa patience légendaire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me corriger mes fautes de concordance des temps. Sisi.

Prochain chapitre, après-midi.

Prochain chapitre², fin de la situation initiale. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? On dira que oui.

Sinon, je suis con comme un placard. Je me suis gourrée la dernière fois. Donc, je vous re-recommande sadiks-corporations. overblog. com avec un tiret. Et, accessoirement, armedear. overblog. com. Buhaaaa :)

Je vous kiffe tous grave vos mamies et vos papis, je vous fais vos dissert d'SVT et même que je vous dis que vous avez les plus beaux yeux du monde !


	6. Colo, marshmallows et feu de camp

Azerbaïdjan... Je ne m'en remets pas. Enfin, cette session d'Eurovision m'a bien valu de bonnes poilades, de découvrir le "Boy's-Band des années 2000" préféré de mes potes -même la Slovaque connaissait Blue... Je vivais dans une grotte, ou... ?-, et d'encourager les mauvais pays. Oui, encourager les gens qui sont pas premiers sont un mauvais choix je trouve, mais Azerbaïdjan quoi... j'ai la haine. Mes paris...

Mais les Danois le Suédois les Irlandais ils étaient cools :). Et merde, Dana International aurait pu faire une chanson plus mieux...

* * *

-J'ai peur j'vais tomber j'ai peur j'vais tomber j'ai peur j'vais tomber

-Yao. Quand bien même tu tomberais, Réglisse fait un mètre vingt au garrot.

-Propagande ! Toute à l'heure, elle avait la tête levée et j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait plus d'un mètre vingt ! Au moins un mètre quarante-dix-huit !

-D'où la précision « au garrot ».

Gilbert gloussa en voyant Camille tenter vainement de calmer Yao sur son pohney nain. Lui avait hérité d'une jument répondant au doux nom de Desperado, et trainait dans la carrière à côté de Francis et Antonio, sur Héroïne et Tequila. Oui, ils se sont sentis obligés de rester ensemble, parce que le nom de leurs canassons résumait leurs samedis soirs à tous les trois.

Bon, par contre, lui il galérait à suivre.

-Celui sur Tequila, je t'ai dit de rester avec les débutants !

-Mais merdeuh…

-Allez, dégage Gilbert, rit Francis en claquant les fesses de Desperado.

La jument partit au petit trot, sous les hurlements de Gilbert et les rires des autres. Camille, elle, semblait habituée.

-Pas de coups de talons, et ne tire pas sur les rênes comme ça, elle va donner des coups de c…

Oui, en effet, Desperado décida que le poids mort sur son dos ne servait à rien et se débarrassa de Gilbert avec un coup de cul bien senti. Gilbert qui s'écrasa comme une bouse au sol.

Mais il n'était pas mort en vain.

-Bon, vous voyez les mômes, grâce à vos amis ici présents, on a pu voir la quasi-intégralité de ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire sur un cheval. Bon, maintenant, les débutants, direction le manège.

* * *

-J'ai mal au cul. Mal au cul. Mal au cul. Mal au CUL.

-On a comprit l'idée, Gilbert, répondit calmement Antonio.

-C'est vrai que t'es encore tombé deux fois dans le manège ? rit Francis.

-Toi, je te jure que dès que j'ai assez de force pour lever ma jambe, je te botte le derch'.

-J'ai le temps, vu que t'arrives à peine à lever ta clope.

Arthur soupira en voyant Gilbert et Francis commencer à se chamailler. Il pouvait même pas en griller une tranquille.

Antonio, Gilbert et Francis semblaient être les seuls à avoir décidé de faire ami-ami. Les autres se parlaient un peu –du genre : « passe le sel 'steuplé » et autres « … j'me fais chier, raconte ta vie trente secondes jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre ». Feliciano restait collé aux basques de son frère, et n'adressait la parole qu'à Kiku, Matthew et Feliks en dehors de lui. Alfred arpentait le club, à la recherche d'une quelconque mission qui montrerait son courage et sa force légendaire –ce qui lui faillit de se faire lyncher, quand il arriva devant les fumeurs en clamant que « Fumer, c'est mal, m'voyez ? ». Roderich tentait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de cracker le code Wifi des voisins, Elizaveta tentait la discussion avec Justine et Victoria, Sion était partie faire la min'ha dans un coin, Berwald attendait patiemment que Tino termine sa cigarette, et Natalia était partie à la recherche de son frère.

Honnêtement, pensa Arthur, s'il y avait une table de ping-pong on serait déjà tous copains.

Pendant qu'il fumait une deuxième cigarette, Tino partit avec Lily nourrir les bêtes.

Et, vu le bruit qu'il y eu tout à coup dans la grange, cet abruti de Finnois avait tenté de faire Alfred sur la Nalfredmobile, et s'était étalé comme une merde.

Vash allait le trucider. Arthur éteignit sa cigarette, et partit vers la grange avec les autres pour voir le carnage.

Lily, encore à moitié sur le chariot qui était presque complètement encastré dans le round baller, avait réussi à s'égratigner le coude. Tino, lui, crachait la paille qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mais bon, aucun des deux n'avait l'air d'aller mal, et ils pouffaient comme des idiots.

-Bon Dieu ! Lily !

Vash couru vers la petite blonde et l'épousseta du mieux qu'il pu, risquant la crise cardiaque en voyant son coude écorché. Il leva les yeux vers Tino, qui tentait d'enlever la paille de ses cheveux.

-Toi…

-Hum. Je crois que je vais y aller, fit le Finnois en se mettant rapidement debout.

Quand Vash se leva aussi, Tino décida que c'était _vraiment_ le moment d'y aller, et se barra en courant, poursuivit par un Suisse plus qu'en rogne.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'écurie, Tino tenta de semer son poursuivant en allant dans la grande cour où se trouvait tout le monde, et s'éclata par terre. En trébuchant sur rien du tout.

Le temps qu'il se relève, c'était trop tard. Le vautour avait déjà fondu sur sa proie. Tino vit avec horreur son tortionnaire se jeter sur lui au ralenti et le plaquer au sol, avec Lily en arrière-plan qui courrait au ralenti aussi, et les autres zonards lancer des paris et les encourager, au ralenti, vous l'aurez deviné. Si ca se trouve, même que les monos qui faisaient leur réunion dans le gîte étaient tout à coup au ralenti.

Vash attrapa le col de Tino et plaça sa tête à quatre centimètre de son visage, à tout péter.

-Excuse-toi.

-Mais j'ai…

-Excuse-toi. Tout de suite. Fait gaffe, je suis _très_ bon avec un flingue.

-Hey, mais ça veut rien dire, moi aussi je défonce ma race avec un…

-Joue pas au plus malin.

-Hiiii… Je m'e…

Tout à coup, Vash semblait vachement plus loin. Tino leva la tête, pour voir Berwald qui avait attrapé le col de Vash et le soulevait du sol. Le Finnois s'assit en soupirant de soulagement.

-Lâche-moi !

-T'no a pas à s'exc'ser à toi.

-Vash, c'est bon, n'en veut pas à Tino, si je ne voulais pas monter sur le charriot je ne serais pas allée dessus… dit timidement Lily en arrière plan.

-Mais tu t'es fait mal !

-Non, non, je te jure que c'est rien…

Vash jeta un regard vide à Berwald qui consentit à le lâcher, le laissant toucher le sol de nouveau. Tino sourit au grand blond.

-Merci, Bear… Même si j'avoue que tu es un peu plus réactif quand Niels me court après pour tenter de me travestir avec Norge, le taquina le Finnois.

-Vash court pl'vite qu'Niels.

* * *

Une fois le dîner terminé –dîner servit avec *amour* par Natalia et… quelqu'un d'autre sûremment, mais dîner qui ne valait rien comparé au sublime déjeuner dont les avait gratifié Romano à midi-, et les pansements de Tino et Lily changés –Mine de rien, Tino s'était bien déchiré le genou en tombant et Vash avait insisté pour que Lily mette quinze bandages au coude-, il s'avéra qu'ils n'avaient _rien_ à faire. _Comme d'habitude_.

Pour un peu occuper les colons, et profiter de la première vraie soirée sans personne –sauf Heraklès- de fatigué, et donc d'une superbe occasion pour allumer un feu de camp, Manu partit avec plusieurs garçons à la recherche de bois. D'autres préparaient le foyer du feu, avec un pourtour de cailloux –à ce moment, la majorité citadine avait déjà abandonné-, ou d'aller chercher des chamallows. Tout fut en place avant la tombée de la nuit.

Jonathan fit un regard en coin à Antoine, qui hocha la tête. Manu s'incrusta dans cette conversation télépathique en fronçant les yeux et mimant des mots avec la bouche, mais les deux autres le regardèrent comme un abruti congénital.

-Bon, dit Antoine. Le propriétaire du club nous a demandé de passer ce soir, j'ai aucune idée de quand on reviendra, mais je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit d'interdit, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous surveiller toutes les cinq minutes. S'il faut, l'extincteur est dans le bureau de Camille.

Sur ce, les quatre moniteurs partirent par l'écurie, laissant les colons au milieu du paddock, autour d'un joli feu de camp.

-Fait chaud.

-Normal, j'ai envie de dire.

-Quelqu'un a une guitare ?

-'Pas motivé.

-Non plus.

-Marshmallows, quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Un seul.

Roderich, à côté d'Elizaveta, ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité. Deux-trois personnes sifflotaient une chanson, qui sembla remonter le moral des troupes. Non, en fait, c'était de la merde.

-J'en ai MARRE !

Le cri d'Elizaveta fit sursauter tous les colons autour d'elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, t'es pas la seule, maugréa Gilbert. Je rentrerais bien aussi.

-Non ! Pas marre dans ce sens-là ! J'en ai marre, marre, que tout le monde fasse une gueule à chier dessus, que personne ne fasse le moindre effort pour parler aux autres ! Merde ! On va devoir se supporter pendant quatre semaines ! Quatre ! Si ça commence comme ça, ça finira comment ? Mais, vous savez pourquoi personne n'ouvre sa gueule et va voir les autres ? Vous le savez, hein ? C'est parce que même si tout le monde fait semblant de rien et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, on sait tous que si on est ici c'est qu'on est pas _normal. _Et vous vous dites : « Hey, et si le mec avec qui je parle est ici pour avoir massacré six nanas à mains nues ? » ou « Et si c'était un violeur en série, détraqué sexuel ? » Mais personne ne se posera de questions, parce que tout le monde a trop peur du « Et toi ? » Et toi, bah t'as trop peur que tout le monde découvre que toi, t'as massacré des gens ou que toi, t'es un détraqué sexuel… Parce que les gens comme ça, toute ta vie, tu les as appelés des « cassos » sans vergogne, et maintenant que tu te rends compte que t'es pas mieux que les autres, ça fout un coup hein ? Ou bien peut-être que vous vous êtes pas encore avoué que vous n'êtes pas _normaux_ ? Pour le moment, notre colo, c'est une bande de cassos qui font rien pour s'arranger. Bah moi je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger. J'suis sûre que si on se donne un coup de main, on peut rentrer dans les normes, et…

-Et si on ne veut pas y rentrer, dans les normes de la société ? Pourquoi on devrait s'adapter, et pas vivre simplement comme on l'entend ? commença Gilbert. Le truc, c'est pas qu'on est pas « normal », le truc, c'est qu'on rentre pas dans les cases qu'un abruti a décidé de créer. On n'a qu'une vie, merde, on va pas s'y emmerder en passant le peu de temps qu'on a à chercher à plaire au monde.

-Peut-être, mais de nos jours, si tu ne plais pas au monde, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il te laisse vivre ta vie. Tu sais, Gilbert, je crois que je suis la première à ne pas vouloir changer. Pourtant, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais très bien que quand j'expose mon problème, les gens me regardent bizarrement, répondit Elizaveta. Je sais très bien que je suis étrange. Comme je sais très bien que vous l'êtes sûrement tous autant que moi. Même si on se l'avoue plus ou moins bien.

-Personnellement, commença Vash, je pense que si on s'avouait à soi-même que l'on est étrange, on peut commencer à s'arranger. Et, si on arrive à avouer aux autres ce qu'on a, on peut commencer à se faire accepter.

Tout le monde le regarda. C'était pas franchement son genre de s'exprimer calmement.

-C'que je veux dire, c'est que… On est tous sur les nerfs et sur nos gardes. Je pense que si chacun expliquait pourquoi il est ici, on serait moins suspicieux vis-à-vis des autres et même, rien que pour nous, on se sentirait mieux…

Pas mal de gens se mordirent les lèvres, triturèrent leurs doigts ou détournèrent le regard. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

Vash décida donc de commencer...

* * *

Plop!

Bon, j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à raconter de la merde au début et de saluer à la fin. Tant pis. Le chapitre a mit du temps à venir, je sais... Mais petit problème de démotivation. Tu sais, la démotivation que t'as quand tu te rends compte que 8000 mots ont disparu.

Les cours ont reprit. J'en ai déjà marre. Bientôt le bac de français, des tensions avec les autres classes, une prof qui te dégoûte à vie de ta matière de prédilection (SPC jte kiffé ta rass mé la C mor ! !1 ! !), une bouffe toujours aussi immonde au CROUS, bientôt les adieux à la Slovaque et à tes potes de terminales... J'vais devenir emo et me couper les veines.

Mais c'est pas grave les enfants ! Car mercredi, PARIS ! -La Slovaque veut profiter d'être dans ce beau pays moderne, avec l'électricité et l'eau courante, Républicain et avec un Patriotisme planqué entre tes lignes du programme de l'Education Nationale à faire pâlir l'Amérique pour en visiter la capitale... Y'a quoi de beau à lui montrer à Paris ?

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous biche, je suis la marraine de vos gosses et le témoin de vos mariages et je vous envoie des Réglisses Américains par la Poste :D !

Big up à Meriwether A. Hyde pour la correc' !

Le saviez-vous ? Je suis malade pour la première fois de l'année.


	7. Toi aussi, raconte ta vie, c'est cool

Plus jamais, vous m'entendez, plus JAMAIS je fais du tourisme avec mes potes. Vous voyez le stéréotype du touriste qui veut tout faire, tout voir, claquer tout son fric dans tous les attrape-touriste de la ville, prendre le bus à étage à 30 euros au lieu du métro, qui s'extasie devant tout et n'importe quoi, et ne comprends pas que, alors qu'on a cinq minutes avant de devoir retourner à la gare, on ne puisse pas rentrer dans le Louvre voir la Joconde, et qui prend TOUT en photo ? J'ai supporté ça pendant une journée.

Quand j'ai mon permis, je me visiterais Paris toute seule, en plusieurs jours, comme je veux, c'est à dire dans les bars, les concerts, les théâtres et galeries d'art, et MERDE. Et puis, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais niveau "beauté, ville magnifique toussa toussa", bah... Voilà, quoi. Immeubles XVIII-XIXème. J'ai ça toute la semaine à Metz, ou à Strasbourg...

* * *

- Je commence, si c'est comme ça, fit Vash. Je suis, comme dirait le psy, touché par une forme mineure d'agoraphobie. C'est pour ça que je suis nerveux et agressif quand on s'approche de moi. Et visiblement, mes parents se sont dit que me coller avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes pendant quatre semaines, sans issue de secours, ça me soignerait.

- L'agoraphobie, c'est la peur des foules, non ? demanda Victoria.

- Quelque chose du genre. Mes parents espèrent que si je réussis à tenir les quatre semaines, même si je ne suis pas totalement guéri, ça n'empirera pas. Enfin, assez parlé de moi. On fait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Plusieurs des ados hochèrent la tête, et Lili prit donc la parole :

- Je… Je suis…

Tout le monde était concentré sur elle. Ils écoutaient tous ce qu'elle disait. La moindre parole de travers, ils l'entendraient. Si elle ne parlait pas assez fort, ils lui feraient recommencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je suis trop timide…

Lili sentit les larmes affluer sur ses joues. Elle se concentra sur le feu qui dansait devant elle.

- Et… je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… J'ai trop peur de ne pas réussir…

Maintenant elle pleurait comme une fontaine. Et elle se sentait si pathétique de pleurer pour ça. Elle avait dit deux phrases et sanglotait comme un bébé.

- J'en peux plus d'être comme ça…

Vash la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

Elizaveta la regarda gentiment et prit la parole.

- J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème maternel.

- Développe, dit Gilbert.

- Je n'aime pas ma mère.

Les regards de ceux qui regardaient encore Lili convergèrent vers elle.

- Tout le monde réagit comme ça. Beaucoup sont ceux qui disent détester leurs parents, mais au fond, même s'ils les détestent, ils les aiment. Forcément, quand moi je dis ne pas aimer ma mère, ça fait bizarre. C'est différent, détester et ne pas aimer. On me dit « Mais c'est ta mère ! », « Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi… » ou « Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là », mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne puisse tout simplement pas aimer ma mère. Depuis que je suis môme, c'est la même rengaine. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement féminine, et le fait que je réagisse assez violemment n'arrange pas les choses. Toute ma vie, on m'a insultée de « conne », « sorcière » ou autres joyeusetés… ça pourrait passer pour quelque chose de pas très grave, mais ça vient de ma _mère_. Elle prend vraiment mal le fait que la seule fille qu'elle ait eu soit un garçon manqué. Et elle le montre bien. Elle me fait passer pour une véritable attardée aux yeux des autres.

- Je suis sûr que tu la diabolises, dit Yao jusque là silencieux. Au fond, elle t'aime, et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Ce qu'elle t'a fait n'est pas assez grave, pour que…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? C'est ça qui me fait sentir le plus mal ! Je culpabilise, parce que j'ai une mère que je pourrais aimer, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne suis pas une enfant battue, violée ou d'autres atrocités, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'aimer ! Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

- C'est pas stupide. Si depuis que t'es petite, tu te fais rabaisser sans arrêt, commença Justine, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est quand même grave. Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien, mais je sais que d'autres ne pourraient pas surmonter d'être insulté, même si ça ne va pas plus loin. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose de vraiment grave… Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça. A t'entendre, c'est la seule réaction des autres qui te gêne.

- Et c'est le cas. Mon père m'a appris à ignorer ce que les gens disent. Il n'a pas dû calculer que je l'utiliserais de cette façon, c'est tout. Mais bon… ma mère sait très bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi même si elle ne sait pas que je ne l'aime pas, elle voit bien que je suis… étrange. Comme en plus, je me bats souvent, elle avait l'excuse toute faite pour m'envoyer ici et expliquer à ses amies « Mais, vous savez, c'est pas sa faute… C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire, mais, nous l'aimons quand même… » Bref.

Elizaveta semblait _vraiment _sur les nerfs. Roderich décida de prendre la parole, avant qu'elle ne commence à péter les plombs.

- Euh… Personnellement, je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici. Je pense.

Le regard en coin d'Elizaveta, avec sa tronche digne d'un cadavre peu frais lui dit que si, il devait y en avoir une.

- Roderich. Le problème, c'est que tu es un véritable _no-life_.

- J'ai une vie !

- Alors, combien de brins d'herbe sur dix centimètres carré ?

Roderich tira une gueule assez abominable en regardant Elizaveta.

- Pense pas que j'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège. Autre preuve que t'es un no-life : tu n'as pas de vie _sociale_.

- J'ai une…

- Les forums, MSN, _Chatroulette _et IRC ne comptent pas. Et, très honnêtement, si je ne venais pas sonner chez toi tous les soirs tu ne verrais aucune fille, sauf dans tes _pornos_. Et, très honnêtement numéro 2, tes seuls amis seraient les deux trucs avec qui tu ne parles que de trucs incompréhensibles.

- Hey ! Linux n'est pas…

- Mais je dois avouer, que même si t'es un pur geek j't'aime bien quand même, en plus tu fais des trucs trop bien comme le PowerPoint de mon TPE ou le forum RP sur l'Histoire qu'est parti en live…

- Ouah ! Trop bien ! cria Gilbert. Un forum RP sur l'Histoire ! C'est quoi le nom ?

- «Historywillcatchupy...»

- Naaan ! C'est pas vrai ! J'y suis, sur ce fofo ! Mon pseudo c'est Prusse mais je préfère _Awesome!5metersinyourass! _!

Il y eu comme un blanc. Et Francis se jeta sur Gilbert pour l'étrangler.

C'était vraiment beau.

- Quoi ? Connard ! Connaaaard ! Tu m'as dit que tu te cassais chez toi à Berlin !

- Putain ? France ? fit Gilbert en tentant de respirer.

- Ouais, _France _! Ca t'éclate de raconter de la merde ?

Antonio, assis entre les deux toujours en train de se battre, frappa tout à coup Francis d'une droite bien jaugée.

- Mais… Gros con ! T'as dit que tu te barrais en Martinique quinze jours ! brailla le brun.

- … _Espagne_ ? dirent les deux belligérants d'une même voix.

- T'es un enfoiré ! pleura Gilbert. T'as dit que t'allais en Andalousie dans ta famille !

- Crève ! beugla Francis en se jetant sur Antonio.

Elizaveta regardait la scène, complètement médusée. Roderich aussi, mais moins.

Et puis, quand les trois se mirent à toucher Victoria en se battant, elle se leva et botta un des trois culs devant elle.

- Bande de branleurs ! J'en ai marre, vous m'entendez, _marre_ de vous ! Déjà que je dois vous modérer tous les trois H24 sur le fofo, vous allez pas me faire chier _ici_ aussi !

Le reste du monde les regardait, avec une tête de calamar.

- J'ai pas compris, dit Tino en souriant comme un abruti.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ces trois zouaves sont membres de mon forum. Qui plus est, ce serait les trois fouteurs de merde qui aiment se faire connaître comme le « Bad Touch Trio » et dont le seul but dans la vie semble être de critiquer et de se moquer d'absolument tous ceux qui postent. Elizaveta, qui est la modératrice du forum, galère depuis longtemps avec eux, expliqua Roderich.

- Tout irait mieux si tu les bannissais ! cria la brune en piétinant un des cadavres.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est drôle.

Elizaveta donna un dernier coup dans le dos de Gilbert, et retourna s'asseoir, vraiment, mais vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle maugréa un « M'adresse plus la parole, Roderich » en pestant contre le hasard de merde qui régissait ce monde de merde.

Les trois cadavres se redressèrent tant bien que mal et retournèrent autour du feu, sous les rires des autres.

- Je souffre… fit Gilbert.

- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu parles, c'est à ton tour, aboya Elizaveta.

Gilbert l'imita en faisant un « gnagnagna » très mature, et commença :

- Vous voyez le beau gosse blond là-bas ? Bah c'est mon cousin, mon bro, mon siistooo, mon TMTC, mon tout c'que tu veux ! J'lui ai apprit à compter deux à deux et à lacer ses chaussures, et à rentrer chez toi avec tous ses amis ! Mais il voulait pas que je le dise. Maintenant, c'est fait. Allez, dis coucou mon petit Luddy d'amûr…

- T'es mort.

- Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas ici parce que c'est mon cousin. Ca, à la limite on s'en fout. Donc je suis ici parce que j'ai quelques problèmes scolaires…

- Comprendre : moyenne aussi grande que Sarko, problèmes de comportement, insolence, violence, incapacité à rester en cours plus de dix minutes sans se mettre à danser sur sa chaise, possession, consommation et vente de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, expliqua Ludwig en comptant sur ses doigts, bien décider à se venger…

- Lud', c'est bon, j'crois qu'ils ont compris l'idée… Et puis, personne n'était au courant pour la skeu.

- Fracasse les gens de sa classe d'allemand quand ils font des fautes, moqueries, et, attends, y'en manque un…, fit le blond en regardant ses neufs doigts.

- Ah bah, forcément, t'oublies le meilleur ! s'énerva Gilbert. J'ai réussi à m'enfiler une nana dans un couloir paumé du bahut. –

Paf ! Baffe dans la gueule par Elizaveta.

- Ah, oui, c'est ça. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce truc ? On en a entendu parler pendant un mois, soupira Ludwig.

- Faut dire aussi que c'était une putain de sainte-nitouche ! J'ai cru que jamais j'arriverais me la faire ! Mais je me suis fait 50 euros avec le pari, alors…

Paf ! Cou tordu par Elizaveta.

Francis semblait vraiment impressionné, et questionna Gilbert en lui demandant s'il l'avait fait le soir, ou pendant les heures de cours, ou pendant la récré, et il se fit également frapper par la Hongroise. Antonio regardait la scène, et dû se dire que s'il ne prenait pas la parole, ça allait (encore ?) dégénérer.

- Bah, moi, c'est simple… Je suis ici à cause de mon beau-père. Je ne peux pas le blairer. C'est un méchant.

- T'as pas l'impression de causer comme un gamin ? marmonna Romano.

- Ce con trompe ma mère, c'est un gros connard de beauf, il est allergique aux tomates, il ne me supporte pas et ma mère est tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne voit_ rien_. Elle ne s'est jamais dit que quelque chose clochait, et m'a même envoyé à l'internat quand il lui a dit de le faire. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis un mec aussi, mais je suis le seul avec qui ça ne colle pas. Il a ma mère et mes sœurs à la botte, et aucune n'essaie de faire semblant de tenter de m'écouter. Tout ça me fait bien chier, et ça se voit sur mon comportement et mes résultats scolaires. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé ici.

- Et… ton père ? demanda Yao.

- Bwah, lui, dès qu'il s'est trouvé officiellement divorcé, il s'est cassé avec mon grand frère en Espagne et on entend parler d'eux à Noël et aux anniversaires. Franchement, si j'étais majeur quand mes parents ont divorcé, je serais parti avec eux…

Antonio se mit à chouiner en bafouillant un « Je veux manger des tomaaates… » et Francis le prit dans ses bras en fredonnant un « Viens… Ch, ch mon grand, ça va aller… » qui fit rire tout le monde.

Tout en continuant de bercer le chigneur, Francis prit la parole.

- Mes parents … Tiens, on a tous un problème avec nos parents ou… ?

- Parle.

- Bref, mes parents à moi aiment pas trop mon attitude…

- Développe.

- Je peux pas, je vais me faire massacrer par Elizaveta.

La susnommée s'approcha dangereusement de Francis. Vash grimaça.

- Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée…

- Ah, mais pas que des femmes, hein ! Je ramène parfois des mecs…

Elizaveta sembla tout à coup encore plus _dangereuse_.

- S'il y avait un truc à ne pas dire, c'était bien ça, marmonna Roderich en attrapant le col de la brune, qui avait la bave aux lèvres.

- Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'Elizaveta est une profonde source de nuisance, dit Yao. Elle est montée sur Duracell ou… ?

Roderich haussa les épaules, et il fut décidé tacitement qu'on ne demanderait _pas_ de détails à Francis. _Aucun_. Ce fut donc au tour d'Arthur.

- Rien de bien croustillant. Je fume, je bois, je me sape comme ça me plaît, je suis pas les cours, j'écoute de la musique à fond, je fais le mur. Mes parents supportent mal. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme ponctua sa phrase en tirant sur sa clope. Bon, le fait qu'il tienne un bâton et une guimauve prête à griller dans l'autre main brisait sa crédibilité.

- Ah, et je ne m'entends pas du tout avec mes frères et sœurs. Depuis que je suis petit, ils me persécutent parce que je suis le dernier. Enfin, j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça…

- Ah, mais c'est important, les frères et sœurs, da ? dit Ivan, d'un air terrifiant. C'est pas très bien de se faire persécuter…

- Raison de plus pour répondre à mon amour, grand frère…

Yao coupa court à la conversation pendant qu'Ivan se mettait à protester.

- C'était super-sérieux, au début. J'ai l'impression que c'est parti en live, marmonna-t-il en mâchant un chamallow grillé.

Ludwig semblait sur le point de péter un câble.

- Meuh non, c'est tranquille _poule_tte ! fit Gilbert en tirant sur la joue d'Arthur. Regarde ce pauvre vieux, il se fait fracasser par la famille…

- Mais on est là pour l'aider ! surenchérit Francis en s'amusant à faire des couettes dans ses cheveux verts.

- Tu veux une tomate ? proposa Antonio.

- Besoin d'un héros ?

C'est bon ! Ludwig a pété un câble.

- Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous calmer trente secondes ? Merde ! C'est _sérieux_, putain ! Sérieux ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous savez pas poser vos culs cinq secondes et vous la fermer ? Depuis toute à l'heure, Victoria essaie de parler, alors si elle pouvait le faire sans avoir trois imbéciles qui racontent de la merde, l'abruti notoire se prenant pour un héros et une berserk qui fracasse tout le monde sans raison, ça serait mieux !

Il y eu comme un blanc.

- … Oui papa.

Maintenant que toute l'attention était sur elle, Victoria prit la parole –difficilement, cependant.

- Alors, euh… Moi, si je suis ici… C'est à cause… bah, ça peut paraître bizarre…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et cria en se cachant derrière ses mains :

- Mais arrêtez de me fixer, merde ! Y'en a pas huit ou dix qui peuvent faire semblant de pas écouter ? Vous me stressez !

Certains détournèrent le regard, plantèrent des marshmallows sur les bâtons ou firent semblant de prendre une conversation avec leur voisin.

- Voilà, c'est mieux… Bref. Je disais, c'est plutôt bizarre. En fait, je suis ici parce que j'ai tabassé ma « meilleure amie »… expliqua la brune en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- T'as fait quoi ? articula difficilement quelqu'un.

- Bah ouais, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis genre… la maternelle. On s'adorait, toutes les deux, et on partageait tout… Sauf que j'avais pas calé qu'on partageait aussi le même mec.

- Ouch.

- C'est le cas de le dire. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai été la voir pour m'expliquer et ça a dégénéré. Elle a donné le premier coup, mais comme j'étais celle avec le moins de bleus c'est elle qu'on a cru. Elle a raconté une histoire cousue de fil blanc et je passe pour une dangereuse criminelle maintenant.

- Et… ton copain ? demanda Justine.

- Quoi mon copain ?

- Bah… Je sais pas, il t'a trompé avec ta meilleure amie, tu devrais aller le fracasser aussi.

- Justine, commença Elizaveta, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'inciter les jeunes à la violence.

Un nouveau blanc.

Elizaveta partit pleurer dans son coin.

- Bah, rien mon copain. Je l'ai plaqué parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi comme ma meilleure amie « l'avait fait, elle ».

- En gros, t'es ici sans raison vraiment valable ?

- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les pohneys !

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Romano à cet instant.

« Quelle cruche. Elle ment trop mal.»

Mais bon, dommage pour le petit Romano. C'est à son tour d'y passer.

- Mon problème, c'est mon frère.

Feliciano à côté de lui se mit à chouiner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Antonio.

- Regarde-moi la bête ! râla Romano en désignant son frère. Ca, c'est du boulet comme on n'en fait plus.

- Mais non… il est mignon~, fit l'Espagnol.

- C'est ça, le problème. Il ressemble tellement à une tafiolle qu'il se fait massacrer. Du coup, je le défends…

- Donc, problèmes de violence et tout le barda ? demanda Antonio.

- Plus résultats scolaires en chute libre, vie sociale inexistante et problèmes d'intégration fami...

Tout à coup, Romano sursauta et se retourna d'un coup sec. Quelqu'un venait de choper son frè… Fausse alerte, c'était Elizaveta qui lui faisait un câlin. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait sans souffrir et heureux, étouffé dans ses seins.

Romano n'aimait peut-être pas son frère, mais pas au point de vouloir qu'il meure dans la douleur. Et puis, après tout, s'il le défendait, c'était juste pour sauver l'honneur familial.

- Vous avez compris l'idée. Suivant.

- Oh oh oh, attends voir…

_- Suivant. _

Le suivant, à la gauche de Feliciano, était Kiku. Il leva les yeux deux secondes, marmonna un truc que seul lui pu entendre, et prit la parole :

- Alors… Je suis arrivé en France… il y a quatre mois.

Il parlait lentement et choisissait soigneusement ses mots, faisant attention de laisser transparaître au minimum son accent. Du coup, il parlait à deux à l'heure.

- Et je ne suis pas réussit… à…

- Je n'_ai_ pas réussi, corrigea Francis dans son coin.

- A ? demanda quelqu'un.

- A je ne sais pas comment ça se dit.

Cette phrase était bigrement pratique, pensa Kiku.

- Trouver ton chemin ? proposa quelqu'un.

- Repérer les meilleures fringues à acheter les jours de soldes ! cria Feliks.

- Emballer une nana ?

- Manger des cuisses de grenouille ?

- Détourner un avion ?

- Barracuda !

- Gagner à Questions pour un Champion ?

Roderich mit un terme à ces élucubrations en faisant son rabat-joie.

- Je crois qu'il foulait dire « m'intégrer ».

- Bien sûr qu'il voulait dire ça, râla Gilbert. Merci Captain Obvious.

Kiku hocha simplement la tête.

- Oui, c'est ça. Suivant ?

Ludwig détourna le regard, tout à coup beaucoup moins à l'aise. Gilbert le regarda en gloussant comme un dindon. Tout le monde regardait le blond, attendant une parole de sa part…

* * *

Plop ! Danke shön à Meriwether A. Hyde pour la correction ! Danke shön à vous pour tout le feedback ! -Comment ça ça choque des gens que Tino il fume ? Tino il est finnois purée, Tino c'est un drogué sataniste païen !

Ouhou ! Bac de français le 20 et le 30 ! A... 16 heures... Horaire de merde... fin de journée, ça puuue. Le 30, ça pue... Purée que ça puuue...

*Si toi aussi tu passes un oral à une date de merde, envoie SUICIDE au 82121 ! Tu auras une sonnerie en cadeau pour te remonter le moral ! *

Sinon, en ce moment, j'adore mater des podcasts, des sketchs ou tous les trucs de merde du genre. Y'a quoi de bien ?

IL FAIT TROP CHAAAUD

MON PAPA IL VEND DES CLIMS ET J'EN AI MÊME PAS


	8. Olol, cool, c'est le retour du 3615

C'est la saison des mirabelles ! Et qui dit saison des mirabelles dit bientôt le schnaps de la nouvelle année, et qui dit schnaps de la nouvelle année dit terminer le schnaps de l'année d'avant pour récupérer les bouteilles. Mirabelle, ze best fruit ever.

Sinon, faites attention : dans ce chapitre, j'arrive à faire dire à Heraklès l'intégralité des paroles d'une chanson d'Andreas & Nicolas._  
_

* * *

_Ludwig détourna le regard, tout à coup beaucoup moins à l'aise. Gilbert le regarda en gloussant comme un dindon. Tout le monde regardait le blond, attendant une parole de sa part._

-Euhm. Je suis ici parce que je suis…

Sourires de tout le monde, avec des petits hochements de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. L'encourager. Si si.

-… Homo.

Personne ne bougea. Seuls leurs yeux qui clignaient prouvaient que c'était pas une photo. Ludwig, rouge comme une tomate, tenta un sourire et dit :

-Mmh… voilà ?

Gilbert explosa de rire dans les bras d'Antonio, pendant qu'Elizaveta se glissa sournoisement derrière Ludwig. Justine fit une grimace et râla :

-Mais merde !

-Merde quoi ? demanda Ludwig.

-Mais j'en ai marre ! Tous les mecs baisables aiment pas les filles !

Hein ? Ludwig passa encore deux teintes de rouge. Il était considéré comme « baisable » ?

-Hey ! Moi je suis pas pédé ! crièrent quelques garçons.

-Oooooh, j'aime ce manque de réaction ! chantonna Elizaveta. Ca veut dire que beaucoup d'entre vous sont gays ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, je garde tous vos secrets contre une sex-tape !

-Comment ça c'est su ? demanda Yao, le seul qui posait des questions intelligentes. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est toi qui l'a annoncé à tes parents, ou… ?

Ludwig se gratta la tête l'air de dire « j'ai rien vu, rien entendu, on passe au suivant ». Gilbert, quant à lui, émergea de son délire solitaire et y mit son grain de sel :

-Buhaaa ! Vous savez comment il s'est fait gruge par son père… pfffff… qu'a sa carte membre au FN en plus… Haha ! Ce con est pas capable de cacher son porno !

Ludwig s'éclata la main contre la face, qui n'était pas que rouge à cause de la chaleur des flammes.

-C'est bon, Gilbert, au suivant.

-Quoi ? Mais je veux raconter la gueule qu'il a faite quand il a vu les magazines hardcore gays que tu planquais sous ton lit comme n'importe quel débutant, et que-

-C'est bon, Gilbert, _au suivant_.

-Quoi quoi quoi ? Mais ça m'intéresse ! cria Elizaveta.

-Au _suivant_.

La brune fit la moue, mais Gilbert lui fit un petit signe de loin pour lui dire qu'il lui raconterait plus tard. Ce fut donc au tour de Feliks.

-Bon, vous voyez, j'ai, genre, totalement le même style de problème que Ludwig.

Deux-trois sourcils se levèrent, l'air de dire « Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que ce mec soit pédé jusqu'à l'os ? », mais Feliks ne s'en importa pas.

-Accessoirement, Liet peut le dire, j'ai…

-Qui ?

-Liet. Toris, là. Mais Liet, c'est totalement plus mignon, tu vois ? Enfin, j'ai…

-Tu as ?

Tout à coup, Feliks semblait bien plus mal à l'aise.

-Je… mon père apprécie moyennement que…

-Que ?

-Que je me travestisse.

Le Silence Très Gênant II : Le Retour. Feliks sans peurs et sans reproches regrettait visiblement de l'avoir ouverte.

-Enfin, pas tout le temps, hein ! C'est juste que… De temps en temps, j'aime bien, quoi, mais n'allez pas croire que… Enfin, oubliez, hein ?

-Oh, tu dois être trop mignon en jupe ! s'écria Justine, des chamallows plein la bouche.

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que tu as pris des jupes avec ? Faudrait que t'en mettes une demain.

Feliks écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Et puis, il hocha la tête. La blonde fit un grand « Yes » qui étonna tout le monde.

-Quoi ? J'aime les gays. L'homme de ma vie devra être gay.

-J'approuve, chantonna Elizaveta. Mais, en parlant de gays… Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait tenter d'arranger un truc entre ces deux là ? ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence –confidence qui n'en était pas une, dans la mesure où elles étaient chacune d'un côté du feu de camp.

Feliks lança un regard à Ludwig. Ludwig lança un regard à Feliks.

-Même pas en rêve, firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Mais mince ! chigna la brune. Vous êtes tous les deux gays donc fait pour copuler, et les opposés s'attirent, et je vois mal comment faire plus opposé que Ludwig et sa tête de macho et Feliks le travelo ! Donc, selon les lois de la fangirl, on DOIT vous mettre ensemble !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda Yao.

-C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais me taper tous les mecs qui bougent, fit Ludwig. Regarde, t'es hétéro, pourtant tu veux pas sortir avec tous les gars du monde. Bah c'est pareil.

-Ouais ! En plus, Ludwig, c'est le stéréotype du méchant pédé ! râla Feliks. Tu sais, celui sado-maso avec un accent Allemand et une combi en cuir moulante. Comme Mr Esclave. Et moi j'ai peur.

Gilbert refit un petit tour à se rouler par terre. Elizaveta et Justine tirèrent un peu la gueule, et Toris décida de prendre la parole avant qu'elles s'y remettent.

-Moi, c'est mon psy qui m'a envoyé ici.

-Ton psy ?

-Oh, je suis le seul à avoir un psy ?

-Non, non… dirent quelques têtes en se tournant.

-Donc, il m'a envoyé ici, parce qu'il a pensé que ça m'aiderait avec ma dépression…

-Tu fais une dépression ? Pourquoi ? demanda Alfred.

-Aucune idée, même si ça va un peu mieux depuis quelques semaines. J'espère que ces quatre semaines vont servir à quelque chose…

-Da, dit simplement Ivan à trois centimètres de l'oreille de Toris, le faisant hurler de terreur.

Pendant que le pauvre brun tentait de retourner à un état normal, Ivan prit la parole, tout sourire.

-Moi j'ai envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital.

Ce mec. Avait un don. Pour niquer l'ambiance. Tout le monde le regardait en silence, ce qui eu l'air de… l'apeurer?

-Mais je voulais pas ! Je pensais pas qu'il était aussi fragile ! Je voulais juste jouer.

Liste des personnes que Romano devait éviter à tout prix dans cette colo [Mise à jour terminée] : Ludwig Gilbert Antonio les deux pédés nordiques IVAN.

-Je vous jure, on jouait tranquillement au loup avec mon robinet, et…

-Au suivant ! cria quelqu'un.

-Et daaaaa ! Y'a eu du sang partout ! C'était drôle, alors j'ai…

-Suivant ! gueula Yao.

Natalia s'accrocha au bras d'Ivan et se colla à lui. Le grand Russe se mit à gémir à l'aide.

Trèèès crédible de la part de quelqu'un qui était en train de t'expliquer comment il avait déchiqueté un mec.

-Les gens ne veulent pas que j'épouse Ivan, dit simplement la blonde d'un ton… trop neutre.

Ivan en premier, visiblement. Il y eu un petit blanc, et Elizaveta posa la question qui hantait le crâne de tout le monde.

-Euh… Ivan, c'est pas ton frère ?

Natalia laissa son regard vide s'attarder pendant vingt bonnes secondes sur la Hongroise avant de dire :

-Demi.

Quelques « eeerk… » se laissèrent entendre. Romano s'entendit grogner. Une bombasse de perdue.

-Yeeeah ! Brother Complex ! hurlèrent Elizaveta et Justine d'une seule voix.

-Mais vous êtes complètement malades ? hallucina Sion. Vous fantasmez déjà sur les pédés, mais commencez pas avec l'inceste ! C'est ignoble !

-Tu ne comprends pas tout, ma petite, expliqua Elizaveta. Une sœur incestueuse ne demandant que l'amour de son grand frère, il n'y a rien de plus mignon. Mis à part du Twincest.

-Quoi ? Nan, l'inceste c'est dégueulasse, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de « mignon » là dedans ? cria Sion. Tu te vois baiser ton frère ou ta sœur ?

-Bah non… je suis pas amoureuse de mon frère, répliqua Elizaveta en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, et tu sais quoi ? C'est _normal_. Vouloir épouser son frère, passé quatre ans, c'est plus _normal_. L'inceste, c'est bon pour tes trips sur Internet, mais IRL c'est juste immonde.

-Oh, Sion, je te trouve bien critique, la coupa Justine. Arrête, s'il te plaît, de dire comme ça que Natalia est dégueulasse ou immonde. En plus, ils ne sont que de…

-Calmez-vous, on est pas en débat, râla Yao. Airbags, à toi.

Ioulia, à côté de Natalia, écarquilla les yeux.

-Pa… Pardon ?

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? fit le Chinois en se sentant transpirer.

-Tu viens totalement de dire Ioulia, geignit Gilbert en voyant le regard que lançait Ivan.

-Ouais, Ioulia, rien d'autre, ajouta Romano, qui sentait que ça allait mal tourner.

-Oui oui, Ioulia, absolument pas un surnom qui serait en quelque soit dégradant, fit Francis en croisant les yeux d'Elizaveta.

-Ah, désolée, sourit Ioulia, je pensais avoir mal entendu. Je peux être stupide parfois…

L'art d'étouffer une crise dans l'œuf.

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'être ici. C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère et ma sœur tous seuls, au milieu d'inconnus. Ils ont souvent tendance à se mettre tout le monde à dos, et n'arrivent jamais à se faire des amis, dit la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. Et… Et… Je voulais rester avec eux… C'est juste qu'ils sont… Si gentils… mais personne ne s'en rend jamais compte…

Cette fois-ci, elle pleurait comme une fontaine. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de chialer. Romano sentit le regard des autres garçons s'attarder sur Ioulia. Visiblement, ils avaient tous la même idée en tête. Ca serait au premier qui arriverait à se lever, passer Ivan-la-barricade, et prendre Ioulia et ses gros seins dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle et ses gros seins.

Francis et Gilbert étaient déjà debout, Alfred semblait sur le point de s'élancer, Yao se préparait mentalement à courir, Elizaveta s'apprêtait à crier un flot d'insultes, et Ioulia, pas vraiment au courant de la situation autour d'elle, prit dans ses bras le truc le plus proche d'elle. Qui s'avérait être… Mmh. Romano ne se souvenait plus de son nom. L'autre jumeau à lunettes.

Francis et Gilbert s'écroulèrent de rage à genoux en criant de désespoir, Alfred, prit par son élan, s'écrasa comme une merde, et les autres qui avaient bougé laissèrent un « rââh » sortir.

L'Elu, lui, venait de mourir heureux, la tête enfoncé dans la paire de nibards la plus énorme de la création.

Pour cacher son découragement, Alfred prit la parole.

-Je suis ici parce que les gens ne me reconnaissent pas comme leur héros…

-J'ai comme un doute, dit Roderich. Vu les cachetons que je t'ai vu avaler, ça ressemble plus à de l'hyperactivité.

-C'est purement secondaire… geignit le blond en mangeant un chamallow. Et toi fume pas tu vas mourir ! ajouta-t-il en montrant Tino qui s'était allumé une cigarette.

-Enfin… A la limite, je vais mourir quand même…

-Peut-être, mais en tant que héros je me dois de t'empêcher de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances d'un cancer des poumons ! cria l'Américain en se levant.

-Enfin… A la limite, je pense que je vais plus mourir d'une cirrhose du foie.

Il y eu un petit silence, puis Arthur dit :

-Je préfère la cirrhose aussi.

-Moi le cancer des poumons, fit Justine.

-Overdose, ça peut être sympa, au moins on meurt heureux, expliqua quelqu'un.

-Oh, les gens, on se reprend ? râla Yao. C'est à moi de parler.

-Mmh… Vas-y, fais-toi plaiz', lâcha Gilbert.

Yao prit une pose qu'il voulu philosophique, et dit :

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment de gros problèmes… Enfin si, mais uniquement au niveau scolaire. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis obligé d'aider mon père en tout et de m'occuper de mes frères et sœurs…

-Combien ? demanda Vash.

-Quatre…

-Ah oui, quand même, fit le Suisse.

-Non, non, quatre frères et trois sœurs. Enfin bref, résultat je n'arrive plus me démerder en cours, je m'endors tout le temps, j'ai des petits problèmes de comportement. Le CPE a parlé de cette colo à mon père, et il a pensé que ça serait bien que je prenne des vacances, et en plus ça fait genre que je fais tout pour m'en sortir et tout…

Yao semblait quand même vachement fier de tout ça. Suffit pas que d'être fier, pensa Romano.

-Mais j'ai un peu peur pour lui, là… Il va jamais réussir à survivre sans moi avec les sept mômes… La baraque va devenir le pire champ de bataille du monde.

-Tu ferais une parfaite mère au foyer, da ? lâcha Ivan avec un énorme sourire de slasher.

-Gyaaah !

Le Chinois hurlait de terreur dans les bras de Sion, qui regrettait vraiment d'avoir choisi cette place, pendant que le Russe tentait de comprendre pourquoi Yao réagissait de façon aussi drôle. Une fois que la petite brune réussit à se débarrasser du Chinois, elle prit la parole.

-J'ai tapé des gens, fit-elle en toussant.

-C'est bien tout ça, mais développe, somma Gilbert.

-Trois contre une, j'ai gagné ? tenta-t-elle.

-Et ?

-Bah le problème, c'est qu'c'était trois Reubeus, alors on a cru que j'ai fait du racisme, et que comme j'ai gagné, c'est moi qu'étais venue les faire chier… Tous des connards ceux-là…

Tout le monde lui lança un regard entendu.

-Oh, quoi, j'vous jure qu'c'est moi qu'ils sont venu emmerder, j'suis sûre que c'est parce qu'ils savaient que j'suis Feuj !

-T'as gagné contre trois mecs ? fit Elizaveta.

-Bah, je fais un peu de Krav Maga, et on va pas se mentir, ils devaient pas avoir plus de treize-quatorze ans et étaient bâtis comme des allumettes. Un peu comme Feliks en moins gays et plus wesh et plus alcoolisés. Et plus Reubeus.

-Merci, fit Feliks. Toujours un plaisir d'être un point de comparaison.

Sion n'y fit pas attention et continua son histoire.

-J'ai quand même eu pas mal d'emmerdes après ça, vu que j'avais pas mal d'autres bastons du genre avant, alors au vu des circonstances atténuantes il fut simplement décider de m'envoyer ici.

-Quelles « circonstances atténuantes » ? demanda Justine.

-Mmh… Mon daron est Reubeu ? Ils ont pensé que du coup, c'était pas sur base raciale. Enfin, j'aime quand même pas les Musulmans. Surtout que mon daron est Palestinien.

-Arrête les remarques racistes, Sion, râla Roderich. Pense ce que tu veux, mais garde-le pour toi. Et c'est pas parce que tu es Juive qu'automatiquement, tu dois détester tous les musulmans.

-Tous les musulmans n'aiment pas les Juifs, répondit Sion.

L'Autrichien soupira et regarda Sion d'un ton morne.

-Visiblement non, si tu es juive c'est que ta mère l'est, donc ton père ne déteste pas les Juifs.

-Bon, changeons de sujet ! fit Elizaveta. Le racisme, c'pas bien, la guerre, c'pas bien, tout les peuples devraient être copains, on est tous d'accord là-dessus, sauf Sion, mais on lui rentrera dans le crâne le contraire avant la fin de la colo, alors passons au suivant. Que quelqu'un réveille Heraklès.

Justine et Sion, qui étaient chacune d'un côté du Grec, entreprirent de lui enfoncer leurs doigts dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, et dise de sa voix lente et endormie :

-Je suis narcoleptique… C'est-à-dire que je…

Ronfle. Ce mec venait de s'endormir au milieu de sa phrase. Romano était complètement atterré. Les autres soupirèrent et ce fut à Justine d'y passer.

-Ma grand-mère m'a envoyée ici… Le truc, c'est qu'elle habite vraiment pas loin d'Amsterdam. Alors on va pas se mentir, mon frère et moi on s'arrangeait pour aller chez elle à chaque vacances, et on profitait bien avec nos potes de là-bas de nos soirées dans la capitale-de-tout-ce-qui-est-interdit-autre-part.

-Pourquoi au passé ?

-J'y viens. Officiellement, on traînait seulement avec nos amis en tout bien tout honneur, tu penses j'me vois mal dire « Mémé, ce soir on va au coffee-shop et Lars a assez économisé pour tester une pute en vitrine ! ». Mais Mémé a fini par se douter de quelque chose et m'a envoyé ici pour me calmer. Point.

-T'as oublié une partie, dit Yao.

-Moi ? Nooon…

-Si si, tu sais, genre la partie « Pourquoi t'es là et pas ton frère ».

Justine commença à triturer ses doigts et à se sentir mal à l'aise. L'attention de tout le monde était rivée sur elle.

-En fait… Aux dernières vacances, y'a eu un accident. Un vrai accident. J'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt avec une amie, et mon frère revenait avec l'autre voiture une ou deux heures après. Ils étaient tous bourrés, et la voiture s'est encastrée dans un arbre.

Le silence autour d'elle était uniquement brisé par le crépitement du feu, ce qui aggravait encore plus le malaise de la Belge.

-Il y a pas eu de blessés graves, sauf mon frère. Il est dans le coma depuis. Quand ma grand-mère l'a su, elle a tempêté. Elle râlait, elle pleurait, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'on allait faire à Amsterdam, moi et Lars, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien à mes parents quant au fait que moi aussi, j'allais sur Amsterdam, si je venais dans cette colonie et que ce qui était arrivé à mon frère me serve de leçon, et qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne se réveillait pas. Donc… Voilà.

-Wow.

C'était bien résumé. Wow. Romano ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Peut-être « Putain… »

-Mmh… Suivant ? tenta Justine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les regards convergèrent vers Tino.

-Oh, c'est déjà à nous ? On est les derniers en plus…, fit Tino.

-Mmh, vous ? C'est une connerie de groupe ?

-Connerie ? Oh, non, non. C'est juste ma mère qui n'aime pas que je sorte avec Berwald et qui pense que je suis déséquilibré mentalement, donc qui m'envoie ici. Et Berwald est là parce qu'il a réussi à convaincre sa mère de l'inscrire ici. Comme ça, je suis pas tout seul. Et accessoirement, ma mère a fait un Epic Fail. C'tout.

Le grand blond se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est mignon… firent Elizaveta et Justine, qui semblait s'être remise très vite de son histoire.

-Et bien, avec tout ça, on dirait bien qu'on a finit… fit Yao en mangeant un autre chamallow. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'y en a qu'un ou deux qui risqueraient de te massacrer dans un coin…

Mention spéciale à Sion et surtout Ivan.

-Et que personne n'a de casier judiciaire trop important… Tiens, c'est quoi cette colo pour gosses en difficultés même pas foutus d'être vraiment en difficulté ?

-Ah ça… fit une voix derrière lui.

-Tous les colons sursautèrent pour voir les monos assis derrière eux.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand vous êtes là ? demanda Ludwig.

-Pas mal de temps, dit Jonathan.

-En fait, carrément pas mal de temps, on est là depuis le début, mais avant on s'tait cachés, rit Manu. Y'a jamais eu de propriétaire qui nous convoque, fallait juste vous faire parler.

-Pour vous faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur les uns des autres, expliqua Antoine en voyant les regards perdus des adolescents. Merci Vash pour avoir lancé le truc.

Le Suisse hocha calmement la tête.

-Quand vous voulez. N'oubliez pas mon croissant demain matin, comme convenu. Au chocolat.

-'Tain, t'es vraiment une pute… fit Gilbert.

-Peut-être, mais demain j'aurais un croissant.

-On s'en fout, de tout ça, les coupa Yao. Expliquez nous plutôt pourquoi y'a pas vraiment d'ados difficiles dans cette colo pour ados difficiles.

Antoine sourit et dit :

-C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas des ados difficiles… Juste des ados mal compris. Les ados plus difficiles, on les envoie sur d'autres colos, comme le stage de voile, la session d'août de celle-ci, ou le camp en Auvergne. Sur cette colo, on place les gosses comme vous, un peu marginaux et incompris. Bon, après vous avoir entendu parler, il y en a deux-trois qui ont traversé les filets, mais c'est pas grave. Vous êtes tous gentils quand même.

Ce mono était un simplet. Un peu comme l'Esportugais chelou. Antoine/Antonio… Ca devait être le prénom.

-Enfin bref, il se fait tard, fit Antoine. Au lit, les mômes.

-Quoi ? Mais il est même pas onze heures !

-Ouais, mais demain réveil à sept heures et départ à huit heures. Vous allez comprendre ce que c'est, une charrette…

* * *

Moi, avoir honte ? Jamais.

Ce n'est qu'un petit retard~ Mais c'est les vacances, il fait moche, du coup ça me démotive. En plus les résultats du bac m'ont tuée (Je savais que j'avais loupé l'oral, mais vu mes notes j'ai fait aussi un hors-sujet en écrit. Buhaaaaaa. La. HAINE.) Et maintenant qu'il commence à faire beau, tout le monde part en vacances. J'aime la vie.

J'en profite ici pour vous dire que c'est bientôt -genre la semaine prochaine- les championnats du monde d'un sport que personne ne connaît ici, mais qui a bien la classe, le twirling-bâton. Championnat se déroulant en Floride et auquel une de mes potes participe ! Go Maéva ! Go le groupe 12 Lorraine !

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, vos encouragements et tout. Ca fait toujours super plaisir, un peu comme si on allumait une petite bougie mignonne dedans mon coeur sauf que c'est pas pour de vrai. (Sinon je meurs).

Encore merci à Meriwether A. Hyde pour ses corrections :p

Sinon, que dire... La drogue, c'mal, l'alcool, c'mal, fumer, c'mal... N'écoutez pas les conneries que dit Sion sur les Musulmans, mais en temps que OC!Israël je me vois mal la faire pas raciste. On va pas se mentir, j'ai beau être sioniste (olol), c'est sûr qu'Israël est pas vraiment un pays doux où il fait bon vivre.

A bientôt pour la suite ! Genre, je sais pas quand, mais bientôt... Oh... Oh... -Sinon, j'ai un OS et d'autres trucs que je devrais avoir bouclés d'ici... Fin août ?

Je vous BICHE mes biches ! Allez acheter des mirabelles de Moselle pour faire tourner l'économie de mon chez-moi :)


	9. Carriole : Ze very beginggin début

La philo, c'est horrible. Ou c'est juste le prof ; toujours est-il qu'on doit être la seule classe de S qui fait ses disserts de philo en maths.

* * *

-Faut lui mettre le doigt dans la bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre tu sais ?

Romano se retourna en grognant vers Justine qui le regardait tenter d'enfiler ce filet de merde à ce canasson de chiasse, qui prenait un malin plaisir à serrer les dents pour ne pas le laisser mettre ce putain de mors.

-Un doigt dans la bouche ? T'es folle, j'fourre pas mon doigt là-dedans, c'est dégueulasse ! En plus, il va me gerber d'ssus !

La Belge rit en récupérant le filet et se mettant à la place de Romano, et l'enfila sur la tête du pohney en quelques secondes.

-Tadaa ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! fit Justine en souriant. Et, au fait, tu ne risquais rien, un cheval ne vomit pas.

Le brun maugréa un « gnagna » avant de partir voir son frère, les mains dans les poches. Feliciano était occupé à penser (ou panser… brosser… virer toute la merde quoi) l'énorme cheval qui allait tirer une des deux calèches, et le brunet en profitait pour papoter gayment avec Feliks. Euh nan, gaiment. Si un jour Feliciano papotait gayment, Romano allait lui râper la face contre le premier mur de crépis qu'il croisait. Donc, il fallait l'éloigner de Feliks, des deux nordiques et de l'autre Aryen amateur de saucisses. D'Heraklès aussi, vu qu'il est Grec, et du trio des cassos. Francis et l'Esportugais semblaient les plus dangereux pour l'hétérosexualité de son frère. Il devait faire gaffe à Justine et surtout Elizaveta, aussi. Bon Dieu, son frère ne ressortirait jamais normal de cette colo.

-Hey, toi… Va aider Ivan au lieu de comater en tirant la gueule, dit Sion derrière lui, portant les caisses de casse-croûtes vers les calèches.

Romano se retourna pour protester, mais se dit au dernier moment que même pas en rêve il l'ouvre devant Sion sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières et un couteau aiguisé. Même si elle faisait une tête de moins que lui. Il oserait l'ouvrir devant… Son frère… L'abruti notoire et Mister invisible, là… Le Japonais… Surement le geek et Feliks la tantouze… Pas Lily, parce que Vash n'est jamais loin derrière, ni Ioulia à cause d'Ivan… Mine de rien, ça faisait quand même quelques gens, Romano était fier de son courage. Courage qui disparu quand il croisa le regard de Natalia quand il s'approcha d'Ivan. L'Italien se contenta de se barrer et de se planquer derrière son frère jusqu'à ce que les trois chevaux soient prêts.

Finalement, les trois bêtes furent attachées aux deux carrioles, et les deux carrioles furent remplies d'une trentaine de petits colons et monos. –Elles étaient presque kiffantes, ces carrioles. Un peu genre Far West, tout ça… Alfred se sentait plus pisser en montant dedans, c'était limite il avait pas sorti le chapeau de cow-boy et le bandana de tarlouze.

Avant de monter, Romano avait lancé un regard noir à son frère. Celui qui disait « Tu vas à côté de moi, je t'arrache les couilles avec un sécateur. »

Bien mal lui en prit. Alors que son frère s'était assis entre le bouffeur de patates gay et le geek à lunettes, lui se retrouva coincé entre l'abruti notoire et l'Esportugais chelou. Au moins, il avait une belle vue, sur le décolleté et le short de Justine, sur la banquette d'en face… Il devait bien avouer qu'il la trouvait vachement bonne… Bon, par contre elle avait… Dix-sept, dix-huit ans… Et lui… Tout juste quinze… Mmh. Elle avait presque l'âge d'être sa mère, mais c'était pas grave, elle était super bien roulée quand même. Romano glissa un regard en coin à ses voisins, d'un côté Alfred qui chantait des chansons de merde et de l'autre Antonio qui… Qui reluquait de bas en haut Justine. Romano fronça les sourcils et enfonça son coude dans les côtes de l'Espagnol. Chasse. Gardée.

Antonio se contenta de se frotter le flanc avant de faire un grand sourire resplendissant et rempli de sous-entendus à Romano. Romano qui commença honnêtement à flipper. Il croyait quand même pas qu'il l'avait empêché de matter Justine parce que… ? Non… ? Oh punai…

-Salut tout le monde ! cria Christophe le Pédobear, à l'avant de la calèche. Content de voir que vous êtes réveillés !

Réveillés. _Mais bien sûr_, il était huit heures trente le matin, en plein mois de juillet.

-Donc vous êtes le groupe dans la calèche de Schémell, ajouta Christophe en montrant l'énorme bête de trait blanche devant lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tout seul, mais il a bien autant de force que les deux ponettes qui tirent l'autre chariot. Cependant, il faudra quand même que vous descendiez pour marcher à côté dans les trop grandes côtes.

Beh tient, fallait qu'ils marchent en plus ? Il allait dire quoi maintenant, qu'ils allaient avancer à trois à l'heure pour apprécier le putain de paysage bien trop près de la frontière Allemande ?

-Aujourd'hui, on ira lentement, histoire que vous vous familiarisez et puissiez apprécier le paysage Mosellan…

Vacherie, Romano devrait faire une fac de… d'anticipation… Pour devenir anticipateur… Ca doit exister cette connerie. Y'a bien des magnétiseurs ou des médiums àlakon.

-Finalement, Christophe lança la bête. –Façon de parler, le vieux avait beau avoir un certain gabarit, le canasson devait au moins faire quatre tonnes. Pourquoi Romano se trouait le cul à s'auto-expliquer ses vannes vaseuses de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il pensait… Y'a que lui pour arriver à lire les esprits.

Simon, le fils d'une vingtaine d'années de Pédobear, les suivait avec la calèche tirée par Funny et Wyverne -Qui étaient un… Fjord… Fjord en plus d'être une marque de pohneys était une montagne Suédoise ou Russe, un truc des pays Baltes là, pour c'qu'il s'en foutait, et un Al'finger, qui devait être autre chose que les doigts d'Alfred.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le petit village. Le chariot bâché avançait à six à l'heure, le bruit des roues était insupportable, et les sujets de conversation étaient nuls à chier.

-Quelqu'un veut monter devant ? demanda Christophe.

-Moi ! crièrent Elizaveta et Alfred, en sautant sur la banquette de chaque côté de Christophe sans lui demander son avis.

Bien, deux problèmes de moins.

-Au fait, Gilbert, je me demandais… commença Roderich en regardant Gilbert en face de lui, se tartosant généreusement la tête de crème solaire malgré l'ombre de la bâche. TU as vraiment les yeux aussi rouges ?

-Mmh ? T'as dis quoi ?

-Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des albinos, mais ils avaient pas les yeux aussi rouges que les tiens, ils le sont tellement qu'on ne dirait pas que c'est naturel…

-Ouh, le geek me matte à ce point ? fit l'albinos avec un sourire narquois, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire se retourner Elizaveta.

Roderich utilisa le regard numéro 7 (« Don't mess with the Zohan »), accompagné d'un « très mature, vraiment ».

-C'est vrai, je me demandais aussi, fit Feliciano en regardant Gilbert avec un grand sourire.

Gilbert qui répondit avec une petite teinte rose aux joues, sous le regard ahuri de Romano _et que même que si ce bâtard posait encore seulement les yeux sur son frère il était mort et enterré_. Parce qu'aucun mec, _aucun_, ne chinerait son frère pendant cette colo. _Aucun_. Et d'où son frère parlait d'abord ?

-Ouais, euh en fait c'est des lentilles… Vu que de toute façon j'avais décidé de me mettre aux lentilles, j'en ai pris des sur-mesure de couleur qui coûtent un bras. Normalement mes yeux sont plus roses en fait…

-Mais pourquoi des lentilles rouges ? demanda Francis. Y'a plus discret… Bleu ou vert ?

-Ouais, mais comme ça, ça fait trop classe et ça accentue le fait que je suis albinos et ça c'est cool.

Ludwig soupira devant la réplique de son cousin, et dit :

-Oui, enfin bon, y'a pas si longtemps, j'te rappelle que tu trouvais pas ça si cool d'être albinos.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes, j'ai toujours trouvé ça génial !

-Gilbert… Tu t'étais teint les cheveux en noir et t'avais trouvé une paire de lunettes qui laissait même pas voir tes yeux… Et tu te sapais en gros pull et longues manches tous les jours, pas pour pas avoir de coups de soleils mais pour pas qu'on voie que t'étais pâle comme un cul.

Gilbert se gratta le cou, avant de tenter :

-Mmh… J'étais beau gosse à l'époque…

-Abruti.

La carriole traversa la nationale et se dirigea vers un petit village. Vraiment, comment les gens pouvaient vivre dans de tels bleds ? Il devait y avoir cents habitants, à tout péter…

-Hey ! Je savais bien que je l'avais prit avec ! fit Antonio en sortant un jeu de 52 cartes tout défoncé de sa poche.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais il a quel âge ton jeu ? demanda Francis en regardant l'élastique prêt à péter et les cartes se déchirant de partout.

-On s'en fout, il me manque qu'un trois et un joker. C'est le jeu spécial bataille corse, c'est pour ça qu'il est en train de mourir.

Bataille corse ? Visiblement, ce mec n'avait pas que du mauvais goût. Le trio des trois abrutis leva la banquette pour trouver une caisse vide à retourner, et ils commencèrent à distribuer les cartes.

Romano et Justine furent les seuls à les suivre dans leur délire les autres se contentaient de les regarder se massacrer les mains en discutant.

-Big Mac ! hurla Gilbert en frappant le tas de cartes au milieu de la caisse.

-Big Mac ? demanda Alfred en se retournant, toujours devant.

-Big Mac ? C'est quoi ton trip ? râla Francis.

-Regarde, y'a un 4, deux autres cartes entre, et un autre 4… Ca fait un Big Mac.

-J'ai jamais joué avec ces règles ! Qu'est-ce que t'inventes ?

-Mais y'a un putain de Big Mac, donne moi ces cartes ! cria l'albinos.

-Bouffe-les connard !

Ludwig soupira en regardant son cousin se faire enfoncer cinq malheureuses cartes au fond du gosier. Feliciano, à côté de lui, sourit avant de lui demander :

-Il est toujours comme ça, ton cousin ? Je veux dire, joyeux et tout ?

Ludwig tiqua devant le sourire radieux de l'Italien, avant de répondre :

-Mmh… Plutôt chiant et bruyant, tu veux dire…

-Mon frère aussi est toujours bruyant, mais c'est toujours pour râler et crier après les gens… Jamais pour dire quelque chose de drôle ou gentil.

-Gilbert n'est pas vraiment un modèle de gentillesse.

-Mais si, ce matin, j'ai pas tout compris, mais il m'a dit que j'étais mignon et sympa et qu'il m'aimait bien, alors je devais traîner avec toi…

Oh le connard. C'est pas comme si c'était la quatrième fois qu'il tentait de le caser avec un mec qu'il jugeait à « la hauteur d'être son génialissime beau-frère. »

-En plus je t'aime bien même si on se connait pas vraiment, ça doit être parce que t'es beau et qu'on est dans la même tente et que t'es sympa même si tu parles pas beaucoup…

Kiku, assis de l'autre côté de Ludwig, écoutait la conversation sans savoir où se mettre, et était devenu aussi rouge que son voisin.

-Oui, bon, Feliciano, le coupa Ludwig en tentant de se recomposer. Tu, euh… Tu ne parlais pas autant avant.

-Oui, avant j'avais un peu peur. Tout le monde me rappelait un peu les gens qui nous embêtent toute l'année, mon frère et moi… Ca me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, ça va un petit peu mieux… Y'en a encore qui me font peur, mais plus toi.

Ok. Il avait une tête à faire peur.

-De toute façon, tu me protègeras de ceux qui me font peur, hein ? Lovino a dit qu'il voulait plus que je lui parle de toute la colo ! pleurnicha le petit Italien en lui prenant la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé répondre à ça ? Ludwig avait le cerveau qui carburait a cent-vingt à l'heure, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui imposait un contact physique, et ça n'aidait pas que ce soit un minet sanglotant.

-Ou… ouais…

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire une erreur que vous regretterez toute votre vie !

-Cool ! On est amis alors ! fit Feliciano en prenant Ludwig dans ses bras.

Mauvais timing. Exactement le moment que choisit Gilbert pour se retourner. L'albinos regarda avec étonnement son cousin, qui tenta de faire un « What the fuck ?» avec le langage des signes. Gilbert se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à la bataille corse en hurlant un « Sandwich !» retentissant.

* * *

A midi trente, les deux carrioles s'arrêtèrent dans un bois. Antoine les y rejoints avec la camionnette, apportant à la joie de tous les sandwiches préparés avec amour le matin par Sion et Gilbert, qui déchargèrent en même temps les bouteilles d'eau et les paquets de chips.

-Ils ont une sale gueule, les sandwiches au jambon, se plaint quelqu'un en tenant son bout de pain avec une overdose de beurre et une lamelle de jambon.

-Ouais, bah tu te tagueule, j'ai dû en faire trente tout seul ce matin ! râla Gilbert. Sion elle est arrivée, elle a dit « Ouais, mais je touche pas au jambon moi, c'est pas kasher t'sais, j'fais les sandwiches végétariens » et elle m'a laissé en plan !

-Quoi ? J'ai pas une voix de pétasse comme ça ! cria Sion en distribuant de magnifiques sandwiches pleins à craquer de salade, de tomates, de concombres, d'œufs durs et de sauce à Victoria, Roderich et Feliks.

-Je veux un sandwich de bouffe-salade ! cria quelqu'un.

-Je veux un steak!

-Je veux un Big Mac-Grande Frite-Coca !

-Bande de salopards ! Vous allez bouffer ces sandwiches que j'ai grave sué à faire !

-Quoi ? En plus t'as de la transpi' tombée dans le sandwich ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Beuh, j'y touche pas…

-Gilbert, t'es immonde.

L'albinos embarqua son sandwich, son paquet de chips et sa bouteille d'eau et alla manger au pied de l'arbre où étaient accrochés les pohneys en tirant la gueule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible… soupira Elizaveta, assise à l'écart avec les filles.

-Vous avez fait quoi, au fait, dans votre chariot ? demanda Victoria à Justine.

-Une bataille corse, répondit la Belge en montrant sa main rouge fluo. Et vous ?

-Bah, on a terminé notre nuit, on a parlé, et avec les filles on s'est foutu de ta gueule.

La blonde s'arrêta deux secondes, avant de regarder Victoria dans les yeux et de dire :

-Pardon ?

-Bah, on s'est foutu de ta gueule à cause de ce que tu as raconté cette nuit…

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais, comme t'es somnambule…

-Pardon ?

-Ah ça tu l'es ! râla Sion. Tu m'as encore empêchée de dormir !

Elizaveta, jusque là occupée à ne rien faire, s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Tu savais pas que t'es somnambule ? Pourtant c'était trop drôle ! T'étais en train de lister et noter tous les mecs de la colo.

La Belge écrasa sa main sur sa face, sous les rires des autres.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, alors ?

-Tu disais que t'aimais bien Francis et Ludwig, mais que ton genre c'était plus Antonio ou les deux Italiens, et aussi que t'avais vu les abdos d'Heraklès quand il sortait de la douche et que t'avais failli lui sauter dessus pour le violer sur place et que lui, c'était « quand il veut où il veut », répondit Ioulia.

-Ouais… Enfin bon c'est vrai, quoi… Il avait de ces tablettes…, soupira d'aise la Blonde.

-J'avoue que je te suis sur ce coup, ajouta Victoria.

-Moi pas trop, fit Elizaveta. Je suis pas trop dans le trip « beau gosse Méditerranéen », je préfère le Continental, c'est plus résistant à l'emploi. Ca fait plus dans la qualité que dans la quantité.

Kiku, qui se trouvait –encore une fois- au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait la conversation en son qualité Blu-Ray, décida que l'ouverture d'esprit des Européens était vraiment mauvaise pour lui.

-Hey, les filles, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Alfred en s'approchant d'elles.

-Etude de la qualité de la marchandise, comparaison de la qualité/quantité, rapport de l'offre et de la demande, répondit Elizaveta en finissant ses chips.

-Ah, répondit le blond en partant, n'ayant pas pigé deux traîtres mots.

Il s'assit à côté des garçons, en maugréant un vague « problèmes économiques àlakon ». Les autres soupirèrent en le voyant arriver, subissant déjà l'overdose du « héros ».

-Vous avez tous été pisser ? cria Jonathan à l'attention des colons. On remballe !

-Pisser ? Où sont les toilettes ? demanda une fille.

Jonathan ne répondit rien, et se contenta de montrer le bois dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Les filles pâlirent à cette idée.

-Allez, sans rancune, fit Manu en leur envoyant un rouleau de PQ. Vous allez vite vous habituer.

* * *

Une fois rentrés au club, le soir, les colons se couchèrent tous dans l'herbe, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer dans les tentes. La journée les avait vannés, Alfred les avait vannés, la chaleur les avait vannés, et à peine rentrés deux _poule_s leur avaient couru au cul. Ils avaient dû décrasser le gros Schémell et Funny et Wyverne, graisser les harnais, rentrer les carrioles dans la grange, et maintenant il était dix-huit heures et ils étaient des loques. Dix-huit heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle leurs potes devraient se lever. Environ.

Le portable d'Elizaveta sonna, les sortant tous de leur léthargie. La brune répondit rapidement, sans regarder qui l'appelait. Bien mal lui en prit.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui dire de mettre le haut-parleur pour entendre les cris à l'autre bout du fil. Elizaveta devint rouge pivoine et partit en courant dans la grange, son portable en main.

-Punaise, c'était quoi ça ? fit Yao.

-Vu la voix, je dirais sa mère, répondit Roderich.

-Pourquoi sa mère appellerait en hurlant ?

-Je sais pas…

L'Autrichien eu un moment de latence, avant de dire :

-Ah si, je sais. Aujourd'hui, c'était les résultats des épreuves anticipées du Bac.

Un « Eh merde… » made in la moitié des gens se fit entendre. Moitié des gens qui sortit lentement son portable pour voir le nombre d'appels manqués ou de SMS qui pourraient leur donner un indice quelconque sur leur degré de ratage.

-Français : 7 écrit, 11 oral. TPE : 14 ! cria Gilbert. Je gère la fougère !

-C'est nul, Gilbert. 18 écrit, 19 oral, sourit Francis en vérifiant ses SMS. TPE, 17, 13 en sciences, 13 en maths.

-Putain, t'es passé sous le bureau ou quoi ? Et pourquoi t'as passé des sciences ?

-Les joies de la section littéraire~

Quelques autres crièrent de fureur devant leurs résultats. Il se trouva que Vash se prit un savon par son père, Roderich ne dit rien mais Romano vit un 2 avec un zéro derrière sur son SMS, et Antonio et Arthur fêtaient le fait qu'ils avaient au dessus de 5 dans les matières qu'ils avaient passées.

-Pff, dit Yao. Vous allez galérer, les gars. J'avais les mêmes notes que vous et j'ai eu mon bac de justesse, cette année.

-Moi je l'ai eu large, ajouta Justine. Avec mention.

-Et moi je l'ai eu sans mention, fit Ioulia.

-Oui, les vieux, brisez pas notre délire je vous prie. Il est où Roderich ? demanda Antonio.

-Parti voir Lizzie.

* * *

Elizaveta s'était assise dans la grange, entre deux bottes de pailles, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Roderich s'assit à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Elle a recommencé ?

-Tu m'étonnes, qu'elle a recommencé ! Je me suis encore faite insultée, alors que mes résultats ne sont pas si mauvais ! pleura la brune dans ses genoux. Je lui ai raccroché au nez, j'en pouvais plus… Elle va me faire péter un câble… J'en ai marre…

Roderich rassembla tout son courage, et posa une main hésitante sur le dos de son amie, comme pour lui montrer son soutien. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment d'être aussi timide et de ne pas être capable de faire autre chose pour elle.

Et il s'en voulu encore plus en voyant Gilbert arriver, et immédiatement courir auprès d'Elizaveta pour la calmer et essuyer ses larmes, même sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Et il s'en voulu encore plus en voyant le sourire triomphant que lui adressait l'albinos, pendant qu'il tenait la Hongroise dans ses bras.

* * *

-Et tu m'as bien compris, abruti, cria Romano en tirant son frère par la joue vers la tente, plus tard dans la soirée, je te vois encore te coller une fois à l'autre Aryen, j't'en fous une ! Et c'est la même sentence si tu m'appelles _Lovino_ devant tout le monde ! Capiche ?

-Aïe… Fratello… Ludwig, à l'aide…

-D'où tu l'appelles à l'aide ? s'étonna Romano en lâchant son jumeau.

-Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait quand les gens essaient de me faire du mal.

Romano s'écrasa la main contre le visage, totalement désespéré.

-Si tu fais encore un truc de falafolle du genre avec lui, je te renie.

* * *

Plop !

Excusez-moi du retard, en réalité je m'attendais pas à avoir des devoirs. Vraiment. -C'est beau la TS.

Sinon, j'avoue que je sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter, à part que j'adore toujours autant ce truc x) J'ai aussi bossé sur pas mal d'autres projets, comme "Une dernière danse" déjà fini posté remballé et "Sheol", qui a encore besoin de quelques semaines de boulot avant que je le considère comme lisable.

Ah, si. Pour ce qui est de Gilbert, il se trouve que les albinos, en plus de cuire comme des homards au soleil, ont les yeux rosâtres et une vision totalement dégueulasse. C'est pas un trait que j'ai déjà vu dans une fanfic sur lui, mais j'y tiens personellement. Gilbert sera un veritable albinos, avec toutes les merdes que ça sous-entend.

Sinon... Vous avez déjà vu un somnanbule en action ? Si non, vous devriez. C'est ze EPICEST THING EVER.

Je vous biche toujours autant et tout et tout, que ce soit les favers, les reviewers, les lecteurs, et l'incredible correctice, et à bientôt pour la suite qui ne devrait pas autant tarder !


	10. Débat: Loupsgarou: Cools ou cons ?

:D... :D... :D... Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ?

* * *

-Levez-vous ! Vite !  
-Aff gesafwea ?

Gilbert écarquilla difficilement les yeux, pour voir Jonathan, dans l'ouverture de la tente, un sac de couchage par-dessus la gueule.

-Gweee ? fit l'albinos, hallucinant.  
-Embarquez vos sacs et vos coussins, il y a un putain d'orage dehors ! expliqua le mono, en faisant déjà sortir Yao et Ivan. Allez dans le hangar !

Finalement, les autres s'extirpèrent aussi de la tente, et se retrouvèrent sous une trombe d'eau. Les autres couraient déjà comme des dératés vers l'écurie, malgré le champ de vison de trois mètres, leurs sacs de couchage au-dessus de la tête pour tenter de se protéger comme ils le pouvaient. Feliciano trébucha sur Feliks, devant lui, mais fut sauvé au dernier moment par Ludwig qui le rattrapa par le col. –Feliks, par contre, tomba sur Victoria qui tomba sur Ioulia qui rebondit dans la boue en faisant « Boing ».

Une fois les derniers arrivés dans l'écurie, les monos, aidés des plus réveillés, commencèrent à fermer les lourdes portes coulissantes pour empêcher le vent de venir refroidir encore plus la bâtisse, avant que tout le monde n'aille dans la grange, histoire de se poser un peu.

-Comment ça résonne, fit Francis en tenant son sac de couchage trempé autour de lui.  
-Encore heureux qu'on laisse nos valises dans la grange, dit Justine. J'aurais peur de leur état sinon.  
-Et sinon, j'aimerais finir ma nuit, râla Romano. On dort où ?  
-Eh bien, commença Antoine, il y en a qui peuvent se coucher sur les sièges des calèches, et sinon y'a les bottes de paille, là… N'allez pas sur le foin, par contre. Pénélope, va voir s'il y a des serviettes quelque part, Manu et Jonathan, aidez moi à installer les bottes de paille. Ivan, Ludwig, vous pouvez aller vérifier que toutes les portes sont bien verrouillées ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et les autres partirent à la recherche d'une place pour dormir. Quand Ludwig revint de son tour du bâtiment, Kiku lui fit signe de venir dans une des calèches, où Feliciano, Romano et Alfred s'étaient déjà rendormis.

-Mmh, maugréa simplement Ludwig, en voyant le cadavre d'Alfred, étalé de tout son long sur le sol entre les deux rangées de sièges, alors que les deux frères Italiens s'étaient tannés sur quasiment toute la longueur des banquettes.

Cette nuit allait être _confortable_.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sion décida qu'elle en avait marre de ne pas réussir à s'endormir. Elle prit donc sur elle, et descendit de sa botte de paille, bien décidée à se sociabiliser en allant à la recherche de gens qui ne dormaient pas et avec qui elle pourrait faire la conversation. –Oui, parce que sinon, elle pouvait faire la conversation à Justine, mais elle dormait, l'intérêt était donc moindre. Parce que bon, déjà qu'elle était Belge, en plus elle était blonde, alors si encore au-dessus de ça on rajoutait qu'elle était somnambule…

Dans une des deux calèches, Arthur était encore réveillé. Il discutait avec Tino, qui était enveloppé dans un sac de couchage dans les bras de Berwald –qui, lui, dormait comme un bébé… Vash, Roderich, Yao et Toris étaient eux aussi réveillés, et Feliks était étalé comme un pacha sur le siège du conducteur, ronflant comme un bienheureux.

-Bah tiens, ça serait pas l'associale ? fit Arthur en voyant Sion s'asseoir avec eux.  
-Ta gueule.  
-Pourquoi t'es toujours sur la défensive comme ça ?  
-Quoi, y'a une loi qui l'interdit ? grogna la jeune fille.

Arthur soupira, avant de reprendre sa conversation qui avait l'air très intéressante avec Tino, qui fit tourner son paquet de bonbons.

-Alors, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble avec Berwald ?  
-Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ? râla Sion. C'est quoi ces discutions de gonzesse que vous vous tapez ?  
-Excuse, il est quatre heures et demi, il y a un orage de malade, on a la tête dans le cul, on arrive pas à dormir, il fait froid, et on essaie d'oublier le fait que la porte juste derrière nous n'arrête pas de bouger depuis vingt minutes, expliqua Toris.

En effet, l'énorme porte en bois se secouait comme si elle avait Parkinson. Mais c'est une façon de parler. Les portes n'ont pas Parkinson, d'une manière générale.

-Donc, Tino, parle, j'me fais chier, dit Yao.  
-Oui, oui. Donc, je disais. Je connais Berwald depuis l'école primaire, environ… Mais on se parlait pas plus que ça en fait. Au collège, je sais plus, on était dans la même classe deux ou trois ans, et puis arrivés au lycée, on était encore dans la même classe. Donc, on se parlait pas, moi j'avais mes potes, Niels, Norge et Ice –d'ailleurs, c'est intéressant de le noter, mais Ice est le petit frère de Norge mais il est super intelligent alors il a sauté deux classes, et il a un macareux de compa…  
-Tu divagues, fit Vash.  
-Oui, donc, la scène s'est à peu près passée comme ça… « Ouais ! Nous sommes tous en cours d'ECJS !» « Ahlala, j'adore l'ECJS, c'est une matière si inutile et nous obligeant à travailler chez nous, le bonheur ! » « Oh oui, nous allons devoir faire un exposé, ça va être drôle ! »

Ok, Tino aurait eu un peu plus de crédibilité s'il ne s'amusait pas à faire des marionnettes avec ses mains.

-« Ah ! Je suis le méchant professeur d'ECJS ! Faites des groupes de trois !» « Oh, non, non, nous sommes quatre, Niels, Ice, Norge et moi, ne pouvi… pourri… puissons… on ne peut pas rester tous les quatre, de manière amicale et unie ? » « Non, je suis le méchant professeur ! » « Mais, qui de nous va partir ? » « Qui va se sacrifier ? » « Je suis un élève lambda et j'avais juste envie de parler. Coucou maman ! » « En plus, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'autres potes dans la classe vu qu'on est au mois de septembre et qu'on connaît personne… » « C'est bon les gars. J'irais. » « Mais, Tino, tu vas mourir ! » « Mon peuple a tatanné du Russe avec trois snipers et demi, je pourrais survivre à un exposé d'ECJS sans vous. » « Ouais, ok, salut. »  
-Oh les bâtards ! fit Arthur, à fond dedans.  
-Ouais, Norge c'est un gros rabat-joie, expliqua Tino.  
-Tu peux pas parler normalement, c'est trop chiant là… se plaint Sion.

Les autres lui firent signe de se taire, passionnés par la mini-pièce de théâtre spécialement pour eux.

-Et puis là… « Ah, Berwald, tu es tout seul, ça te dérange que je vienne avec toi ? » « … » « Cool ! Niels arrête pas de dire que t'es un gros con, mais moi je suis pas d'accord avec lui, je trouve que t'es quelqu'un de sympa et intelligent avec une conversation agréable et variée ! »  
-Comment t'es trop un bâtard. Mais c'est vrai que les marionnettes c'est lourd.  
-Mais j'ai pas dit ça andouille, c'est pour l'histoire. Donc avance rapide un peu, on était nous deux et puis un autre mec, Fresson, qui était dans un groupe de quatre aussi. Oui, Berwald il avait pas de potes, c'est bon, le faîtes pas chier quand il se réveillera. Enfin bon, on avait bossé quatre mois pendant des heures entières, et souvent c'était chiant alors on finissait par jouer aux jeux vidéos et à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et à apprendre à bien se connaître, surtout Berwald et moi parce que Fresson il repartait toujours tôt pour son entraînement de foot. Donc bref, tout ça pour dire que je trouvais ça vraiment chelou, mais je croyais bien que je commençais à kiffer un peu plus que prévu Be-Bear –Oui, c'était carrément plus que kiffer en fait, mais je m'assumais pas à l'époque. Et là… c'était le week-end avant de devoir rendre le dossier, on était avec Fresson chez Berwald. On boucle le truc, Fresson se barre au foot, et là je dis « Berwald j'te kiffe »  
-T'as dis ça ? demanda Roderich, étonné.  
-En fait ça ressemblait plus à « Bon, écoute, c'est super chelou c'que j'vais te dire, mais faut que je le dise, j'te jure que je pige pas trop ce qu'il se passe et que ça me passera sûrement parce que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et j'ai attendu qu'on finisse notre exposé pour pas foutre une ambiance de merde dans le groupe et tout, mais j'te jure que ça va sûrement me passer hein, mais je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ce qui est super bizarre parce qu'aux dernière nouvelles c'est que des copines sans pines que j'ai eu jusque là, enfin bref j'crois que je vais y aller ciao à la revoyure »  
-Oui, « Berwald j'te kiffe » est une bonne alternative, fit Yao. Et il a répondu quoi ?  
-Teinte de rouge n°3, avec un petit « Moi 'ssi » et voilà.

Sion cligna des yeux. Trois fois.

-Putain mais c'est l'histoire la plus nulle à chier que j'aie jamais entendue.  
-Quoi ? Ta gueule ! Elle est trop cool mon histoire ! s'énerva Tino.  
-Tu déconnes ? dit la Juive. Même celle de mes vieux elle est mieux ! Ton histoire, là. Ne la raconte jamais, au grand jamais à Elizaveta. La meuf elle s'était déjà fait un film sur vous deux, à grand coups de familles déchirées et de cultures opposées, ou une bataille durant laquelle Berwald avait dû éliminer tous tes prétendant avant de te prendre sur son cheval blanc dans tous les sens du terme, elle avait même l'intention de, je cite, « devenir ta super-meilleure-amie-à-qui-tu-racontes-tous-tes-trucs-de-cul » et tout et tout.  
-J'avoue que quand Elizaveta entend parler d'homosexualité masculine, elle dépasse toujours les bornes, dit Roderich.  
-Tiens, d'ailleurs, toi, Elizaveta, tu la kiffes non ? demanda Yao. Tu devrais laisser tomber, je crois que même Alfred a plus de chances que toi.  
-Mais arrêtez, vous êtes tous super méchants, chigna Tino. Et si ça peut remonter le niveau de mon histoire, Sion, tu pourras dire à Elizaveta que Berwald était amoureux de moi depuis le collège, et que, au début, il croyait qu'il aimait juste comment je chantais, et en fait il m'aimait tout en entier~  
-Tiens, c'est-y pas mignon, on entendrait presque des cœurs dans ce que tu racontes, soupira Vash.

Arthur, lui, semblait un peu plus intéressé par tout ça.

-Tu chantes ?  
-Tout le monde chante, sauf que certains le font plus mal que d'autres, répondit le Finnois.  
-Et là, comme ça, tu nous fais un truc ? demanda Toris.  
-Tout à l'heure, avant de dormir.

Les autres se rassirent plus confortablement, un œil vers Tino.

-Je dormirais bien, moi.  
-Ouais, je me sens enfin fatigué.

Le blond sourit, et ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

_-Silmämme avataan ja suljetaan, me maailmanpyörällä kuljetaan_…

La porte, derrière eux, fit un bruit encore plus énorme que les fois d'avant. Les adolescents dans la calèche sursautèrent tous, et ils se tournèrent vers la porte qui se secouait encore plus qu'avant. Elle faisait un bruit sourd comme si…

-Quelqu'un tape à la porte ! C'est un fantôme ! beugla Yao.  
-Aaah ! Il a pas aimé comment Tino chantait alors il est venu tous nous tuer ! renchérit Toris.  
-C'est pas un fantôme je l'aurais vu, maugréa Arthur.  
-Tu te tagueules, Toris, il chante très bien Tino, dit le Chinois.

Un autre coup, suivit d'un cri rauque et d'un aboiement.

-C'est peut-être un loup-garou, dit Sion.  
-Toujours est-il qu'on ne peut pas le laisser traîner dans le coin, fit Vash en sautant de la calèche.  
-Tu crois ? bégaya Toris. On est bien là…  
-Il faut qu'on prévienne les monos ! précisa Roderich.

Les autres décidèrent de l'écouter et ils se dirigèrent tous, en tremblant –Juste un peu. Juste _un peu_.- vers la botte de paille où les monos étaient tranquillement en train de dormir.

-Lequel on réveille ?  
-Manu c'est mort. Jonathan fait peur au réveil. Antoine c'est le chef des monos, il doit avoir le pouvoir de chasser cette bête.  
-Mais Antoine fait encore plus peur que Jonathan quand il se réveille.  
-Bon, bah…

Les ados se jetèrent sur Pénélope en la secouant comme une malade, histoire de la réveiller.

-Pénélope, Pénélope ! Il y a un loup-garou dehors !  
-Quoi ?

Seul le bruit de la porte cahotant et les cris rauques lui répondirent. Pénélope s'extirpa en tremblant de son sac de couchage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ?  
-Mais t'es la mono ! Va le chasser !  
-Vous voulez que je me fasse tuer ?  
-Peut-être que si on y va en groupe, commença Roderich, on aura une chance…

Le retour des aboiements. Le petit groupe gémit de terreur, et Ludwig et Kiku sortirent leur tête de la calèche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ludwig à la bande debout au milieu de la grange, qui tremblait comme elle pouvait.  
-Un loup-garou ! fit Toris.

Vash, qui était partit voir si Lily dormait bien, revint avec des fourches. Il en lança une à Sion, une à Ludwig qui était descendu du chariot, et en garda une pour lui.

-Allons voir.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et ils se dirigèrent, à la queue-leu-leu, vers l'autre porte. Oui, comme ça, ils n'ouvraient pas celle de la grange mais celle de juste à côté, celle de l'écurie, comme ça il pouvaient prendre le loup-garou par surprise et tout et tout.

-A trois… fit Vash, en tenant la porte de l'écurie.  
-On est un peu plus que trois, qui se dévoue ?  
-Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils défoncèrent la porte en criant, menaçant de leurs fourches le loup-garou, qui tapait toujours la porte de la grange.

Ou, variante, un Matthew trempé qui voulait qu'on lui ouvre avant que Malbrouck, le chien du club qui avait l'air très, très énervé, ne le bouffe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Arthur.  
-Vous m'avez oublié dehors ! Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées ! Alfred ne répondait pas à son portable ! Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaie d'entrer et ce… loup essaie de me bouffer !  
-Oh nan mais l'autre, c'est pas un loup c'est un Rottweiler.  
-Mais pourquoi t'es pas sorti de ta tente en même temps que les autres ? demanda Pénélope.  
-Personne m'a réveillé ! Maintenant, _s'il vous plaît_, j'aimerais rentrer, me sécher, et dormir. Loin de ce chien.

Et Matthew rentra dans l'écurie en tentant de bien montrer qu'il était énervé, et en éternuant à chaque pas.

* * *

-Bon, fit Antoine au petit-déjeuner, qu'ils avaient fini par prendre dans la grange, on devait faire du cheval aujourd'hui aussi mais il pleut toujours autant, c'est mort.  
-Qui l'eu cru, marmonna Gilbert en buvant son cacao.  
-Mais on a quand même passé une nuit bien sympa, non ? dit Antoine.

Matthew éternua sur tout son petit-déj, enveloppé dans cinquante sacs de couchage.

-Enfin, vous avez quartier libre ce matin. Les monos, dans le gîte, on fait une réunion.

Une fois les monos partis, les ados retournèrent de mauvaise foi dans leur café.

-Ils ont bon dos de nous foutre un quartier libre.  
-Y'a même pas un café ou un tabac dans ce trou.  
-Quoi, c'est vrai ? J'aurais jamais assez de schmers !  
-Punaise, il est neuf heures, on se fait déjà chier.  
-N'empêche, c'est assez flippant. La table du petit-déj est limite collée à la stabulation, si les pohneys décident de nous bouffer le crâne ils ont juste à laisser dépasser la tête.  
-Terrifiant.

Trois filles qui n'étaient pas du groupe entrèrent dans la grange, pour trouver une vingtaine d'adolescents en pyjama –Enfin, plutôt, à cause du fait que c'est l'été, à moitié à poil- qui sirotaient leur cacao à l'endroit où, normalement, on panse les chevaux quand il fait moche.

-Euh, yo, dit Gilbert en les regardant.  
-Vous êtes qui ? demanda quelqu'un.  
-Je sais pas, ce truc est un centre équestre, à la base, dit une des filles, donc on a cours là et on vient chercher nos poneys.  
-Vous allez faire du pohney par ce temps ?  
-Il y a une grande invention, ça s'appelle « manège » et c'est couvert.

Les colons haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs Chocapics. Bon, après, c'est une colo, donc c'est une sous-marque, hein, faut pas croire.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules aussi et partirent chercher leurs montures dans la stabulation, avant de les accrocher dans un périmètre sécurisé. –C'est-à-dire, loin des sacs de couchage, des coussins, ou du… slip… qui trainaient un peu partout.

-Sion, va voir ce qu'elles ont, dit Arthur en fixant les filles qui les regardaient en rigolant.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Pour montrer que t'as bon fond, que tu cherches à t'intégrer, à te sociabiliser, que tu sais faire preuve d'humilité et en plus t'as fini les céréales et je te hais pour ça.

La Juive grogna, et partit en traînant des pieds vers les trois filles. Elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rigolé aussi bruyamment qu'elles en regardant les colons, pas vraiment discrète.

-Elles m'ont dit que pour nous occuper, on pouvait aller au clubhouse au dessus de l'autre écurie, fit Sion, contente d'elle.  
-Et pourquoi t'as rigolé comme une débile avec elle ? demanda Arthur, tentant de maquer son énervement.  
-Ah, nan, elles ont juste dit un truc drôle…  
-Et c'est ? fit Romano, pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit.  
-Alors, il y avait, si je me souviens bien… « Dis, c'est quoi le nom du Minchomalarital là ? Parce qu'il me fixe genre méchant depuis toute à l'heure là… » « Le Rital ? C'est Lovino, un truc comme ça… »  
-Romano.  
-« Mais on s'en fout, regarde le blond, là, avec les cheveux longs, comment il est poilu, on dirait un ours » « Et l'autre, à côté, le Sudiste, t'as vu quand il s'est levé ? Il a un de ces culs ! » « Ouais, grave, tous les mecs avec un derche comme ça devraient mettre des trucs moulants. Ou rien du tout. » « Par contre le chinois, là, il a pas vraiment été gâté par la nature. » « Enfin d'un côté il est chinois quoi. »  
-On a compris l'idée, soupira Francis.  
-Il a quoi mon cul ? demanda Antonio en essayant de le regarder.  
-Disons que ton cul sur le corps d'Heraklès et la bite de Rocco Siffredi c'est l'homme parfait, répondit Elizaveta.  
-Et la tête de Johnny Depp, ajouta Feliks.

La moitié des filles approuva avec force.

-Qui c'est le con qui a dit que les nanas étaient toutes coincées et ne parlaient jamais de cul ? soupira Yao.  
-Je crois juste qu'on est tombé sur des spécimens, avoua Vash.

* * *

:D

... Vous m'en voulez ?

J'ai eu une certaine overdose de problèmes personels/médicaux/scolaires/etc qui ont fait que j'était plus trop dans l'esprit de cette fic. Ca s'est un peu arrangé, donc la publication devrait reprendre plus régulièrement.

Sinon je vous aime tous, et merci tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaire, merci pour les feedbacks, merci pour vos lectures, merci de respirer le même air que moi, JE VOUS AIME.


	11. Anniv en colo, anniv en colo

Vous savez, je fais un sourire là.

Non, je sais que je vous fais attendre mais bon. Vous m'en voulez pas ? Je vous ai pondu un chapitre ET un bonus ?

Parlons sérieusement. J'ai envie de parler de films. Je veux faire une fête Projet X, mais chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je cherche un film avec des licornes. J'ai rigolé devant Patrick 1,5. (Non, je sais pas, c'est un couple gay Suédois à l'agence d'adoption, y'en a un qui dit "Même s'il est handicapé, ou quoi, c'est pas grave... enfin pas un Danois faut pas exagérer non plus", un truc du genre, que veux-tu faire d'autre que te marrer ?)

C'était la fin du début de chapitre inutile.

Merci à vous tous je vous aime, et Meri pour sa correction~

N'hésitez pas à aller voir "Sheol" et "Give him a chance" (en anglais) !

Et passez sur mon DA (même pseudo, emimix3, lien dans mon profil), j'ai fais quelques illus de "Vacances"...

* * *

-C'est par là le clubhouse ? demanda Romano en regardant l'escalier au milieu de la petite écurie. Parce que ça me paraît pas très sécurisé…

-Ta gueule et monte.

L'Italien râla encore un coup, pour la forme, avant de monter les marches et de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle était relativement petite et pas des plus propres, mais ça suffirait largement en attendant que la pluie ne s'arrête.

-Ouah, un baby-foot !

Oui, et même après en fait.

Pendant que la moitié des garçons se battait pour jouer au baby-foot, les autres s'installèrent sur les canapés, ou se mirent à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'intérieur du manège, où les trois filles faisaient leur reprise.

-Hey, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! fit Ioulia en montrant le buffet qu'elle avait ouvert. Des jeux de cartes, des jeux de société, un Twister, et beaucoup de bouquins sur les chevaux.

-Ca j'aime bien, dit Natalia en prenant le jeu du Loup-garou. Ca aussi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la boîte de poker.

-Hey ! gueula Romano, au baby-foot. Y'a pas quelqu'un qui a de la musique sur son portable ?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, et quelques regards convergèrent vers Arthur.

-Putain, c'est bon, je vais la chercher ma guitare.

-Prends la mienne aussi ! A côté de ma valise ! fit Antonio. Yeah ! Gamelle ! 8-2, si y'a barrette c'est sous le bab' hein !

-Quoi ? C'était pas prévu ! Eh, Arthur, la mienne ! renchérit Francis, à fond dans le jeu.

-La mienne aussi ! brailla Gilbert, en faisant une passe à Francis.

-Putain, vous voulez quand même pas que je porte quatre guitares tout seul sous la pluie ?

Gilbert bloqua la balle avec un de ses joueurs, et regarda Arthur du regard le plus mort qui existait.

-Ben… Si.

Arthur laissa sortir un cri indéfinissable, entre l'éléphant en train de crever et la chauve-souris, avant de sortir en traînant des pieds, embarquant au passage Victoria pour qu'elle lui serve de mule.

-Il est soumis, ce mec.

Finalement, Romano regretta d'avoir proposé un peu de musique.

Parce que ces gens étaient cinglés.

Francis, Gilbert et Antonio s'étaient trouvé une passion pour le même groupe de merde dont personne d'autre n'avait entendu parler, et avaient décidé d'octroyer aux autres un petit concert privé. Et pour un groupe de merde, c'était un groupe de merde. Leurs chansons étaient vraiment, mais vraiment, cheloues.

Arthur en eu marre du massacre, et décida de leur montrer ce que c'était qu'un vrai guitariste. C'est vrai qu'il se démerdait pas mal, mais comme il tentait de gueuler plus fort que le trio des trois abrutis, ça marchait moyen.

Les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, certains regardant la reprise par la fenêtre, d'autres jouant sur leurs portables et un groupe de filles s'octroyait un petit massage.

-Hey hey hey Vash qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ledit Vash sursauta en entendant Feliks, qui s'était collé derrière lui, lui gueuler dans l'oreille.

-J'offrais son cadeau d'anniversaire à Lily, maugréa le Suisse en dégageant le Polonais de son dos.

-Genre c'est son anniversaire, répondit Feliks en s'asseyant par terre.

Et puis, il réfléchit quelques secondes et demanda :

-C'est ton anniversaire ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, toujours tenant le cadeau de Vash dans ses mains.

-Hey les gars ! C'est incroyab' c'est l'anniv' de Lily ! gueula Alfred qui avait suivit toute la conversation.

-Ca arrive une fois par an chez les gens normaux, c'est pas si "incroyab'" hein, marmonna Arthur.

Elizaveta sauta sur la petite blonde, et lui fit un énorme câlin en disant que « Désolée, j'ai pas de cadeau ma Lily ! » ce à quoi sa Lily tentait de répondre un timide « Enfin y'a cinq jours on se connaissait pas hein… »

-C'est Feliciano et moi qui nous occupons du repas de midi ! sourit Francis. On te fera un gâteau !

Le brunet hocha la tête avec vigueur, heureux de participer. Bon, il était pas aussi doué ou passionné que Romano pour la cuisine, mais il se démerdait quand même…

-Et donc, ça te fait quel âge ? demanda Yao.

-Quatorze ans, répondit Lily.

-Merde, c'pas légal ça, marmonna Gilbert, en désaccordant la guitare d'Antonio.

-Si si, répondit Francis.

-C'est pas quinze ans et trois mois ou je sais pas quoi ? demanda Antonio.

-Non non, tu crois quoi, je me suis renseigné sur mes droits, expliqua Francis. C'est si t'as plus de dix-huit ans, t'as pas le droit de te faire quelqu'un de moins de quinze ans. Mais si t'as pas dix-huit ans, c'est open bar.

Vash se rapprocha lentement de Lily qui virait au blanc, et la prit dans ses bras en fixant le trio des abrutis d'un regard meurtrier.

-C'est une blague, Vash ! gueula Gilbert en voyant son espérance de vie raccourcir d'un coup.

-Une blagounette ! Une toute petite blagounette ! ajouta Antonio.

-Aucun de nous trois n'irait se taper Lily ! brailla Francis. Enfin pas sans son consentement !

Gilbert ferma les yeux et se pinça lentement l'arrête du nez.

-Merci, Francis. Tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort.

* * *

Finalement, ils s'en sortirent. Plus ou moins. Après s'être fait secouer comme un prunier pendant cinq minutes, Francis promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus, et qu'il_s _ferai_ent _un super gâteau pour s'excuser.

-Nan, Antonio, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de toucher ma joue j'ai mal.

-Mais, Francis, ça tourne au noir là… Il t'a pas loupé, j'ai cru qu'il allait te massacrer.

Oui, bon, il ne s'était peut-être pas _juste _fait secouer comme un prunier.

En attendant, ils étaient comme trois cons dans la petite cuisine du gîte à devoir faire un gâteau d'anniversaire.

-On a rien pour faire un gâteau, marmonna Antonio.

-Et accessoirement, on est trente, ajouta Gilbert. Donc ça doit être un gros gâteau.

-Et il sera jamais cuit pour le dessert, conclut Francis.

-Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais vous prenez toute la place, râla Feliciano, une casserole pleine de sauce tomate dans les mains.

Le trio se décala pour le laisser passer en grognant, et Gilbert laissa sortir un :

-Bah dit donc, il devient autoritaire le petit Feliciano.

-C'est parce que c'est un Italien en cuisine, expliqua Antonio. T'aurais vu, l'autre jour –le seul jour où on n'a pas mangé de la merde-, j'ai dû faire le repas avec Romano, et j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer tellement il était exigeant.

-T'aime ça, hein, les Italiens autoritaires avec toi ? demanda le blond en souriant.

-Il aime encore plus quand c'est moi l'autoritaire, fit Gilbert en se collant à l'Espagnol. C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier.

-Quoi ? gueula le Français en se jetant aussi sur Antonio. Il a dit qu'il se marierait avec moi !

-Hey ! fit l'Espagnol aux deux zouaves accrochés à ses bras. J'ai rien dit à personne !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-Mais on a qu'à aller au Bhoutan. La polyandrie est légale là-bas.

Oh, j'aime quand t'utilises des mots compliqués mon Antonio, ça me fait tout chaud au bas du ventre~ gloussa Gilbert.

Francis allait continuer, quand il vit Vash qui les fixait de la fenêtre du gîte. Il fit le regard n°8 (le « Je te fixe. Tu as peur. »), signe qu'il ne rigolait pas. Et puis tout à coup, Francis se souvint qu'il avait osé se foutre de Tino quand il s'était fait agresser par Vash. _Maintenant, _il comprenait sa douleur. –Faudra d'ailleurs qu'il aille s'excuser…

-Bon il est temps de commencer ! glapit Francis en lâchant les deux autres.

-C'est pas trop tôt~ ! chantonna Feliciano, occupé avec le repas de midi. J'ai bientôt finit moi !

-Gilbert, Antonio, sortez la farine, le beurre, le chocolat et les œufs !

Visiblement, ils avaient eux aussi croisé le regard de Vash vu qu'ils se mirent à bosser au galop.

-Ils ont pas de date ces œufs ? demanda Antonio en en cassant un dans un saladier.

-C'est des œufs du _poul_ailler, expliqua Francis, qui pesait la farine. Les œufs du jour !

-Et c'est quoi le p'tit truc bizarre là ? fit Gilbert en montrant un bitoniau au milieu des jaunes.

Le Français jeta un coup d'œil, avant de dire :

-C'est rien. C'est juste que l'œuf était fécondé.

L'albinos recomposa ses cours d'SVT dans sa tête avant de dire, dans un mouvement d'intelligence :

-Fécondé ?

-Bah, commença Francis, y'a des_ poule_s et des coqs dans ce _poul_ailler, et parfois le coq a envie de se faire un petit plaisir, et…

-Attends… C'est un _poussin_ ?

-Pas encore, fit le blond.

-Il va y avoir un _poussin mort_ dans le gâteau ?

-Nan mais t'as bouffé que des œufs de _poule_s en batterie ou quoi ? râla Francis. C'est rien, le truc on le voit même pas ! Si t'as bouffé des œufs d'élevages en plein air t'en a forcément mangé !

-Je ne mangerai pas de poussin mort ! Hors de question de travailler dans ces conditions ! Je jette mon tablier !

Et il jeta ledit tablier, et partit en traînant des pieds.

-Je sauverais ces poussins ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant dans les écuries.

-Il va vraiment le faire ? demanda Feliciano, en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je sais pas. Mais au moins il pleut plus…

* * *

- C'est super bon ! Francis, Feliciano, ça se voit que vous savez faire votre boulot ! fit Yao en appréciant toutes les saveurs de la bolognaise. (C'est sûr qu'après cinq jours avec presque uniquement du cassoulet et des quenelles en boîte…)

- Oh, non, Francis n'y est pour rien, dit Feliciano avec un grand sourire de slasher. Avec Antonio, ils ont passé tout le temps à se toucher le cul et à s'engueuler à propos de la farine.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'Espagnol et le Français, qui tentaient comme ils pouvaient de se faire tout petits.

- Je t'avais dit, marmonna Antonio à Francis. On ne badine pas avec un Italien en cuisine. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un italien en cuisine.

- Ca c'est parce que tu m'as pas encore vu faire les finitions du gâteau, soupira Francis.

- Et il a fait quoi Gilbert au fait ? demanda Ivan.

Gilbert, heureux d'avoir enfin l'attention sur lui, présenta à tous les colons et aux monos le trésor qu'il était allé chercher, le Saint-Graal.

Enfin, le Graal. Un œuf quoi.

L'albinos tenait fièrement son œuf à bout de bras en faisant attention de pas trop le secouer, et en le montrant bien à tout le monde.

- J'ai sauvé un poussin !

- Bien, je suis fier de toi, dit Arthur. Tu comptes le couver aussi ?

Les autres se mirent tous à se foutre de la tronche de l'albinos, qui s'était rembrunit d'un coup.

- Hein hein, gros malin. J'ai pensé à tout.

Ludwig regardait son cousin comme il le pouvait au travers de son facepalm, marmonnant un « Ne fait pas cette vanne. Ne fait pas cette vanne. Ne fait pas cette vanne. » qui eu pour effet de faire lever un sourcil à Feliciano.

- Lutz va pouvoir me le couver sans l'écraser ! brailla Gilbert avant de s'étouffer de rire, suivit par la moitié du groupe.

Vu la tronche de Ludwig, c'était la vanne à ne pas faire. (Et visiblement, il la faisait souvent)

- Ils pourront se prendre des tours avec Feliks ! beugla Elizaveta, qui n'en pouvait plus.

Ludwig soupira en voyant tout le monde se foutre de _sa_ tronche, et se tourna vers Tino qui avait viré au rouge en se mordant la lèvre.

- Même toi ?

- Désolé, j'ai toujours aimé les vannes homophobes de merde…

Feliks lui aussi avait viré au rouge, pas vraiment content que Gilbert ait réussit à renverser la situation à son avantage. Dans un élan de courage (ou fureur, ou colère, ou n'importe quoi, mais vu qu'il avait pratiquement fait flipper la table c'était un sacré élan), il s'écria :

- On s'éloigne du sujet ! Gilbert, pourquoi tu cherches à couver un _œuf_ ?

Ah, Feliks allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, pensa Ludwig en voyant tout le monde se concentrer à nouveau sur son cousin.

* * *

- …- joyeux anniversaaaaaire !

Tous les colons s'étaient regroupés autour de Lily, pour qu'elle souffle les bougies après le dîner. Finalement, après avoir passé deux heures à préparer le gâteau après un bon après-midi de pohney que tu sens bien passer, le trio s'était démerdé pour présenter un joli truc. Vash n'allait pas les tuer (et visiblement, il avait oublié pourquoi il était en colère en premier lieu… ), Lily avait un joli gâteau, et tout le monde était content.

Tout le monde applaudit quand Lily souffla les bougies, ce que Romano trouvait toujours débile. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi les gens applaudissaient ? C'était genre « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, t'as pas cramé tes cheveux en postillonnant comme un teubé sur le gâteau » ?

Tino se mit près d'elle et toussa pour attirer l'attention.

- Lily, avec tout le monde…, commença-t-il en montrant tout le petit groupe de la deuxième tente, on s'est cotisés et… voilà. Cadeau ! chantonna-t-il en lui tendant un bâton orné d'un joli flot rouge.

- C'est… Un joli bâton, sourit la petite blonde. Merci !

Les autres se mirent tous à grogner, ayant l'impression de passer pour des cons sans cœur qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de l'un des leurs.

Francis regarda la scène en souriant, et dit :

- Bon, les mecs, c'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours, vous vous organisez un peu en avance pour le cadeau, hein ? Et évitez les cailloux, j'en ai plein devant chez moi.

- T'es vraiment exigeant, soupira Yao.

- Moi aussi hein ! fit Justine. Mon anniversaire c'est le 21 _et _c'est mes dix-huit ans ! Je veux une fête projet X !

- Oh, moi c'est le 22 ! dit Feliks. Ca c'est cool !

- On le mange ce gâteau ? demanda Ivan.

Pénélope avait à peine finit de couper les parts que tout le monde s'était servit.

- Pas mal, dit Arthur, la fourchette en bouche.

- Pas mal ? Pas_ mal _? T'es vraiment un rosbif, s'énerva Francis. Ce truc est un de mes chefs-d'œuvre culinaires.

- Hey, j'ai pas eu de gâteau… Les gars… Ouhou…

- Hey ! Arrêtez tous de manger ! cria Gilbert.

- Quoi ? demanda Roderich.

- Il y a un _poussin mort _ dans ce gâteau !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent cinq secondes, avant de continuer leurs conversations en mangeant leur gâteau. Le pauvre albinos se sentit misérable, à les voir tous manger du cadavre de poussin avec autant de bonne humeur.

- Et alors, Gilbert, demanda Yao, du gâteau plein la bouche, il est devenu quoi ton œuf ?

Gilbert, tout à coup remonté, prit une pose tout droit sortie d'une sitcom clichée avec un sourire Colgate et répondit :

- J'lui ai fait un de ces nids, mais un truc de fou.

- Un nid, fit simplement Toris.

- Un nid.

- Quand bien même il est fécondé, il va jamais éclore, ton œuf, dit Feliks. Et j'espère qu'il éclora pas, comme ça t'aura bien l'air con.

- Moi au contraire, j'espère qu'il éclora vite, dit Sion. Comme ça, d'ici la fin du camp, on pourra peut-être le bouffer.

Gilbert s'éloigna, des larmes plein les joues, en maugréant un « Toutes des putes sauf maman ».

- Hey, les gars, on se fait un bœuf autour du feu ? demanda Arthur avec sa guitare.

Cette soirée allait être une bonne soirée.

Tout le monde s'était rapidement mit à acclamer Arthur, qui maîtrisait les chansons clichés à chanter autour du feu comme personne, et Vash, qui mine de rien savait faire de l'harmonica. Au milieu de _Long Train Running_, Feliciano alla s'asseoir près de son frère, occupé à mater avec Antonio et Francis.

- La chanson d'avant m'a fait réfléchir, dit Feliciano à son frère. Il faut que je sois plus entreprenant, que j'aille plus vers les autres ! Il faut que j'arrête d'être timide, c'est le meilleur moyen pour montrer ce que je vaux !

- Euh… Bien, je suis fier de toi, mais la chanson d'avant c'était _Good Vibrations_, tu sais, c'est à propos d'un mec au beau milieu d'un trip sous substances cheloues…

- Et pour ça, continua Feliciano sans se soucier de son frère, je vais réussir à me trouver quelqu'un avant la fin de la colo !

- Ah, bon plan, tu touches pas à Justine parce que prem's, t'as qu'à te rabattre sur Victoria, elle est bonne Victoria, je t'arrange un coup et tout, même une autre c'est pas grave, j'te case avec une filleen deux-deux pas de problèmes, dit Romano, flairant le coup foireux made in sa tarlouze de frère.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, va, j'ai commencé à préparer le terrain et tout, fit Feliciano en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Sa place entre Kiku et Ludwig. Entre Kiku et Ludwig. Et Ludwig. Ludwig. _Ludwig._

- Putain je vais le tuer.


	12. BONUS ! Comme la lessive

Voici le premier BONUS ! (Comme la lessive)

Autrement appelé: "Mais qu'on-t-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?"

Dans ce premier BONUS ! (Comme la lessive), découvrons les Vargas et le bon vieux Luddy~

* * *

Au collège, tout allait bien. Feliciano était épanoui, rieur, heureux et ses amis à lui. Romano avait les siens, et ils ne se mélangeaient pas : le brun n'avait jamais vraiment supporté son frère, trop souriant et optimiste pour lui. Feliciano était le genre d'adolescent à qui tout souriait. Celui qui ne savait pas faire face aux ennuis, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les ennuis.

Au milieu de leur année de quatrième, ils avaient dû déménager, quitter leur petite bourgade de campagne pour aller plus loin, un peu plus près d'une autre ville. Le jour de leur arrivée, alors qu'ils allaient se présenter à leur classe, quelqu'un a crié : « Oh mon Dieu, regardez celui de gauche ! Une vraie pédale ! ».

Feliciano n'avait jamais été sûr de lui. Il avait toujours été du genre à s'en remettre aux autres quant aux questions le concernant. Il avait toujours été du genre à ne jamais faire le premier pas. Romano n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son frère. Mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Cette simple phrase avait totalement démoralisé Feliciano. Lui qui était auparavant souriant et chaleureux avait sombré dans un profond complexe, ne parlait plus et laissent ses notes descendre doucement. Il n'avait plus aucun ami, vu que personne n'ayant même essayé de s'approcher de lui. Personne n'avait été vers lui. Personne n'avait fait le premier pas. Il était rapidement devenu « la pédale », et dans ce collège, on aimait pas les pédales. Et Romano, lui, le regardait au loin, comme avant, mais avec cette épine de culpabilité enfoncée dans le cœur.

Le brun avait, à de nombreuses reprises, vu son frère s'épuiser sur le vélo d'appartement, faire des pompes ou des abdos, avant qu'il n'abandonne, manquant d'endurance et de souffle. Tous les matins, il collait son visage au miroir pour tenter de chercher un ou deux malheureux poils à raser. Il avait même arrêté de mettre du produit contre les boutons, espérant sûrement un horrible point noir qui l'enlaidirait et le ferait un peut plus ressembler à un homme. Romano ne supportait plus cette nouvelle version de son frère. Il préférait ne pas saquer le Feliciano rieur et heureux, qui racontait de la merde avant de dormir, plutôt que celui qui pleurait toute la nuit.

Cependant, Romano n'avait pas décidé d'agir. Du moins, jusqu'au jour, où, malgré une température harassante, Feliciano avait mis un T-shirt à longues manches. Ce jour-là, Romano, prit d'un furieux doute, saisit le bras de son frère, et lui leva sa manche. Ses poignets étaient couverts de cicatrices. C'était un souvenir assez flou dans l'esprit de Romano. Il se souvient juste d'avoir frappé son frère. Une énorme claque. C'était en troisième. Ce fut ce jour-là que Feliciano se fit tabasser pour la première fois –devant Romano du moins. Ces adolescents qui n'avaient pas voulu laisser sa chance à son frère à cause de son apparence s'amusaient maintenant à le cogner, sous le rire des autres. Romano l'avait défendu, s'était fait mal. Et ce fut également ce jour-là que la haine de Romano envers Feliciano atteint le point de non-retour.

Romano en avait vraiment voulu à son frère à cause de lui, il avait perdu ses amis, la réputation qu'il s'était forgé. Il restait avec lui, jouant son rôle de frère en le défendant et le rassurant, mais malgré tout, il haïssait son frère, incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, si faible, si pleurnichard.

L'année suivante, ils étaient rentrés au lycée. Romano aurait préféré aller faire un bac hôtelier, mais à la place, il avait suivit son frère. Il avait bien fait. Feliciano aurait pu s'intégrer dans son nouvel établissement, mais toute sa confiance, il l'avait perdue. Le scénario du collège s'était empiré, et, désormais, c'était toutes les semaines que Romano se battait pour protéger son frère. Leurs notes à tous les deux étaient passées de « moyennes » à « catastrophiques », et leur vie sociale de « négative » à « inexistante ». Romano était devenu vulgaire, arrogant. Feliciano renfermé, pessimiste. Les profs avaient perdu tout espoir, et leurs parents ne savaient plus quoi faire d'eux, passant des soirées entières à leur hurler après dans la cuisine familiale, Romano répondant, Feliciano pleurant sur sa chaise, pendant que leurs frères et sœurs regardaient tristement la scène depuis les escaliers.

* * *

-Luddy… Tu sais pas ce que Vati vient de faire.

-Non, je sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire, hein ?

Ludwig était à son bureau, occupé à faire ses devoirs. Mais comme d'habitude, quelqu'un venait l'emmerder et l'empêcher de les boucler. Soit c'était leur cousin, qui vivait avec eux, soit son frère, soit, comme dans ce cas, sa sœur.

-Il nous a inscrits, Gilbert et moi, à une colo pour ados en difficulté.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il savait que Gilbert allait y avoir droit, mais sa _sœur_… Ok, Silke était un peu étrange, toujours avec sa musique à fond, ses piercings qu'elle cachait à leurs parents derrière ses cheveux teints en _caca d'oie_, et son goût prononcé pour l'alcool à seulement treize ans (Mais ses parents n'étaient pas au courant de ça, il en était certain), mais pas de quoi être considérée comme une ado difficile. Pas très polie et très bizarre, mais pas méchante.

A la limite, leur frère, Bernd, en aurait bien plus besoin. Parce qu'à quinze ans, c'était pas seulement pour l'alcool qu'il avait un goût prononcé, et accessoirement, c'était presque autant un bon à rien que leur cousin.

-J'veux pas y aller. Y'aura que des gens bizarres.

-Bah tu vas te faire un paquet de potes, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Ludwig était en train de planifier toutes ses vacances, avec ses amis de sa classe. Faute d'argent –et de personnes majeures-, ils avaient prévu des campings dans les prés du père de l'un d'eux, au moins une semaine complète. Et puis, tout le mois de juillet, le voisin d'un de ses amis partait en vacances, laissant son énorme piscine sans surveillance.

Ludwig n'était pas trop pour rentrer chez les gens en leur absence, mais c'était les vacances. Les vacances, c'est fait pour enfin décompresser.

Trois semaines avant la fin des cours, Ludwig se sentait déjà en train de bronzer, les doigts de pied en éventail, sur la terrasse d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec tous ses potes et une bonne bière, pendant que Gilbert et Silke étaient lentement en train de stresser et de regretter d'avoir fait les cons. Surtout Silke. Sa meilleure amie lui avait proposé de l'emmener en vacances à Perpignan, tous frais payés.

-Ludwig, il est où le sac à dos noir ? demanda son père, pendant que le blond était occupé à tenter de réviser pour le dernier contrôle d'SVT de l'année.

-Sous mon lit, je pense, répondit-il sans vraiment faire attention.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Parce que, vraiment, c'était vraiment un coming-out de merde.

Et puis, comme dirait Gilbert, quelle idée de planquer son porno sous son lit. Surtout quand il est gay. Et hardcore. Mais surtout gay.

Ludwig ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Son père avait sortit deux magazines de sous le lit, et les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sans dire un mot. Ludwig n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour deviner sur quoi son père était tombé, et n'osait plus bouger, n'osait pas trembler, n'osait plus respirer.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? arriva à articuler son père.

Ludwig aurait pu mentir, dire qu'il s'était trompé, que des potes les lui avaient achetés pour rigoler, n'importe quoi. Mais le visage qu'il faisait à ce moment ne l'aurait pas rendu crédible pour un sou. Il était blanc, et transpirait à grosses gouttes, se voyant déjà à la rue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ! hurla son père, montrant un des magazines.

Si Ludwig ouvrait la bouche, il vomissait.

-Mein… Mein… Schwule ! Schwule ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! beuglait l'homme. Schwule ! Je t'ai élevé, je t'ai nourri, je t'ai envoyé à l'école, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Schwule !

A ce moment-là, Ludwig se souvint d'une baffe magistrale. Ou alors, c'était peut-être un peu plus tard.

Son père avait hurlé toute la soirée, et Ludwig regardait dans le vide, incapable de réagir. Sa mère tentait de calmer son père, mais ne soutenait pas Ludwig. Elle non plus n'aimait pas vraiment les Schwuler. Gilbert était occupé à hurler contre son oncle, qui à ce stade de la soirée s'était déjà enfilé deux litres de bière, et Silke était dans sa chambre, la tête dans l'oreiller et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait de l'orage, dehors. Bernd n'était pas là.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Ludwig était bien plus un adolescent difficile que Silke. Son père accepta de ne pas le foutre à la porte, s'il prenait la place de Silke à la colo, et qu'il revenait en étant totalement guéri.

Personne ne lui dit qu'il avait une logique étrange, et que vivre en promiscuité totale pendant quatre semaines dans des tentes pleines d'ados plein d'hormones n'allait pas le « guérir », et que, de toute façon, ce sont les maladies qu'on guérit, et à la limite la connerie humaine. Et c'était pas Ludwig le con.


	13. Les gens cools sont trop 666 Satan !

LOL

Poster régulièrement c'est pour les faibles

Donc sinon, j'ai remarqué que pas mal de gens avaient lu que le bonus et pas le chapitre 11, que j'avais postés en même temps. Ralala les gens franchement...

Sinon j'espère que tout va bien dans vos vies, que ce soit en vrai, sur The Sims Social ou celle que vous vous inventez, et que vous aimez tous les rhinos et les hippos.

Donc, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai _détruit _la mise en page des 75 pages précédentes. Ça m'a foutu les nerfs et c'est pas réparable. Donc je suis en train de tout refaire parce que c'est stressant.

Sinon... Rien de spécial, je vous kiffe tous surtout toi qui lit là (oui toi. Fais pas genre t'as pas compris) et tout le feedback me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :)

Encore merci à Meri pour le check !

Ah, et oui, je pensais faire une image pour cette fic (comme maintenant on peut en mettre) mais j'ai pas d'inspi. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

* * *

Feliciano survécu. Au final, Romano n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution. A cause que. Disons qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles –ou plutôt le _temps_ de le faire. Mais il lui faisait la gueule, hein, faut pas croire.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour une autre balade en carriole. Oui, bon, aujourd'hui était plus une belle journée pour rentrer par effraction dans la piscine du voisin parti en vacances, ou pour aller zoner dans un parc tout l'aprèm avec de la vodka dans une bouteille d'eau, ou pour faire une chicha en plein air, mais faute de moyens, bah… La carriole c'pas mal.

Après avoir souffert pendant, allez, au moins _une demi-heure_ à préparer les deux charrettes et les trois bestiaux, et avoir embarqué les sandwiches gracieusement préparés par Ludwig et Victoria, il était grand temps de partir.

- Tu viens, Lovi ? demanda Feliciano, prêt à grimper dans un des deux chariots.  
- Va chier.

A la place, il partit en traînant les pieds, à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme son ami, vu que son frère était un traître à son sang.

Il aperçut Justine, et s'approcha d'elle avec son sourire n°8, le « Ma dentition est tellement belle que tu vas être d'accord avec moi. » accompagné du regard en coin n°5, le « I'm sexy and I know it… pum pum pum pululupumpum- »

- Hey, Justine ! Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, et lui répondit, un peu gênée :

- Bah, justement, j'étais en train de demander à Antonio…

Le dit Antonio se gratta la joue, avant de dire :

- Ben… Je cherchais Romano pour lui demander la même chose…

C'est marrant comme l'ambiance pouvait devenir super embarrassante pour un truc de merde comme ça. Aucun des trois n'osait vraiment regarder les deux autres, comme s'ils venaient de s'être fait prendre sur le fait en train de mater une vidéo hentai de My Little Pohny.

- Bougez-vous le cul ! Montez tous les trois ! brailla Feliks, étalé comme un pacha sur une des banquettes.

Le voyage était vraiment différent du premier. Dans cette charrette, il n'y avait ni Gilbert, ni Alfred, ni Feliciano, ni Elizaveta, ni personne d'autre susceptible de brailler ou de s'engueuler. Mais bon, ça n'empêchait pas le trajet d'être sympa. –Enfin sympa. Romano était entre Antonio et Justine et c'était vraiment… _bizarre. _Ça devrait être un truc hormonal de se prendre la tête pour rien comme ça.

Victoria et Lily étaient à l'avant de la charrette, avec Simon, bien contentes de pouvoir conduire toute la petite troupe. Jonathan et Pénélope étaient derrière, chacun sur une banquette, Jonathan regardant dehors et Pénélope essayant de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil perdues à cause des ronflements de Manu.

Donc, ils pouvaient parler de ce qu'ils voulaient. Romano ne parlait pas vraiment aux gars de la tente 2, qui étaient tous ici, donc se décida à les écouter cinq minutes avant de se risquer à parler. Et visiblement, un de leurs sujets de conversation favori était « Se foutre de la gueule de Roderich ».

- Alors Roddy, toujours aussi confortable la friendzone ? demanda Feliks qui était très occupé à se… vernir… les ongles de pied en se servant de Toris comme support.  
- Je ne suis pas dans la friendzone, répondit l'intéressé, rouge pivoine, en essayant de faire comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas.  
- Enfin dit ce que tu veux, Justine commença, mais hier soir, Elizaveta, t'a, je cite, décrit comme « Son gros nounours préféré » et a ajouté que « Les filles, si vous pouvez avoir un meilleur ami comme ça, franchement, votre vie serait nickel ».  
- Ouuuuh, souffla Tino. Ça pique. Je crois que c'est mort.  
- En plus je crois que Gilbert a décidé de se la faire, ajouta Antonio. Et, le prend pas mal, mais je crois que t'as aucune chance.

Roderich se contenta de maugréer. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

- Arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi. Je ne suis quand même pas le seul, hum… « friendzoné » de la colo.  
- Ben, si, je crois, dit Feliks, en trempant son pinceau dans le pot de vernis que Toris lui portait. Mais c'est drôle de se foutre de toi. Ou bien, je sais ! On a qu'à commérer sur ceux qui sont dans l'autre chariole.  
- Charrette ou carriole, tu choisis mais tu fais pas les deux, soupira Toris.  
- Mais c'est super mignon chariole !

Toris roula des yeux, regrettant déjà de l'avoir ouverte. Sion, elle, se pinça l'arête du nez et décida de le lancer sur un autre sujet de conversation tout aussi chiant avant que le Polonais ne s'enflamme.

- Oui, oui, passons. Parlons plutôt de cours.  
- Quoi ? Va te faire foutre grosse.

Romano soupira en regardant les autres commencer à se prendre la tête. Bon, il était définitivement plus dans le délire de ceux de l'autre chariot. Autant en profiter pour parler avec Justine et faire un peu plus connaissance…

- Dis, tu regardes Sherlock, Romano ?

L'Italien freeza en voyant Antonio se coller autant à lui en lui posant la question. Et encore plus en entendant Justine, de l'autre côté de lui, dire en faisant à l'Espagnol les yeux doux :

- Oh, moi je regarde et j'adore, Antonio !

Putain ils étaient pas sortis.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés assez tôt –vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Encore heureux, Romano n'en pouvait plus de la voix de Feliks. Mais bon, l'Italien décida quand même de lever ses lunettes de soleil pour voir qui parlait. Ludwig et Antonio tenaient une balle de foot, essayant de motiver tous ceux qui étaient en train de bronzer ou de jouer aux cartes près des tentes.

Romano n'aimait ni Ludwig, ni Antonio, et ne voulait absolument pas faire d'efforts pour eux, mais là il y avait une balle de foot dans l'équation. Il leur fit donc l'immense honneur de se lever, mais retomba tout aussi vite, se faisant envoyer bouler par Feliciano qui sautait déjà à côté de Ludwig.

Bordel, il ferait mieux de se remettre à parler à son frère, et vite, s'il voulait pas le voir se transformer en pure falafolle.

- J'arrive, fit Arthur en rangeant sa guitare dans sa housse.  
- J'arbitre, dit Vash.  
- J'en suis aussi ! fit Tino en se levant.  
- Nan.

Tino tourna sa tête vers Elizaveta, juste derrière lui, qui venait de lui parler.

- Quoi nan… ?  
- Nan, Tino, toi tu vas plutôt venir parler avec nous hein ? demanda la magyare en montrant le groupe des filles (+ Feliks) assis un peu plus loin.  
- Quoi ? Mais je veux jouer au foot moi…

Elizaveta ne le laissa pas dire un mot de plus, et le prit par la tête, bien décidé à le traîner s'il le fallait. Au final, il se retrouvait avec ses seins dans le nez.

- Nan tu viens. Tu vas pas risquer un excès de testostérone qui va te dé-ukéfier.  
- Euh… D'accord, marmonna-t-il, avec le décolleté de Lizzie en gros plan.

Berwald grogna en les voyant s'éloigner, et les autres garçons purent décider d'aller jouer sans heurts ni autre kidnapping. Bon, maintenant, il fallait trouver un endroit où jouer vu qu'il y avait une reprise dans la carrière. Francis expliqua que quand ils avaient fait le tour du club l'autre nuit avec Antonio et Gilbert, ils avaient vu un champ plat nickel, encore fallait-il le retrouver. Ils repassèrent devant le groupe des filles en pleine conversation.

- Ca m'énerve, mes seins sont trop pas fermes, se plaignait Elizaveta.  
- Attends, fait voir ? fit Tino.

Elizaveta le laissa mettre ses mains sur ses seins, et peloter quelques secondes.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh nan, ça va hein.  
- Et les miens ? demanda Justine.

Tino appliqua la même opération de touchage de nichons sur la Belge avant de dire :

- Pas mal hein.

La moitié des mecs commença à tirer une tronche phénoménale en voyant la scène. Le traître. Berwald partit vers le camp en maugréant dans sa barbe, rapidement suivit pas les autres qui avaient bien la haine.

- Gilbert, tu viens ? demanda Antonio en passant devant lui.

L'albinos, assis sous un arbre, en nage, portant un T-shirt à manche longues, des lunettes de soleil, un énorme chapeau de paille et la peau pleine de crème solaire arriva seulement à lui faire un beau doigt d'honneur avant de retourner à son brumisateur. Pour brumiser son œuf, juste à côté de lui.

- Même avec ça, il va être rouge ce soir, expliqua Ludwig.

* * *

En cinq jours, ils étaient déjà habitués à bouffer de la merde. Ce soir, en voyant que Roderich _et _Feliks étaient de corvée cuisine, ils avaient déjà peur. Si les deux végétariens s'y mettaient… Mais bon, les monos les avaient obligés à faire de la viande. C'est donc avec grand étonnement qu'ils eurent droit à un repas _comestible, _voire même _mangeable._

- Ouah, des escalopes à la crème ! se réjouit Elizaveta, heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle mangeait.  
- Des escalopes… A la crème, fit Sion en voyant Feliks et Roderich servir les autres.

Arthur roula des yeux, avant de soupirer :

- Nan mais toi… on t'entend jamais, sauf pour te plaindre de la bouffe.  
- Je vais pas bouffer des _escalopes _à la _crème_ un _vendredi soir _alors que la nuit est en train de tomber  
- Pourquoi ? Tu vas te transformer en loup-garou ? rit quelqu'un.

Roderich soupira et lui jeta une escalope nature dans son assiette.

- J'avais prévu le coup…

Sion regarda l'escalope quelques instants, avant de se retourner pour serrer Roderich dans ses bras.

- Roderich… ani ohevet otkha… Franchement t'es un type génial, je ne comprends pas comment t'arrives à être dans la friendzone… Tu vaux mieux que tous les goys réunis…  
- Oui oui, maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher, parce que j'ai une poêle brûlante et pleine à ras-bord juste au-dessus de ta tête.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan se pencha vers Francis :

- C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ?  
- Ouais. Justine a dit qu'elle nous ferait un ou deux joints et Gilbert sort une bouteille. Evite juste de trop l'ouvrir, pas que tout le monde se ramène.  
- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Alfred, en face d'eux. J'ai entendu « Gilbert ».  
- On parle qu'on a entendu Gilbert se branler, répondit avec un grand sourire Ivan.  
- Oh… Okay… fit l'Américain, avant de partir à la recherche d'une autre conversation (non sans avoir jeté un regard dégouté à Gilbert avant)

Francis fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Ivan :

- Gilbert qui se branle ? J'avoue que j'aurais pas trouvé ça comme excuse mais elle est géniale.  
- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête.

* * *

- Hey Lutz !

Ludwig ouvrit silencieusement la fermeture de la tente pour voir Gilbert et Francis, son cousin tenant deux bouteilles et l'autre les bras plein de bouffe et une lampe de poche dans la bouche.

- Viens on va boire et bouffer ! fit Gilbert à voix basse.  
- Putain tu fais chier…  
- Allez gros, bouge ton cul, râla l'albinos. Prends ton Feliciano avec ! Et Romano ! Mais réveille pas les autres ils sont chiants.  
- Réveille surtout pas Alfred, Ludwig entendit Arthur dire. Il va nous balancer ce con.

Ludwig s'extirpa hors de la tente, réveillant Feliciano au passage en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils prirent chacun un bras ou une jambe de Romano pour le sortir de la tente. Quelques filles avec leurs sacs de couchage autour des épaules et quelques mecs portant à bouffer les y attendaient.

- On ferait mieux de le réveiller là-bas, il va gueuler, chuchota Ivan.  
- Qui le porte ? demanda Gilbert.

Ivan et Ludwig s'y mirent à deux pour le transporter de l'autre côté du ruisseau, où ils avaient trouvé un petit endroit sympa loin des monos.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde : Justine et Lizzie, le trio des abrutis, Ivan, Arthur, Yao, Tino et Berwald, Ludwig et Feliciano, et Romano, qui ronflait encore comme un porc.

- Qui se dévoue pour le biffler ? fit Francis. Antonio kifferait je crois.  
- Mais non abruti, fit l'Espagnol. Faut l'embrasser, comme la Belle au Bois Dormant.  
- Bande de cons, soupira Gilbert. On lui vide une bouteille sur la gueule et c'est bon.  
- C'est bon, bâtards. Vu comment je me suis fait balancer au sol, je suis réveillé.

Romano s'assit, se frottant le dos et cherchant où est-ce qu'il venait de se faire emmener.

- Bon bah si t'es réveillé, c'est plus intéressant pour le gang bang, dit Francis en faisant mine de baisser sa braguette.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était plié en deux, se tenant l'entrejambe. Romano, lui, était bien content de son coup de poing.

- Et donc, on fait quoi là ? demanda Ludwig.  
- On fume et on se bourre, répondit Justine en s'asseyant sur une souche, le sac de couchage sur le dos. Y'a quoi à boire ?  
- Tequila, vodka, répondit Gilbert en s'asseyant par terre, en face d'elle. Et on a pas de verres. Personne n'est narreux ?

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et prit une des bouteilles pour l'ouvrir et la goûter. Feliciano, lui, s'approcha de Ludwig et ils s'assirent avec hésitation près des autres. Justine était occupée à rouler un joint, à la lumière de la lampe de poche tenue par Elizaveta.

- Je me sens pas trop de participer, chuchota Feliciano.  
- Moi non plus. On reste cinq minutes et on part ? répondit Ludwig.  
- Ok.

Finalement, Justine arriva finalement à allumer le joint quand Tino et Ivan s'étaient lancés dans un concours de celui qui boit le plus de vodka d'un coup.

- Hey, il est minuit passé ! dit tout à coup Yao.  
- Oui, et ? demanda Arthur.  
- Francis avait dit que c'était son anniversaire le 14 juillet.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire !  
- Joyeux anniv ma bistouquette ! beugla Antonio.  
- Ah, tu te fais vieux mon biffleur préféré ! dit Gilbert.  
- Joyeux anniv ! Tiens, prends la première taffe ! fit Justine en lui tendant le joint. Ca te fait quel âge ?  
- Euh… 17… dit-il en le récupérant.  
- Alors, tu tires 17 secondes mais si tu tires tout je te tue.

Francis s'exécuta, et finit par s'étouffer sous le rire des autres. Il eut droit à un peu de tequila versée directement au fond de la gorge pour se reprendre. Ludwig lança un regard en coin à Feliciano, qui hocha la tête, et le blond dit :

- Nous on va y aller.  
- Tu pars pas tout seul avec mon frère ! gueula Romano.  
- Mais c'est bon, il va pas le violer, fit Yao.  
- M'est d'avis que ça serait plutôt l'inverse, chuchota Francis à Arthur assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Ludwig se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, pas très réceptif à ce genre d'humour.

- Partez pas sans avoir bu un coup ou tiré une taffe ! les pressa Tino.  
- Nan, c'est bon, on passe.  
- Sinon, pas de lampe de poche.  
- Déconn-

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvé avec le joint dans le bec, gentillement claqué là par Gilbert. Ludwig roula des yeux et la tira, sa taffe, pour qu'ils arrêtent de le coller, et Feliciano en fit de même. Les autres les laissèrent enfin partir avec une des lampes de poches.

A peine à dix mètres du groupe, Feliciano s'accrocha au bras du plus grand et lui demanda :

- Hey, Ludwig, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour avant de retourner au camp… ?  
- O… Ok.

Son état d'embarras chronique ne s'améliora pas quand Feliciano, visiblement content de la réponse, décida de lui donner la main.

Si Romano les voyaient, ils étaient des hommes morts.


	14. C'est con comme un Space Cake

Hello ! Un long chapitre pour le coup !

_Cher inconnu qui vient de m'envoyer une review; c'est marrant que tu m'ai envoyé ça alors que je suis en train de mettre en page ce chapitre. Va quand même courir le saut de haies, okay ? Je regarderai. Si ton dossard est 666, 3 ou 69 t'auras mon respect éternel. Tu m'arranges bien je savais pas quoi mettre en intro._

Sinon, merci à vous tous pour tout le feedback, à Meri pour la correc, simplement à ceux qui lisent, merci tout le monde !

J'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain truc par contre... tôt j'espère. Mais comme Meri est en vacances tout août, je posterai peut-être des trucs qui se feront corriger que après en fait.

* * *

- Alors, la tête dans le cul ? demanda Ludwig à Gilbert, lors du petit-dèj le matin.  
- Déjà, bonjour, ensuite, ta gueule, et enfin, donne-moi de l'eau.

Le blond soupira, avant de tendre la bouteille à son cousin qui s'affala à côté de lui, complètement vautré sur la table.

- Tu crains de pas être resté hier soir…  
- En voyant l'état dans lequel tu es, je ne regrette pas, soupira Ludwig. Et en plus…

Gilbert haussa un sourcil, attendant que Ludwig continue sa phrase. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en l'état de le faire. Il avait prit deux teintes de rouge en une seconde.

- En plus… ?  
- En plus touche à ton cul et me saoule pas, dit le blond en détournant le regard.

Gilbert se mit à glousser devant la gêne de son cousin. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait l'emmerder.

- Oh, Lutz-Lutz me cache des trucs on dirait… Je vais être tonton ?  
- Va chier Gilbert. Va t'occuper de ton _œuf _et dégage.  
- Oh merde Gilbœuf !

L'albinos se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir vers la tente, l'air totalement désespéré. Lily et Victoria, assises en face de Ludwig, rirent en entendant les mecs qui dormaient encore tous dans la tente se mettre à râler et à insulter Gilbert de tous les noms.

- Il me fait marrer, dit Victoria, affalée devant son bol. Et il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?  
- Rien du tout, maugréa Ludwig. On est juste… sortis.  
- Tu sais, c'est pas un secret que vous soyez partis boire. Justine et Elizaveta sont revenues à trois heures passées, complètement défoncées, expliqua la brune. La prochaine fois, ça serait quand même sympa de nous proposer de participer.  
- Ouais, mais on peut pas demander à tout le monde de venir, ça va causer que des problèmes. Surtout si on se retrouve avec Alfred…, soupira Ludwig.  
- Il est gentil Alfred, dit Lily.  
- Oui, j'ai jamais dit le contraire, commença l'Allemand, mais on peut pas lui enlever qu'il est con et que c'est une vraie balance.

Victoria, elle, commença à s'étirer sur la table, très à l'aise.

- Mais on s'en fout de tout ça, vu qu'on le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé qui te vaut d'être gêné comme ça ?  
- Rien, fit Ludwig en se levant. J'y vais.

En le voyant partir vers la douche en shootant dans tous les cailloux sur son chemin, Lily et Victoria se mirent à se regarder en riant.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Lily.  
- J'en pense qu'on va garder ça pour nous pour le moment.

* * *

- Et donc, c'est quoi le plan ?  
- Le plan c'est que pendant que tout le monde met tout en place pour les jeux de cet aprèm, nous on a l'autorisation d'aller en cuisine pour « préparer des gâteaux surprise pour l'anniversaire de Francis », et on fait quelques Space Cakes.

L'autre haussa un sourcil devant l'explication de Justine, qu'elle venait d'énoncer comme si c'était parfaitement _normal._

- Et donc, pourquoi _moi ? _On est plus de vingt dans la colo, alors pourquoi _je _dois t'aider ?  
- T'inquiète pas Arthur, on va gérer. Et puis, Francis était déjà avec Gilbert et Antonio, alors j'ai pensé à toi. T'es aussi vachement proche de lui non ?  
- Pardon ? « Proche de lui » ? Ce mec est une vraie tête à claques, râla l'Anglais. Et je vais devoir _faire la cuisine _pour lui.  
- Oh, toujours à exagérer, fit Justine. Tu les veux tes Space Cakes ? Alors tu mets un tablier et tu te ramènes.

Arthur soupira une dernière fois, et enfila un des tabliers avant de suivre Justine vers la cuisine. Pour tomber sur Berwald en train de rouler une pelle mémorable à Tino, assis sur un des comptoirs.

Arthur et Justine restèrent quelques instants à regarder, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir, avant que l'Anglais n'arrive à se recomposer et à tousser pour signaler qu'ils étaient là.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, et se contentèrent de rouler des yeux en voyant qui venait de les interrompre. Tino redescendit par terre et remit son T-shirt correctement en place, en lançant un regard accusateur aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Désolé de jouer les cock-block, mais on est dans une _cuisine_, fit Arthur. Trouvez un autre endroit.  
- On doit faire le repas de midi, expliqua Tino. Et puis, quel autre endroit ? Y'a des gens partout. Je peux même pas me mettre à côté de Be sans qu'Elizaveta n'arrive avec son appareil photo. Alors, laisse-nous profiter un peu. Et de toute façon, vous foutez quoi ici ?  
- On vient préparer des gâteaux pour Francis, Justine expliqua.  
- Dont des Space Cakes, ajouta Arthur.  
- Oh, cool ! fit Tino. Vous m'en faites un ? En tout cas j'espère que vous savez mieux les faire que ma sœur, à chaque fois il nous en reste plein les dents.

Berwald, à côté de lui, maugréa quelque chose. Tino se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et demanda :

- Be, qu'est-ce que ça change que j'ai déjà fumé hier ?  
- Ben… Ca s'est assez non ?  
- Quoi ? Bordel, il s'est passé _une nuit _depuis ! cria le Finnois en ouvrant violemment la porte du frigo. Je peux bien prendre un Space Cake si j'ai envie d'en prendre un ! Et de toute façon, tu serais qui pour m'en empêcher ?

Justine jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur, qui ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Ils décidèrent d'un tacite accord de se faire tout petits, n'ayant pas trop envie de se faire remarquer par Tino qui était maintenant en train de découper les légumes à grands coups de couteau.

- T'no, t'fumes et tu bois trop. C'est pas la première fois d'la semaine…  
- Tu commences à me casser les couilles là ! Je suis jeune, je suis en vacances, si j'ai envie de cannabis ou d'alcool laisse-moi prendre du cannabis ou de l'alcool, ça peut pas me faire de mal ! Putain, t'as décidé de devenir aussi con que ma daronne ou c'est naturel ?  
- Arrête d'dire que ça fait pas d'mal, tu sais très bien qu'c'est…  
- Vas-y, tu sais quoi, vas chier. Je sais pas, casse-toi, va chercher des œufs, j'en ai rien à foutre, j'te jure que c'est pas toi qui va me dire d'arrêter de faire un truc.

Berwald ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Tino, qui l'ignorait royalement, avant de quitter la pièce en poussant sans ménagement Justine et Arthur qui étaient sur son chemin.

La blonde fit petit signe à Arthur, en lui montrant la porte d'un coup de tête. L'Anglais roula des yeux en maugréant un « tu me revaudras ça » avant de sortir du gîte.

Arthur couru un peu pour rester juste derrière le Suédois qui se dirigeait en fulminant vers le grand bâtiment. Les portes de la grange et de l'écurie étaient fermées. Berwald tira celle de la grange pour l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, la secouant de toutes ses forces, avant de donner dedans un grand coup pied de rage. Arthur avala sa salive de travers. Il n'avait _vraiment _pas envie de se faire remarquer maintenant.

Le grand blond s'adossa à la porte, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête dans les mains. A ce moment là, la plupart des gens se seraient mis à pleurer. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le genre de Berwald, qui se contenant de rester là sans bouger, se tenant le crâne.

- Tu crois que j'ai encore abusé ?

Arthur sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait repéré. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, et s'approcha un peu du Suédois.

- Bah… Pas vraiment.

Berwald n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et l'Anglais décida qu'il était maintenant calmé et qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui sans se faire déchirer.

- Je pensais pas que Tino réagissait aussi vite…

Le plus grand se tut quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de dire doucement :

- Ca lui arrive. Parfois. Quand j'fais des r'marques à propos d'la quantité d'alcool et de shit qu'il prend. Je crois q'c'est les seuls sujets à propos desquels il arrive à s'énerver à c'point.

Arthur lança un regard en coin vers Berwald. Il avait l'air… désolé, préoccupé et inquiété. Mais plus tellement énervé.

« _En fait, il se fait vraiment marcher dessus… _»

- Il en prend tant que ça ?  
- Au début, nan. C'est d'puis q'ses parents sont au courant qu'on est ensemble q'ça a commencé à dégénérer, expliqua Berwald en se mettant à triturer son polo. Donc, c'est ma faute.  
- Ta faute, je pense pas, fit Arthur. Mais « dégénérer », carrément ? A ce point ?  
- Si j'étais pas tout l'temps derrière lui, à l'empêcher d'déconner et à l'faire dépenser son fric dans d'aut' trucs, il en s'rait déjà à s'piquer, défoncé H24 ou alors mort d'une overdose. Ses parents lui mettent vraiment la misère, et j'peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Arthur sourit, en frottant la tête de Berwald pour lui remonter le moral. Environ deux secondes, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il frottait la tête de Mister Scary.

Il avait une seconde pour enchaîner sur un truc et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ou il était mort.

Ne pas montrer sa peur, ces bêtes-là la remarquent tout de suite.

- Oui, euh, enfin, toussa l'Anglais. Bref. Enfin je veux dire… Mmh… Pourquoi t'es autant derrière lui ?

Bien mon gros, continue comme ça et tu l'auras, ton Award de la question la plus inutile de l'univers.

- Pa'ce que j'l'aime.

« Beh oui Arthur, tu t'attendais à quoi abruti ? _J'ai l'intention de le vendre sur le marché noir et camé, il me rapportera moins ?_ Va te pendre gros »_ -_Oui, Arthur avait une certaine tendance pour l'auto-flagellation.

- Et puis… continua Berwald, coupant l'autre dans son auto-torture mentale. J'ai peur. Il a d'jà perdu un oncle qui s'est suicidé à cause d'l'alcool, et son pote Niels s'est d'jà r'trouvé deux fois à l'hosto avec toutes ces conneries. Mais… Dès qu'j'lui d'mande de s'calmer ou d'faire gaffe, il réagit au quart de tour et veut plus rien entendre… Mais avoir c'genre de problèmes à seize ans, c'triste…  
- Je… Je pense qu'un jour, il s'en rendra compte tout seul, non ? demanda Arthur. Qu'il a pas besoin de se détruire la santé, que ça le fera pas aller mieux, je veux dire. Mais en attendant… Il a besoin de toi, hein ? Parce que… Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? Y'a qu'a voir comment il parle de toi.

Sur ce, l'Anglais se leva, avant de se tourner vers Berwald en lui tendant la main.

- Tu viens ? On va cueillir des œufs.

Le Suédois lui sourit, en lui attrapant la main pour pouvoir se lever plus facilement.

- Hey, Arthur… demanda-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin hors des bâtiments vers le poulailler.  
- Hmm ?  
- Y'a moyen qu'le gâteau de T'no… Vous le chargiez pas trop ?

Arthur rigola, avant de dire :

- T'inquiète. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je vais pas charger le mien non plus.  
- Enfin toi t'peux crever si tu veux, j'en ai ranafout'.

L'Anglais s'arrêta, lançant un regard de travers à Berwald, qui tordit sa lèvre. Ah, c'était peut-être une tentative de sourire.

- C'était une blague. Une boutade.  
- Le prends pas mal, mais t'as un sens de l'humour de merde, soupira Arthur.

* * *

- Mais cours, putain ! Sors-toi les doigts du cul !  
- Bordel Toris, il serait peut-être temps que tu serves à quelque chose ! Cours, trotte, galope !

Pour tout avouer, quand les monos avaient dit « Cet aprèm, on investit le terrain de cross pour faire des olympiades ! A pieds ! » personne n'était chaud, et les trente premières minutes étaient trèèès longues. (Surtout quand Gilbert retrouva un cadavre de bouteille de la veille qu'il se dépêcha de jeter au milieu du champ de colza juste à côté. Après, tout le monde regardait le sol de travers, flippant de trouver une preuve de leur sortie nocturne)

Mais après, tout le monde était à fond dedans, prêt à se rouler dans la boue, à tuer son voisin ou à faire de la course à trois pieds pour récupérer quelques précieux points et faire gagner son équipe. Et maintenant, ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils y étaient, et souriaient comme des gamins malgré le fait qu'ils suaient comme des porcs.

- Oh, mais il a triché là ! gueula Manu en voyant Gilbert tenter de faire un croche-pied à Ludwig pendant la course de relai. Gilbert, tu retouches encore une fois à quelqu'un de mon équipe tu bouffes plus pendant trois jours ! Pénélope t'es l'arbitre dis-lui !  
- Quoi ? fit Jonathan, à côté de lui. Menace pas de priver de bouffe quelqu'un de _mon _équipe, steuplé. Et c'est dans les règles…  
- T'oses appeler ça une équipe ? s'énerva le petit brun. C'est une bande de branquignoles ! _Moi _c'est une équipe que j'ai, une vraie ! Hey, Ludwig, t'as entendu ? C'est dans les règles ! Massacre-le !

Jonathan roula des yeux en soupirant. Décidément, il ne supporterait jamais Manu et sa grande gueule…

- Il a aucune chance, ton Ludwig.  
- Quoi ? Va crever !

Et, pendant que tout le monde était occupé à regarder Manu et Jonathan se prendre la tête (comprendre : Manu prendre la tête de Jonathan), Toris gagna l'épreuve de relais, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Enfin, son équipe vint quand même le féliciter, deux minutes plus tard.

- On va bouffer ? demanda quelqu'un. J'ai la dalle.

Les autres approuvèrent. Manger était une bonne idée. (Et Justine et Tino étaient déjà en train de baver en pensant à ce dont ils allaient avoir droit)

Pénélope sortit d'un panier des gobelets et des boissons, et d'un autre les cupcakes préparés avec soin par Justine et Arthur. (Enfin, surtout Justine. Arthur avait foutu le feu à la première fournée, alourdissant encore plus l'ambiance de mort qu'il y avait dans la cuisine, et s'était cantonné à écrire le nom de tout le monde à la douille dessus)

- Préparés pour ton anniversaire, Francis ! fit la Belge en souriant.  
- Y'a pas de bougies, par contre, ajouta Victoria.  
- Y'a toujours la technique àlakon, proposa Feliks en tendant ses pouces devant lui. Là. Deux bougies.

L'idée eut le droit au « Seal of approval » des autres, au grand désespoir de Romano. Pendant deux minutes, ils se mirent à s'engueuler pour arriver à ne lever que dix-sept doigts. (« On en a combien, là ? » « Quatorze » « Dix-huit » « Quinze » « Trente-deux… Les gars sérieux vous déconnez »), jusqu'à ce que Francis puisse finalement souffler.

- T'as pas réussit à tout éteindre, fit Gilbert en gardant son pouce levé. Tu vas vivre une année de misère, seul et pauvre.  
- Non, moi j'irais lui tenir compagnie et on va même se marier en décembre ! dit Antonio.  
- Au pire, on s'en fout, dit Elizaveta qui avait commencé à distribuer les cupcakes. C'est qui qu'a eu l'idée à la con de foutre des noms sur les gâteaux ?  
- C'est parce qu'il y en a des surprise, expliqua Justine. Dépêche toi dépêche toi !

La Hongroise soupira en allant distribuer les leurs à ceux de l'équipe 2, composée de Yao, Ioulia et Feliks félicitant Toris et sa victoire in extremis, Heraklès qui dormait, Berwald et Vash qui tiraient la gueule, et Ivan terrorisé par Natalia à grand coups de « Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu te mettre avec moi pour la course à trois jambes, Vanya ? »

L'équipe 3, elle, était en pleine réunion logistique pour mettre au point un plan qui leur permettrait de garder leur avance lors de la deuxième partie des épreuves. Comprendre : Alfred proposait des idées débiles, Roderich, Ludwig et Kiku les refusaient plus ou moins poliment, Lily et Victoria tentaient de participer, Sion s'était étalée derrière eux et Feliciano parlait tout seul avec Matthew.

En revenant avec les membres de son équipe, Elizaveta fut acclamée, et les cupcakes restants trouvèrent rapidement leurs propriétaires. (Justine et Tino se jetèrent littéralement dessus)

- Pourquoi ils ont tous des noms ? demanda Antonio en récupérant le sien.  
- En plus trop mal écrits, ajouta Romano.  
- T'as déjà essayé d'écrire à la douille ducon ? s'énerva Arthur.  
- Oui, tous les ans sur les gâteaux d'anniversaires de mes dix frères et sœurs.  
- Ils ont quoi de spécial ces cupcakes ? demanda Elizaveta en les regardant faire.

Arthur vérifia qu'aucun mono n'était dans le coin (Pénélope était occupée plus loin et Antoine était en train d'engueuler Jonathan et Manu pour avoir seulement osé croire qu'un gamin de _leur_ équipe battrait un de la _sienne_), et expliqua :

- Bah… Les nôtres c'est des Space Cakes. Joyeux anniversaire Francis.  
- Ah, je vois, fit Elizaveta en s'asseyant. Et, je me demandais aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Justine. Pourquoi Berwald n'est pas venu dans notre équipe ?

La Belge avala de travers, avant de lancer un regard terrifié à Arthur, qui lança un regard terrifié à Tino, qui mangeait tranquillement en parlant à Gilbert.

- Euh… C'est juste qu'ils ont décidé d'aller dans des équipes différentes… commença Arthur. Pour…  
- Pour que celui qui sera dans l'équipe gagnante, en fait, il choisisse _où_ ils vont le faire la prochaine fois ! finit Justine. Mais pas besoin de leur en parler, personne n'est sensé savoir, on est juste au courant parce qu'on a fait la bouffe avec eux.

L'Anglais lui fit le regard n°14, le « Putain tu nous fais quoi là ? », auquel Justine répondit par le n°32 « J'en sais rien mais regarde sa tronche ça passe crème ! Si elle sait elle va les harceler ! »

- Ah, ok, dit simplement Hongroise. C'est mignon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la dernière épreuve était sur le point de débuter, et les Space Cakes commençaient à faire effet. Francis et Arthur gloussaient comme des jeunes filles en fleur, et s'étaient tous les deux mis en tête de draguer Victoria qui ne comprenait rien, Gilbert était partit emmerder Roderich, Tino se plaignait de rien sentir du tout et Elizaveta était partie voir Justine, qui essayait de faire un câlin à Antonio –qui ne ressentait toujours pas les effets- qui essayait de faire un câlin à Romano qui essayait de faire un câlin à Justine.

- Justine, pourquoi je sens rien ?  
- Laisse venir, c'est sûrement parce que je les ai presque pas chargés pour pas que ça dure trop longtemps. Oh, Romano, tu me chatouilles.

La Hongroise roula des yeux. Enfin, de toute façon, l'épreuve débutait.

- Il faut faire quoi ? demanda Yao à Antoine.  
- Course d'obstacle et de relai qui finit par du tir à la carabine. Deux coureurs, un tireur.

Elizaveta se tourna vers son équipe, à la recherche de quelqu'un capable de participer. Bon, ça la laissait elle, et Tino. Et Antonio.

- Je tire ! dit Tino.  
- Moi aussi j'aime bien tirer, gloussa Francis. Oh, ça tourne…

Bon, bah au moins, personne n'allait se battre pour participer.

* * *

- T'as vu ? On a gagné !  
- Bah pas grâce Sion, soupira Ludwig en jetant un coup d'œil à la brune à côté de lui.  
- Pardon ? T'aurais réussi à tirer mieux toi ?

Ils étaient de retour au centre, maintenant. L'équipe 3 avait fini par gagner, malgré le fait que Sion se soit fait massacrer au tir à la carabine par Vash et Tino, et ils étaient maintenant autour de la balançoire.

- Elle a pas si mal tiré… commença Lily. C'est juste que… Tino et Vash sont très forts.  
- Au moins une… Merci, Lily, soupira Sion.  
- Coucou mes bites ! cria Gilbert en arrivant près d'eux, les pupilles totalement dilatées.

Ludwig hésita entre le facepalm et la dépression pure et simple. Putain, celui-là en tenait une couche… Y'a des jours où il aimerait juste l'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute. Non mais sérieusement.

Alors que Gilbert commençait à s'amuser à toquer contre la structure de la balançoire, Kiku s'approcha, en traînant Alfred, un peu gêné, et demanda dans son français cassé :

- Euh, s'il te plaît… Alfred il se sent un peu malade…

En effet, le blond, totalement en sueur, était en train de se retenir à Kiku, en se tenant la bouche. Matthew paniqua en le voyant comme ça, et se mit à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

- Putain, il a quoi ? fit Ludwig, ne savant pas comment réagir.  
- Il a bouffé un truc bizarre ? demanda Victoria en courant près de lui.  
- Oh c'est marrant… gloussa Gilbert. On dirait la première fois que j'ai fumé un joint. C'était trop chargé et j'étais comme lui.

Ludwig s'arrêta d'un coup, et se tourna vers Gilbert, lentement.

- Vous l'avez fait fumer ?  
- Mais t'es ouf toi… On fume pas aujourd'hui, on a fait des gâteaux magiques.  
- Des gât… Putain vous lui avez fait bouffer un Space Cake ?  
- Nooon, se défendit Gilbert. Quoi que… Arthur il a vraiment écrit très très mal, tu sais, alors Eli et bah, elle a peut-être donné son gâteau sans faire gaffe, et c'est pour ça qu'elle sentait rien…

Le blond se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, complètement scotché parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oh. Putain.

Mais la priorité, c'était pas Gilbert pour le moment, mais Alfred qui n'allait toujours pas mieux. Ludwig passa son bras autour de ses épaules, avant de dire :

- Feli, vient m'aider, faut qu'on aille le faire vomir quelque part...  
- Oh, tu l'appelles Feli c'est mignon, pouffa l'albinos.

Luwig laissa bonnement et simplement tomber Alfred –rattrapé à la dernière seconde par son frère et Feliciano- pour marcher vers son cousin, avant de le prendre par le col et de lui dire, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- A quoi tu joues, ducon ? Putain, t'as que ça à foutre ? Même pas foutu de passer un après-midi sans te défoncer ? Pourquoi tu crois que t'es là ? Si t'as été envoyé ici, c'est juste parce que t'es un p'tit con, pour essayer de t'arranger un peu. Et t'es encore pire qu'il y a une semaine. Tu me fais pitié… Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est te défoncer la gueule, t'en as rien à foutre des autres… Tu traînes qu'avec des gens comme toi, qui veulent juste faire les kékés à se déchirer en plein après-midi et ça te donne l'impression d'être important, mais t'es qu'une merde… Et maintenant Alfred va mal avec vos conneries et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rigoler. Ah oui, forcément, t'es défoncé. J'te jure, il arrive quoi que ce soit de grave à quelqu'un à cause de tes conneries, c'est moi qui vais te défoncer la gueule.

Il le poussa, et Gilbert n'osait rien faire et rien dire, et se contenta de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Ludwig retourna récupérer Alfred, et lui dit :

- Va chercher Pénélope.  
- Pourquoi Pénélope ? demanda l'albinos.  
- Tu veux une chance de pas te faire démonter ? Va chercher Pénélope. Les autres devineront tout de suite que vous vous êtes défoncés, elle on peut lui faire croire qu'Alfred a fait une indigestion.

Trois heures plus tard, Alfred allait mieux, et dormait dans un des lits du gîte. Justine, Elizaveta, Romano et les autres étaient redescendus et aucun n'avait osé regarder les autres dans les yeux de tout le repas, ni de tout le début de soirée. (Notamment Tino. Il avait passé le dîné à écraser encore plus sa purée sous le regard noir de Berwald.)

Alors que la veillée Loup-garou allait commencer, tous s'approchèrent de Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku et Roderich qui discutaient un peu plus loin pour dire :

- Euh… Gilbert nous a raconté ce que tu lui as dit. Promis, on prend plus rien les aprèms et on se calme les soirs. Désolés.  
- Désolés ? demanda Ludwig. Là, c'est Alfred qu'est couché après avoir vomi son quatre-heures et avoir fait le pire trip de sa vie.  
- Oui, enfin bon, commença Francis, on est venu s'excuser auprès de toi parce qu'en fait, c'est toi qui ferais le plus mal si tu décidais de nous en foutre une…

Arthur lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, le faisant grimacer.

- Moi j'ai une question, demanda Roderich. Pourquoi Alfred n'a pas agit comme s'il était déchiré avant de faire son bad trip ? Enfin, je veux dire, il aurait quand même dû se mettre à rire pour rien, et courir dans tous les sens avant d'aller mal…  
- Oui, enfin Alfred il a tellement l'air défoncé sans rien prendre qu'on a sûrement pas vu la différence, soupira Arthur.  
- Les gars, on commence ! leur cria Manu un peu plus loin. Ramenez-vous !

Le petit groupe se leva pour se diriger près du feu de camp, bien content de se changer les idées. Seulement Francis resta en arrière, retenu par Tino qui lui chuchota dès que les autres étaient assez éloignés :

- Dis-moi Francis… T'aurais pas des capotes ?

Le Français haussa un sourcil, amusé. Ben tiens, on pensait directement à lui quand on avait besoin de capotes, c'était presque surprenant...

- Rien que ça ?  
- Oh c'est bon, je me suis engueulé avec Be, et j'aimerais bien qu'on se réconcilie.  
- Bah dis-donc, t'es bien confiant sur tes chances de réussites.  
- Oh c'est bon, c'est la première fois qu'on s'engueule et c'est loin d'être la pire, on s'est mit sur la gueule une fois, et on s'est toujours réconciliés comme ça.

- C'est sûr que ça doit être confortable, une botte de foin, rit Francis.  
- Pire que ça, t'as cru quoi, on a déjà eu le temps de tester depuis le début de la semaine.

Francis roula des yeux -c'est sutout qu'il avait la dèg', il voulait être le premier du camp à s'envoyer en l'air, avant de demander :

- Et t'en as pas toi ?  
- Oui bah oui, ma mère m'a envoyé ici pour me « soigner », tu penses bien qu'elle m'a laissé partir avec le stock de capotes et de lubrifiant.  
- Okay… Bon, fais genre tu vas aux chiottes. Dans mon sac, le bleu près de la stabulation. La poche de gauche.

- Gros, tu me sauves la vie, merci, fit le Finnois en serrant l'autre dans ses bras avant de se barrer en courant. Je te revaudrais ça !  
- Bon vieux, tu le ramène ton cul ? gueula Arthur près du feu.

Francis lui fit un signe, avant de courir les rejoindre, trouvant une place entre Victoria et Natalia.

- Tu foutais quoi ? demanda Antonio. Encore à te toucher ?  
- _J'ai _sauvé un couple, pisse-pas-droit. Tu sais, celui que Justine et Arthur on cassé avec leurs conneries.  
- Un mot de plus et je te fais couler du chamallow fondu dans l'œil, maugréa l'Anglais sous le regard interrogatif de Berwald.


	15. Cachecache c'est cool comme les prolos

Bon basiquement. Désolée de pas avoir trop donné de signe de vie, mais bon. J'ai pas de bol.

Donc. J'ai pas Internet à l'appart, je dois me débrouiller entre le Wi-Fi public qui buggue et le portable. Le portable étant un portable, je peux pas faire cinquante trucs en même temps, donc ces trucs se résument à Tumblr et Facebook. Et surtout. J'ai débarqué samedi, toute seule pour la première fois de ma vie, dans un appart et tout, dans une ville où je connais rien ni personne. Et je suis malade comme un chien. Super rentrée. (Vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? Je vis toute seule, je dois donc gérer du ménage, de la bouffe, un budget, des papiers, et je ne peux légalement pas acheter un panaché)

En plus de ça, j'ai mélangé mes fichiers, entre Sheol et Vacances. A différents moments du traitement, les deux s'appellent "camp". Et je sais pas trop ce que j'ai foutu en rangeant, mais c'est devenu gros carnage et j'ai perdu pas mal de temps à tout retrier. (Bon l'avantage c'est qu'en lisant on voit bien la différence hein~)

Sinon j'aime beaucoup les tardigrades

Vous êtes tous mes tardigrades

Donc je vous aime beaucoup

(J'aime bien faire des poèmes àlakon. Si ça se trouve je vais rester à la postérité rien que pour eux... Sinon, encore merci à Meri pour la correction !)

* * *

« Allez, on va faire un concours de cache-cache dans les bois demain ! » avait proposé Manu la veille au soir.

Quel. Bâtard.

Tout les monos étaient d'accord avec cette stupide idée, donc l'avis des colons ne valait rien. Et le lendemain, à neuf heures moins dix-sept tapantes, tout le monde avait traversé le petit ruisseau derrière le club pour aller jouer à cache-cache dans les bois. Le plus proche était à un vingt minutes à pieds mais non, ça ne démotivait pas les monos ! Pourquoi dans les bois, hein ? Le club était pas assez grand comme ça peut-être ? Non, il avait fallu marcher.

Après, dans le bois, c'était un véritable carnage. Lors de la première partie, tout le monde était parti se cacher en courant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Kiku arrive et ne demande :

- Mais, si j'ai compris bien la règle, il faut que quelqu'un il compte… non ?

Bref. Les deux parties suivantes étaient rapides. Personne n'osait trop s'éloigner de la petite clairière-point-de-départ, et les bonnes cachettes n'avaient pas encore été repérées. Les derniers trouvés lors de troisième partie étaient le Trio des Abrutis. Et c'est à ce moment là que tout partit en sucette.

« Alors comme ça on peut se cacher en groupe ? Vous allez pleurer bonhommes. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à compter, les premiers groupes se séparèrent. Et puis, pourquoi se contenter de se cacher ? Si on partait dans le sens opposé de celui des monos, on pouvait faire tellement de trucs. Gilbert s'écorcha du menton au front en tombant dans un piège posé par Arthur et Yao. Romano fit hurler Ioulia en l'attendant derrière un arbre avant de se mettre devant elle et de lui dire « Laissez-moi vous parler de Jésus ». Ivan, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Romano qui se barra en courant, décida que c'était une bonne idée et terrifia Lily en faisant de même. Mais en disant « Sais-tu que Slenderman sévit dans ces bois ? ». S'ensuivit un début de belle bagarre avec Vash qui n'aboutit pas grâce à Antoine qui arrivait juste à ce moment. Ils eurent quand même droit à la morale de leur vie.

Francis, lui, avait trouvé avec fierté Tino qui finissaient de se réconcilier avec Berwald dans un buisson.

- N'empêche, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont beaucoup en train de se sucer la face ? avait demandé Antonio.  
- Franchement ? Pas tellement. J'ai vu des couples bien pires. Je pense que c'est juste parce qu'ils se sont engueulés hier. Oh, Heraklès ! Va falloir le réveiller.

Toujours est-il que deux heures plus tard, ils y étaient encore. Alors que Yao et Manu comptaient au milieu de la clairière, le moniteur se retourna soudainement vers l'autre et lui demanda :

- Hey, Yao… T'as aussi senti une goutte ou c'est un spatz qui m'a prit pour cible ?

Les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel, avec hésitation. Au dessus d'eux, un énorme nuage noir.

Punaaaaaise. Si ça, c'était pas être dans la merde.

Alors que Manu se mettait à paniquer (« Oh nan on rentrera jamais à temps on va se faire saucer on est au milieu des bois y'a pas de réseaux et si on meurt qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à mes parents et on sait toujours pas qui est la mère des enfants de Ted on peut pas mourir comme ça et si un des mômes se fait foudroyer si c'est Jonathan c'est pas grave mais les mômes il faut remplir les papiers c'est chiant ermeged que faire »), Yao respira calmement et décida de la meilleure marche à suivre pour survivre, même si c'était Manu qui avait le BAFA.

- Les gars ! On remballe il pleut ! cria Yao.  
- Genre ! C'est une technique pour nous repérer, hein ? gueula Alfred depuis un buisson tout près.  
- Mais ferme ta gueule ! Il va nous trouver abruti ! Putain, pourquoi je me suis planqué avec toi _you git_ ?  
- _What ? Git ? Don't dare go all British on me you jerkass !  
_- _Otherwise what, you'll go all American on me, bloody idiot ? You should have stayed there, honestly, like that we would have had a _real_ holiday camp !  
_- Holiday camp_, how British… It would have been sweet if it wasn't stupid, like every fucking British expression !  
_- _Don't you dare criticize _real _English you wanker !_

Et avec ça, les deux sautèrent hors du buisson, s'étranglant avec soin. Yao soupira. Ils étaient pas sortis du bois… et il commençait à vraiment pleuvoir. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde étant sous les arbres, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

- Bon, commença Manu, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme –enfin calme…- après avoir séparé Arthur et Alfred. On prend chacun une direction, et on ramène tout le monde. Après, on court vers la grange et on bouge plus.

Les trois ados hochèrent la tête, et se mirent à courir à la recherche de tout le monde, tout en commençant à avoir sérieusement beaucoup de boue dans les sandales. Yao détestait la boue. Bon, il détestait aussi courir, les gens cons, aller dehors, les sandales, qu'on lui demande de préparer des sushis sous prétexte qu'il était Asiat, la pluie, les gens cons (encore une fois, mais il les déteste vraiment beaucoup), les poneys, gueuler dans les bois aux autres de se barrer à cause de l'orage (et se faire ignorer), devoir emprunter les fringues des autres, et les brosses à dents roses. Et dans cette colo, il était servi. Mais il détestait particulièrement la boue.

- Bouh.

Le Chinois hurla de terreur devant Ivan, qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part comme ça devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, et se retrouva sur le cul en essayant de reculer précipitamment. En plein dans la boue.

Le Russe, lui, semblait trouver ça drôle.

- Putain mais t'as que ça à faire de rire, merde ? Ca fait vingt ans que je tourne en rond en vous demandant de sortir parce qu'il y a un putain d'orage qui arrive, et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de te foutre de ma gueule ?  
- Mais c'est qu'une petite pluie, fit une petite voix dans un bosquet, qui semblait être Victoria.  
- Une petite pluie mon cul, vas-voir dans la clairière si c'est une petite pluie.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, l'orage décida de craquer.

- Cassos ! hurla Gilbert, qui sauta de son arbre et se mit à courir comme un dératé au milieu des bois, suivit d'Antonio et de Tino.

Les autres dans le coin se mirent aussi à courir, pour éviter la sauce qui commençait à tomber. Yao roula des yeux avant de les suivre, maudissant à chaque pas la boue qui semblait être rentrée jusque dans son _slip. _Enfin le slip gentiment prêté par Heraklès. Bon Dieu en rentrant il allait assassiner sa sœur et celui qui s'était amusé à acheter quinze fois la même valise.

Une bonne partie des autres était déjà dans la clairière. Ne manquaient que Manu et Pénélope qui aidaient Natalia à marcher –elle s'était fait mal à la cheville en tombant-, suivis de Roderich, Sion et Kiku.

- La pluie comment à être vraiment forte ! cria Antoine à tout le monde. Tout le monde derrière moi, on se dépêche !

- Mais il man... commença Ioulia.

Ivan ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'attrapa par le bras, et ils se mirent à courir à la suite des autres, qui n'avaient pas attendu qu'Antoine finisse sa phrase pour se barrer.

C'était certain que personne n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, en pleine campagne, dans la boue, sous la pluie. Les vingt minutes s'étaient transformées en cinq. Bon, le fait qu'ils aient décidé de traverser un bras de forêt qui leur avait paru trop dense pour être franchi à l'aller leur avait fait économiser un gros détour.

Toujours est-il, qu'une fois tout le monde arrivés, et sains et saufs de l'autre côté du ruisseau à l'arrière du club, l'orage s'arrêta et le soleil brilla. Comme un gros troll. Il y avait même un putain d'arc-en-ciel, dressé comme un gros doigt d'honneur dans le ciel. -Oui, bon, il avait la forme d'un arc-en-ciel, mais c'était la sensation qu'il donnait à une bande d'ados couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds.

- Bon… Je réserve la douche, dit Feliks en regardant son T-shirt violet maintenant brun.  
- Mais va chier, râla quelqu'un. Tu prends trois plombes.  
- Et si on y allait à trois ou quatre en même temps ? proposa Francis.  
- T'as vu la taille de la douche ? Si t'as un peu de speck tu rentres pas dedans ! se moqua Gilbert. Genre, si Manu continue de nous bouffer tout le chocolat, à la fin de la colo il devra aller se laver dans le ruisseau.  
- Qui a gagné le concours de cache-cache ?

Antoine commença à calmer tout le monde d'un mouvement de main, et après avoir essayé de plus ou moins remettre en place sa touffe qui lui collait maintenant au visage, il ordonna d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux :

- Il faut bien se changer, donc… tous ici en maillot de bain dans cinq minutes. Les vêtements dans le gîte, dans le bac à linge sale, les chaussures foutez-les quelque part on avisera.  
- Quoi ? Mais on se change où ? rétorqua Elizaveta, qui regardait déjà d'un mauvais œil Francis.  
- J'en sais rien… répondit Antoine. Les gars dans la grange, les filles dans le gîte. Et bougez-vous.

Tout le monde partit en traînant des pieds, et en laissant de grosses marques dégueulasses derrière. Antoine soupira. Tout ça ne le motivait pas vraiment.

A côté de lui, Pénélope et Manu toussèrent pour montrer que Natalia était toujours blessée. [*tout ça ne le motivait pas _du tout_] Ivan et Ioulia étaient là aussi, regardant avec inquiétude leur sœur.

- Vous deux, allez vous changer, on s'occupe d'elle, dit Jonathan.  
- Mais c'est notre…  
- Mais je crois qu'il manque…  
- Allez-y, ordonna le moniteur.

Les deux partirent la queue entre les jambes, laissant Natalia aux mains des monos.

- Pénélope, Manu, occupez-vous d'elle, je vais chercher la bâche avec Jonathan.  
- La _bâche ? _demanda Pénélope, un peu ahurie.  
- La bâche ? fit Manu. Ah ça c'est cool !

Jonathan roula des yeux en partant avec Antoine. Pénélope, elle, soupira et enleva la botte de Natalia, pour voir sa cheville enflée. Une belle foulure. La mono envoya Manu à la recherche de la boîte de premier secours, chose qu'il partit faire avec plaisir. (Parce que déjà que Natalia faisait peur, alors Natalia _qui a mal _et qui est _énervée_ c'était trop pour lui)

- Natalia, pourquoi tu mets des bottes ? demanda Pénélope à la jeune fille. Il fait vraiment chaud et on passe notre temps dehors, c'est inutile. T'as pas autre chose comme des sandales, des ballerines ou des tongs ?

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à gratter la boue séchée de son bras. Et puis, finalement, elle dit :

- J'aime pas les sandales.  
- Tu sais, tu peux en trouver de vraiment jolies. Je suis sûre qu'elles t'iraient très bien.  
- J'aime pas mes pieds. J'aime pas mes pieds, j'aime pas mes jambes, j'aime pas mes cuisses, j'aime pas mes seins, j'aime pas mon ventre, j'aime pas mes fesses, j'aime pas mon nez, j'aime pas mes genoux, j'aime pas mon accent. J'aime pas les sandales, j'aime pas les maillots de bains, j'aime pas les vêtements courts, j'aime pas que les gens me regardent.

La brune la regarda sans rien dire, un peu choquée. Quoi ? Natalia était aussi complexée ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne mettait que des robes sombres –et relativement couvrantes, maintenant qu'elle y repensait-, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de complexer comme ça… Elle se reprit ensuite en entendant Manu jurer dans l'écurie –visiblement bouffé par un cheval-, signe qu'il arrivait.

- Arrête de penser ça, dit Pénélope en frottant la tête de Natalia. T'es vraiment jolie, tu sais ?  
- Juste parce que je me maquille. Ioulia est bien plus belle que moi. Je ressemble à rien. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ivan ne m'aime pas, hein ?  
- Moi je suis sûre qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est juste que… c'est ton frère, tu vois ?

Natalia ne parut pas convaincue par ce magnifique argument de la Reine des Débats, et n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant que Manu ne revienne avec de la pommade, des bandages et la bombe de froid, suivit par Jonathan et Antoine qui portaient une grande bâche bleue, qu'ils mirent en place contre le mur de la stabulation extérieure.

- Natalia, commença Pénélope en finissant le bandage, essaie de reposer ton pied, de l'élever un peu si tu peux, et de ne pas abîmer le bandage. Si t'as mal, reviens me voir.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à la douche, ajouta Manu. Et essaye de ne pas mouiller le bandage. Parce qu'ici c'est même pas la peine.

Natalia hocha la tête et partit vers le gîte, en croisant en chemin Alfred, Ivan et Yao, qui s'inquiétèrent de son état.

Jonathan, lui, fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Manu… Depuis quand tu donnes de bons conseils ?  
- Mais ta gueule j'ai eu mon BAFA connard !

Enfin bref, deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde arriva dans la cour à l'arrière de l'écurie, en maillot de bain et encore plein de boue, sans savoir vraiment où aller ni quoi faire. (Enfin tout dépend, Francis, Arthur et Antonio étaient occupés à essayer de décrocher Gilbert qui se tenait en hurlant à Ludwig histoire de le mettre en plein soleil pour voir s'il cramait)

- Putain vous craignez ! beuglait l'albinos en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cousin pendant que les autres lui avaient chopé les jambes.  
- Hey… tenta Ioulia. Il manque…  
- Putain j'ai encore plein de boue partout c'est _dégueulasse_, se plaignit Feliks en se frottant le bras.  
- Je veux une piscine, grogna Romano.

Son vœu fut presque exaucé. Manu venait de lui balancer un seau d'eau gelée à la gueule.

Les monos s'étaient rapidement changés eux aussi, et avaient tous des seaux ou carrément un tuyau d'arrosage dans le cas d'Antoine.

- Allez, tous sur la bâche, c'est l'heure de la douche !  
- Quoi ? fit Feliciano. Mais l'eau est gelée !  
- Les seaux sont gelés, dit Antoine. L'eau du tuyau est tiède.  
- Mes cheveux ! geignit Justine. Ils vont être affreux !  
- Euh… Ouais mais nan parce que je me suis maquillée ce matin en fait, et…

Jonathan leur lança son propre seau à la tronche, trouvant son argument convaincant. Il l'était relativement assez, vu que tout le monde couru sur la bâche, à la recherche de l'eau tiède promise. –Bon, elle était exactement à la même température, mais c'était difficile d'argumenter avec de la bouche en permanence remplie d'eau fraichement balancée. Eau qui s'avérait être savonneuse, grâce à Manu qui avait foutu du savon partout.

Au bout de deux minutes, Ivan et Alfred avaient réussi à récupérer le seau de Pénélope, et à le remplir sans que les monos ne le remarque. Ils attendirent que Jonathan se tourne vers Antoine pour l'écouter, et lui vidèrent dans le dos avant de jeter le seau à l'autre bout de la bâche. Le mono gela d'un coup et se retourna, furibond.

- Emmanuel Jean Cellier. J'espère que t'as une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça.  
- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! s'époumona Manu qui ne comprenait rien.  
- Mon dos s'est mouillé tout seul ?  
- Mais c'est pas moi !

Jonathan se mit juste devant l'autre, avec un regard de tueur et les bras croisés. Manu essaya lui aussi de paraître menaçant, mais avec une tête en moins ça marche moyen. Le plus grand attrapa le tuyau d'arrosage que tenait Antoine juste à côté de lui, et l'enfonça dans l'oreille de Manu.

- Bataille d'eau ! cria Antonio en faisant glisser Francis sur la bâche. Allez, fais un strike choupinet !

Alors que Elizaveta s'énervait, Gilbert lui balança un seau au visage et Tino fit bouffer des bulles à Toris. Lily et Victoria s'étaient barrées en courant à la recherche d'autres seaux dans la grange, et Tino avait finalement réussit à récupérer le tuyau d'arrosage et s'amusait à canarder tout le monde à haute pression.

Alfred et Ivan, eux, étaient bien contents de leur connerie. Ils firent un viril check pour prouver ça, et Ivan en profita pour faire trébucher l'Américain et se foutre de sa gueule. Pas d'alliés dans une bataille d'eau.

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Tout le monde se tourna, pour voir un certain blond, plein de boue et avec une mine… relativement énervée.

- Vous m'avez oublié. Vous m'avez oublié bande de bâtards. Vous êtes partis sans me prévenir.  
- Bah… Si ça peut te remonter le moral, t'as gagné le concours ? proposa avec hésitation Yao.  
- Bah voilà ! fit Ioulia. Ca fait depuis toute à l'heure que j'essaie de dire qu'il manquait Vash, personne ne m'écoute.  
- J'ai même pas fait gaffe, dit Alfred. En fait, je suis tellement habitué qu'il manque Matthew que j'avais pas remarqué que Vash était pas là.

Ledit Vash haussa un sourcil, et dit avec dédain :

- Euh… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais Matthew est là avec moi.  
- D'ailleurs on a eu du mal à trouver le chemin pour rentrer, dit doucement Matthew à côté de lui.  
- N'empêche, je me demande où vous avez trouvé votre BAFA, grogna Vash en partant vers la grange, suivit par Matthew.

Les autres restèrent sans oser rien dire, ni bouger. Ils étaient pas très fiers, pour dire le moins.

Et puis, Francis et Gilbert décidèrent que six secondes de silence c'était beaucoup trop et ils vidèrent leur seau gelé dans le maillot d'Arthur.

* * *

L'après-midi, certains des colons était partie construire un barrage dans le ruisseau pour pouvoir faire une course de bateaux. Certains étaient partis faire complètement autre chose, ou faire la sieste –comme Heraklès-, voire étaient en train de mourir. –ça, c'était Gilbert. Il avait chopé un énorme coup de soleil dans le dos et faisait une insolation, donc il était parti dormir dans le noir d'une des chambres du gîte.

- Hey, Arthur !

Ledit Arthur, assit sous un arbre, leva les yeux pour voir Francis qui s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.  
- Tu sais, je lisais, je respirais de l'air _propre,_ tout ça.

L'autre ne régit pas à la provocation, et s'installa même plus confortablement pour profiter de la vue qu'il avait sur tout le monde en maillot dans le ruisseau.

- Oh, tu matais les filles, c'est ça ?  
- J'suis pas comme ça, fit Arthur en roulant des yeux.  
- Tu matais les gars ?  
- Putain mais tu le fais exprès ?  
- Mais t'as le droit d'être gay, hein, franchement je vois pas de problème avec ça hein…  
- Je suis bi, le coupa l'Anglais. Ca te va ?

Francis se contenta de hocher la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Tant que ça te va à _toi…_

Arthur soupira et dit :

- Tu fermes ta gueule. Je veux pas avoir Elizaveta au cul. Déjà le pauvre Tino prend cher…  
- Oh, pas tant que ça…

Pour montrer son point, Arthur montra du doigt Elizaveta qui avait prit Tino à part pas trop loin d'eux, et qui semblait lui chuchoter quelques… recommandations.

- Surtout Tino, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi de voir autant de garçons en maillot de bain, mais _ne regarde pas leur entrejambe. _Tu vas bander.  
- Euh, Lizzie, c'est bon là, il se passe quoi dans ta tête ?  
- Et dès qu'on sort de l'eau, je te fais tout beau pour ton chéri, ajouta-t-elle sans faire attention à l'autre.  
- Lizzie, ça sert à rien je pense, même si je perdais tous mes cheveux et que je me faisais cramer la face ça empêcherait pas Berwald de me trouver sexy…  
- Oooh, c'est vrai, il te dit souvent que t'es sexy ? Quand il te fait l'amour ? Parle-moi de ça parle-moi de ça parle-moi de ça !  
- Nan mais t'es sérieuse comme fille ou t'es une blague en fait ? fit Tino.

Francis se tourna vers Arthur. Bon, il avait un point. C'est vrai que Roderich avait dit qu'elle devenait cinglée dès que ça parlait de gays, mais bon…

- Au moins elle est bonne, dit le Français.  
- Ah ça, j'te le fais pas dire. Justine est bonne aussi, ajouta Arthur en montrant la Belge, qui construisait un bateau en bois en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau.  
- Ouais, mais elle a d'yeux que pour Antonio…  
- Il a un bon cul Antonio, fit l'Anglais. Franchement les gens bien foutus comme lui m'énervent.  
- Tonio c'est une bouse de Vash à côté d'Heraklès.

Bon, Arthur ne pouvait qu'approuver en jetant un coup d'œil au Grec, en maillot en bain, endormi sous un arbre pas loin.

- Heraklès est hors-compétition, dit l'Anglais.  
- Je me le suis fait.

Silence embarrassant, fragrance n°15, « _Awkward Moment » _par les plus grands créateurs.

- Quoi ?  
- Bah, hier soir, je voulais m'amuser, expliqua Francis, j'ai été le voir, je lui ai demandé : « On baise ? », il a dit « Ok », et comme Tino et Berwald étaient dans la grange, on est allé au club-house.  
- Nan mais t'es sérieux comme mec ? demanda Arthur, totalement désabusé. Tu vas baiser comme ça, juste parce que ? Et il est homo Heraklès ? Y'a beaucoup de gays dans cette colo quand même.  
- Pourquoi se priver ? Et il est pan. Comme moi. Et s'il y a beaucoup de gays, c'est sûrement parce que c'est une colo pour ados _bizarres, _et l'homosexualité est souvent considérée comme bizarre dans notre société libre, laïque et égalitaire.  
- Ca pourrait être pire. On pourrait vivre aux Etats-Unis.

Francis approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de proposer :

- Et, si tu veux un plan à trois avec Heraklès et moi, y'a qu'à demander.  
- Bah tiens, propose à Antonio plutôt, dit Arthur en roulant des yeux. Ou Gilbert.  
- Tu déconnes ? Antonio est totalement amoureux, là. Même pas en rêve qu'il accepterait. Gilbert est hétéro. Et toi, t'es potable, et tu aimes mon corps.  
- Tu sous-entends que j'aurais une quelconque attraction à caractère sexuel à ton égard, là ?  
- De bien grands mots, mon cher, s'amusa le Français. Ce langage ne sied pas vos cheveux sinople, vos bijoux de corps ou votre correction dentaire.  
- Je propose que tu reçoives un acte à caractère sodomite de manière abrupte et acharnée sans utilisation quelconque de lubrifiant.

Francis rit de bon cœur en arrivant à articuler un « C'est quand tu veux chéri » qui lui valu une baffe sur le coin de la gueule. Nan mais ce mec était une blague.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se foutre sur la gueule, Victoria arriva devant eux avec un grand sourire et un bateau en bois dans les mains.

- Les gars, calmez-vous ! Vous voulez pas plutôt participer à la course de bateaux avec les autres ?

Arthur lâcha les cheveux de Francis, qui lui arrêta de pincer le nez de l'autre en grognant.

- Nop, désolé, grommela Arthur.  
- Tant pis, fit la jeune fille. Mais, vous avez pas vu Feliciano, Ludwig, Roderich et tout ? Lily les cherche.  
- On capte le Wi-Fi dans la grange, Roderich y est sur Internet avec Sion et Natalia, répondit Francis. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de les motiver.

Victoria les remercia, et retourna en sautillant rejoindre les autres, qui l'attendaient à l'autre bout du ruisseau pour commencer la course, laissant l'occasion aux deux garçons de bien matter par au-dessus de leurs lunettes de soleil.

- Elle est bonne aussi Victoria, fit Francis.  
- J'approuve.  
- Elle a quel âge ?  
- Elle vient d'avoir quinze ans, répondit Arthur.  
- Bah tout est parfait. Mais, tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle ?

L'Anglais haussa une chenille, un peu étonné.

- Comment ça ?  
- Bah, je sais pas, dans sa façon de raconter les choses, ou… Je sais pas.  
- Je pense que tu es le seul de la colo à ne pas avoir encore remarqué qu'elle était mythomane.

Francis fit un petit « Aaaaaaaaaaah » pour montrer son éclat soudain de lucidité. Non, franchement, ce mec était débile.


	16. Le chariot de l'aventure

Hopla

Bon après quinze ans d'attente, un nouveau chapitre ! Bon avec la fac et tout j'ai vachement moins de temps d'écrire (en plus je m'essaie au NaNoWriMo et je prépare un truc pour Décembre -en anglais- et j'ai d'autres projets persos d'écriture), donc voilà un chapitre de transition, assez court, mais c'est une transition

Tu sais pour transitionner

Environ

Donc sinon, merci merci merci à Meri pour son boulot à la correction, et à vous tous pour tout le feedback ! -Bientôt 100 reviews, ose-je espérer ? Dis-t-on "ose-je" en France ?

Je vous biche !

_Ps: si vous êtes un Meurthe-et-Mosellan et que vous vous sentez offensé quand au fait que vous soyez pas cité que en bien dans ce chapitre, je vous rappelle que vous lisez le texte d'une Mosellane et que par conséquent vous faites honte à toute votre famille. Bisous de loin faut pas déconner~_

* * *

- Bon. Pour le moment, comment pensez vous que ça avance ? demanda Antoine en jouant avec sa bière.

Tous les monos étaient dans le gîte, pour la réunion-bilan de la première semaine. Ça allait être gonflant et long. Au moins ils avaient des bières et le droit de fumer. Mais ils étaient tous pressés d'aller au pieu, comme tous les mômes.

- Bien, fit Manu.  
- Mal, dit en même temps Jonathan.  
- Je sais pas... chuchota Pénélope.

Antoine haussa un sourcil, soupirant déjà. Oui, ça allait être long.

- Explicitez un peu...  
- Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il s'entend bien, sourit Manu.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que la tente dont tu t'occupes le plus c'est celle d'_Alfred_ ? le coupa Jonathan. Mais non Antoine, le vrai problème, c'est : _Pourquoi merde as-tu encore une fois engagé Manu cette année.  
_- Je vous prends toujours tous les deux parce que vous faîtes du bon boulot.  
- Ca veut dire que tu vas aussi le prendre au ski cette année ? demanda le plus grand sans trop d'espoirs.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Antoine. D'ailleurs je sais toujours pas si je m'occuperais de la colo de Gérardmer ou Chamonix.

Jonathan grogna de mécontentement et Manu lui envoya quelques Cherrios à la gueule. Non mais, crotte !

- T'as de la chance que je vienne pas faire les vendanges avec toi cette année John ! fit le plus petit.  
- Et en quel honneur n'aurais-je pas à supporter ton exaspérante présence cette année ?  
- Je reprends la fac. Mais dis-donc t'es devenu deux fois plus chiant depuis que tu t'es fait plaquer...  
- Dixit le mec qui collectionne les friendzones et qu'arrive pas à trouver une meuf...  
- Mais TG ! Je te signale que j'ai une nana depuis trois semaines !  
- Vraiment ? demanda Jonathan, sceptique. Partir quatre semaines en colo après quinze jours de relation, c'est pas très bon pour les affaires...  
- Les gars, vous pouvez vous la fermer ? les coupa Antoine. Qu'on finisse la réunion, vous radoterez après.

Jonathan et Manu maugréèrent, pas trop contents de se faire couper dans leur routine. Pénélope, elle, avala difficilement sa salive en voyant que tout le monde la regardait et attendait qu'elle parle.

- Donc, Pénélope, "Je sais pas" ? fit Antoine pour l'encourager.  
- Je... Je sais pas ? Enfin, tout le monde a l'air de plus ou moins bien s'entendre, tout le monde semble content... Mais toutes les cinq minutes, quelqu'un a toujours un problème, vous voyez ?  
- Oh non ça va, dit Manu. Honnêtement personne n'a rien cette année.  
- Oui, ajouta Antoine. D'habitude c'est toujours des "Antoine j'arrive pas dormir y'a du bruit" par-ci, des "Antoine je me suis fait mal" par-là...  
- Et une impressionnante collection de gamins plus ou moins déchirés et leurs "Antoine je suis malade comme un chien", rit Jonathan.  
- Ah oui, eux aussi. Donc vraiment, cette année c'est reposant de savoir que personne n'a jamais rien.

Pénélope hésita entre fermer les yeux ou ouvrir la bouche d'incompréhension, et fit donc la moitié des deux. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux. C'est juste que pour une obscure raison, tout le sale boulot lui revenait à _elle._

- Commençons plutôt le cas par cas, ok ? Donc… Arlovskaya Natalia…

Aaah. Ca allait être long.

* * *

Tous les matins étaient difficiles, mais celui-ci fut le pire. A six heures, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés -donc tout le monde sauf Ludwig qui tentait de respirer avec Feliciano étalé sur lui, Kiku qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé, Sion qui tentait d'étouffer Justine avec son oreiller et Yao qui était coincé entre les ronflements de Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Antonio et Gilbert- le furent par les hurlements venant de près de la tente des monos. Visiblement fatigués de ne jamais réussir é réveiller (et pire, _lever_) Manu, ceux-ci l'avaient porté dehors et l'avaient réveillé au tuyau d'arrosage.

- Debout tout le monde ! cria Jonathan en passant entre les tentes. Sinon vous aurez droit au même sort ! Allez on se dépêche !

Seuls des grognements et un oreiller dans la tronche de la part de Vash lui répondirent. -Et Yao qui couru en criant de joie hors de sa tente accessoirement.  
Romano maugréa quelques insultes avant de sortir de la tente comme un zombie, suivi de Matthew parfaitement opérationnel qui traînait par le bras un Alfred qu'on aurait dit anesthésié. (Ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça). Kiku se tourna vers Ludwig qui avait toujours Feliciano (maintenant un petit peu plus réveillé) plus couché sur lui que sur le sol et leur demanda:

- Vous venez ?  
- Ehm... commença Ludwig, en détournant les yeux. On arrive dans... cinq minutes ?

Kiku se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de dire:

- Si Elizaveta ou Romano demande, Ludwig tu aides Feliciano à trouver sa chaussure. Je vous couvre.  
- Hey ! Attends, c'est pas comme ça, n'imagine pas des trucs-

Kiku n'écoutait même plus, et sortit de la tente en prenant soin de la fermer derrière lui.

- Kiku, Ludwig et Feli sont encore dans la tente ? demanda Elizaveta, assise à la table du petit-dèj' avec les autres (qui d'ailleurs étaient tous en train de regarder d'un œil vide, terne et fatigué? Gilbert s'avaler une tartine de pâté).  
- Ils cherchent à trouver le chaussure de Feliciano, répondit Kiku.  
- Mais elles sont là ses godasses, fit Lizzie en montrant la paire de baskets près de la tente.  
- Ah. Donc je suppose que ils vont chercher en vain, fit le Japonais avant d'aller lui aussi s'asseoir, pour bien montrer que non, il n'irait pas les tirer hors de la tente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ludwig et Feliciano sortirent de la tente, à peu près en même temps que Feliks et Heraklès, encore endormis, qui se faisaient expulser de la leur par Jonathan.

- T'as retrouvé tes godasses ? demanda Elizaveta à Feliciano qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, à droite de Ludwig.  
- Mmh ? Je les ai jamais perdues ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, alors que Feliciano se désintéressa d'elle et commença plutôt une conversation avec Feliks, juste à sa droite.

- Hey, Juju... chuchota la brune.  
- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça je te noie dans le café de Tino. Tu sais le truc tellement noir que tu mourras plus rapidement parce que tes parois nasales seront rongées que parce que tu t'es noyée.  
- Regarde Ludwig, continua Elizaveta en ignorant la menace.

Justine haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers le blond, qui lançait des regards en coin à sa gauche avec un grand sourire caché derrière son bol de café, vers Feliciano qui écoutait Feliks parler avec passion du chat de Schrödinger.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
- Oh oui le pauvre, être toute la journée avec des gars, il doit plus en pouvoir sexuellement, il doit se contenter de les déshabiller du regard comme là... fit Justine.  
-Mais non. Regarde, il y a une ?étincelle dans ses yeux. C'est pas du cul. Il est _a-mou-reux._  
-Tu crois ?  
-Mais oui, c'est logique. Il est gay, n'a aucune expérience, plein d'hormones en sommeil, et qui se fait blâmer par son père et se retrouve pendant quatre semaines entouré d'hommes qui sont loin de piquer les yeux, -mais insensibles aux charmes de l'entrejambe. Forcément, ses hormones vont se réveiller. Son premier amour de vacances. Et là -rappelle-toi, je l'avais prédis dès le départ-, et là arrive un autre gay célibataire, cherchant le réconfort: Feliks. Et ils avaient beau protester quand on disait qu'on les shippait ensemble, le fait est que Ludwig commence à tomber amoureux de Feliks, qui est encore pour le moment insensible à ses charmes.  
-Oh, je vois... Donc, c'est notre rôle de leur arranger un coup, c'est ça ?  
-Exactement. Ludwig est très ami avec Feliciano et Kiku, je leur demanderai de l'aide. Et toi, va récupérer des infos auprès de Toris, okay ?  
-Pas de problème ! Je leur donne une semaine pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre !  
-Hey, dès que vous aurez fini vos messes basses, j'aimerais parler.

Justine et Elizaveta sursautèrent en entendant Antoine, et se confondirent en excuses en rougissant.

-Bon. Comme vous le savez, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part pour quinze jours de calèche tout autour du département. Tous les soirs, on s'arrêtera à des endroits différents.  
-Donc tous les soirs, il va falloir monter et lever le camp ? demanda Romano.  
-Oui, basiquement…

Tous les colons se mirent à grogner de désespoir. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à installer leur campement. Et maintenant ils apprenaient qu'ils allaient devoir détruire leur boulot et le refaire _tous les jours._

- On part à huit heures. Il faudra que tout le monde soit prêt et, les canadiennes démontées et mises dans la camionnette avec les valises, avoir harnaché les chevaux, que… Arthur et Lily aient fait les sandwiches, et qu'on se soit assuré qu'il ne manque rien.  
- On va où ? demanda Alfred.  
- Même si je me souvenais du nom du bled, ça servirait à rien que je te le dise. C'est pas comme si tu connaissais la région, soupira Antoine.  
- Mais, on remonte vers le Nord ? fit Elizaveta.  
- On est tout au Sud du département, ça serait un peu dur de faire autre chose que remonter.  
- Cool. J'ai eu peur qu'on aille en Meurthe-et-Moselle.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement avalé, tout le monde rapidement habillé, et bientôt la redoutable épreuve arriva : démonter le camp. La moitié des ados s'y attelait, pendant que les autres s'occupaient des chevaux et qu'Arthur et Lily s'occupaient du repas de midi.

Alors que Vash semblait faire un concours de rapidité avec lui-même pour démonter sa tente, les autres galéraient comme des porcs. Ludwig, Romano et Alfred, qui démontaient leur canadienne, avaient oublié que Matthew était à l'intérieur en train de récupérer les dernières affaires. Ils ne s'en étaient rendu compte qu'en entendant leur tente crier alors qu'Alfred et Romano tentaient de la rouler « de la manière forte ».

- Ca va pas, maugréa Elizaveta à Justine alors qu'elles sortaient de la tente les sacs de couchage.  
- De quoi ?  
- Regarde. Là, il aurait fallu que la tente 1 finisse en avance de remballer, pour qu'ensuite Ludwig ait le champ libre pour aller aider Feliks… Tu vois le genre ? « Oh, mince, je me suis fait mal avec cette sardine, oh. » « Attends, Feliks. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu ne peux pas abîmer de si belles mains. » « Oh, Ludwig… » Et qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Ludwig est en train de se marrer avec Alfred, Matthew et Roma et ils sont tous en train de faire n'importe quoi, et la tente de Feliks est déjà rangée depuis quinze ans, vu que Vash a fait tout le boulot, et de toute façon Feliks est même pas là il est en train de s'occuper des _pohneys.  
_- Bien loin de ta vision idyllique du romantisme en effet, soupira Justine.  
- Ouais… Hey attends. Tino, Tino ! Viens voir nous aider !

Tino, qui était en train de féliciter Vash de son rangement éclair, tourna la tête en haussant un sourcil avant de se diriger vers Elizaveta, pas très motivé.

- Mais ça va pas la tête de taper le dos de Vash comme ça à deux mètres de Berwald ? demanda la brune quand il était en face d'elle.  
- Mais ça va pas la tête de considérer que chaque mouvement que je fais envers un mec a une connotation sexuelle ?  
- Mais dis-nous plutôt, les coupa Justine. On a une question pour toi.  
- Mmh ? fit-il en faisant comme elle et pliant un des sacs de couchage au sol.  
- Dis, Tino… demanda la Hongroise. Comment Feliks préfère ses hommes ?

Le Finnois lui lança un regard un peu perdu, avant de répondre d'un ton un dédaigneux :

- Avec moins de seins.  
- Mais non, c'est pas pour moi… C'est pour Ludwig.  
- Quoi, Ludwig veut se faire Feli-_ks_ ?  
- Sûrement. Y'a cette petite… Etincelle dans ses yeux.  
- Quoi tu m'as fait venir pour tes conneries ? se plaint le blond avant de se lever. Arrête de jouer les entremetteuses comme ça, occupe-toi plutôt du gars qui s'intéresse à toi. Je me casse, ciao.

Et sur ce, le Finnois repartit en traînant les pieds. Nan mais sérieux ? Il allait pas faire partie des plans vaseux d'Elizaveta, ça c'était sûr.

- « Du gars qui s'intéresse à moi » ? Qui ? fit la Hongroise à Justine.  
- Euh… Je sais pas. Ouvre les yeux, rétorqua avec ironie la blonde.  
- Ah oui. Sûrement Gilbert. Tu sais qu'il a essayé de me chiner hier ? Mon Dieu c'était horrible, un ramassis de lignes clichées. Et tu sais, dans ces moments-là tu peux que écouter poliment en te retenant de rire…  
- Oh ouais que je vois. Tiens, hier j'ai reçu un SMS de mon mec, tu sais pas ce qu'il me dit…

* * *

Quitter le club fut plus difficile que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Et pas à cause de vulgaires sentiments ou une quelconque tristesse de quitter cet endroit puant le crottin. Non. Surtout parce quelqu'un avait réussit à attacher Schémell à l'envers sur la calèche, qu'ils ne trouvaient plus le nécessaire de pansage qu'ils avaient mit de côté exprès, et qu'ils avaient oublié Heraklès, Lily, les sandwiches et Arthur.

Finalement, le départ se fit avec trente minutes de retard. Romano eu le droit à une place de choix, juste à côté de Justine –mais à sa gauche, il y avait Antonio… on n'a rien sans rien. Elizaveta arriva elle aussi dans la même calèche, traînant par le bras Tino et Feliks et les fit s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle.

- Lizzie tu déconnes là ? J'étais en train de parler avec Kiku et Ludwig là, t'étais pas obligée de m'_enlever, _râla Tino.  
- Tu lui demandais des infos à propos de ce dont je t'ai parlé ce matin ?  
- A propos de… ? Quoi ? Nan nan nan ! Je lui demandais comment c'était Strasbourg, parce que _magie, _il habite à Strasbourg.  
- Oui tu crains Elizaveta, ajouta Feliks. Je voulais aller dans l'autre chariole. Vash a sortit le Jungle Speed.  
- Oh, ils ont un Jungle Speed ? J'y go bye ! fit Sion en descendant de la calèche.

Les derniers retardataires montèrent dans le chariot –en faisant gaffe où ils s'asseyaient, Gilbert ayant gardé une place complète pour son œuf qui ne semblait toujours pas prêt à éclore-, et la calèche se mit en route vers l'aventure.

Alors que Tino et –pour une fois- surtout Feliks subissaient un interrogatoire dans les règles, les autres tentaient de trouver un sujet de conversation moins hasardeux que leur vie sexuelle.

- Alors… tenta Arthur. Qui fait de la musique ici ?  
- Ben, comme tu le sais mon Tutur, je fais de la guitare ! répondit avec entrain Francis.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Gilbert.  
- Je fais vite-fait de la guitare, dit Tino, trop content d'avoir une échappatoire. Be aussi, il se démerde… Dans notre genre. On est dans un groupe, vous savez ? Du metal. On est un peu mauvais mais c'est pas grave.  
- Roderich fait du piano… Et du violon ! Ils font tous du violon dans sa famille, expliqua Elizaveta.  
- « Bonjour je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein et je suis trop pas cliché », se moqua Gilbert, sous le regard noir de la Hongroise.  
- Moi je fais de la batterie, répondit Antonio, un peu absent. Mais j'l'ai pas là.  
- T'es un batteur et t'as pas de batterie ? demanda Francis.

L'Espagnol se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de prendre l'air le plus désabusé qu'il avait en stock.

- Si. Toujours dans ma poche.  
- Ah… Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça…  
- Abruti va. T'arrivera jamais à serrer personne ici en étant aussi débile, soupira Gilbert.

Arthur fronça les chenilles et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Francis lui rentra le coude dans les côtes. Okay. Donc visiblement, seul Arthur était au courant du fait que Francis s'était fait Heraklès, et il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à ce que ses potes soient au courant. Ce qui faisait qu'entre Arthur et Francis, il y avait une… Confidence. Un lien de confiance.

Et merde.


	17. Premier jour de vagabondation

lol

* * *

Quelle belle journée... Les oiseaux brillent, le soleil chante, il fait beau, il fait chaud, qui veut mon churro ?

Un temps idéal pour se promener en pleine nature en chantonnant des airs populaires, nous rappelant la ripaille et le temps où ils étaient la seule lueur d'espoir et le seul passe-temps de populations réduites à un état proche de l'esclavage, travaillant à en perdre haleine pour seulement arriver à payer la taille et la dîme...

-J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette, j'entends le loup et le renard chanter !  
-Va te faire foutre ducon ou le loup le renard et la belette on va les entendre chanter du fin-fond de ton cul.

Un temps propice à l'amour, car en plein cœur de la saison de reproduction humaine, surtout dans le cas d'adolescents un peu hormonaux et boutonneux étant enfin content d'être accepté comme ils sont...

-Okay, donc on a besoin d'un nom pour LE plan, Justine...  
-"Petit pohney, petit pohney, tu es tout gris et tout petit petit pohney..."  
-Un peu de sérieux voyons ! On parle de_ Ludwig_ aussi !  
-Oh... Attends... "Petit pohney, petit pohney, en costume en latex et avec un fouet..."  
-Okay, moi je like.  
-De quoi vous parlez ?  
-De rien, Victoria.  
-Du plan pour caser Feliks et Ludwig.  
-Justine, je t'ai demandé de la fermer il me semble.  
-Rôh, ça va.  
-Pardon? Ludwig et Feli_ks_ ?  
-Oui ! Ils sont mignons ensemble tu trouves pas ? Avec Justine on essaie de prouver ça au monde entier. Maintenant que toi et Lily avez entendu, vous nous aidez ?  
-... Euh...  
-Comment dire...  
-Enfin, moi j'ai envie de dire "Pourquoi pas". On va bien se marrer.  
-Ah ça oui.

Mais malheureusement, la chaleur monte à la tête de certains, provoquant des tensions et des conflits là où il n'y avait rien de grave. Ils deviennent tels de féroces et sauvages coucous, jetant les œufs des autres hors du nid because fuck you.  
Ou quelque chose du genre, j'ai oublié mon texte.

-Putain tu commences à me courir sur le système !  
-Ah ouais, je commence seulement ? Moi je te jure dès que j'ai vu ta gueule ça m'a foutu en rogne espèce de gamin.  
-"Espèce de gamin" ? T'as pas plus merdique comment insulte, pisse-pas-droit ?  
-Je te hais pauvre con, toi et toute ta famille ! Ta mère est juste bonne à sucer des queues en enfer !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire sur ma mère sous-merde ?  
-Sérieux les gars. Calmez-vous. Ça va pas de vous chercher des poux comme des morveux ? Vous êtes les _monos_.

Et la chaleur ne fait malheureusement pas tourner que les têtes.

-Oh mon dieu ce sandwich est immonde.  
-Le mien aussi...  
-Ils auraient pas prit un coup de chaud dans la camionnette ?  
-Bah nan, ils étaient dans les glacières...  
-Le mien ça va.  
-Les végétariens sont bons aussi.  
-Hey mais c'est quoi ? C'est pas du beurre ! C'est de la marmelade !  
-Et du jambon crâmé !  
-Et du sucre à la place du sel !  
-Moi j'ai un végé et il est normal.  
-Qui était chargé des sandwiches ?  
-Lily et Arthur.  
-Oh.  
-Ooh.  
-Ooooh.

Enfin bref, rien de bien anormal. La routine, tout ça.

Le concept des balades en charrette c'est sympa sur papier, mais en vrai c'est rapidement chiant. Dans un élan de désespoir pour tenter d'avoir un peu d'ambiance, Manu entreprit de proposer aux colons de sa calèche à jouer au tarot. Sa proposition de jeu lui valu un magnifique haussement de sourcil collectif -et une grimace inimitable de la part de Gilbert. C'était une colo. Pas un voyage à la cure. Même pas en rêve qu'ils touchaient à ces cartes moches.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que ce voyage s'acheva au cœur de l'après-midi, au milieu d'un village qui, selon Romano, était somme toute très classique -100 habitants, dont 20 vivants, une ferme plus grosse que le Liechtenstein et en aussi bon état que Détroit, et une fontaine qui donnait de l'eau verte. Que demande le peuple ? (Au moins Romano avait trouvé le trajet de l'après-midi beaucoup plus agréable. Le fait qu'il n'y avait dans sa charette ni Francis, ni son frère, ni les Chleus jouait pour beaucoup. En en plus y'avait Justine ! Et Antonio...)

Une fois les charrettes arrêtées devant la ferme, Romano sauta de la sienne, suivit rapidement par les autres. Enfin du moins, ceux de sa carriole. Parce que les autres n'avaient pas l'autre de vouloir-

-Putaaaain il a foutu le petit au bout ! Connard que tu es va ! Ta mère elle vend son corps ! Parfaitement monsieur, elle vend son corps ! Et le tien aussi sale chien !  
-Mais vas-y, d'où tu perds, j'avais parié mon dessert sur l'équipe, mais va te trouver un sale boulot de merde chez Carglass et touches plus jamais à des cartes de ta vie, bandit va.  
-Mais c'est bon, on n'a pas compté les points, l'équipe a peut-être gagné...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on gagne, il nous a chourré genre toutes nos têtes et a deux bouts...  
-Po-po-po c'est moi Yao, po-po-po, le roi du tarot... Pé-pé-pé j'vous ai niqués, pé-pé-pé ouais grave niqués...  
-Ta gueule. Ferme ta gueule. T'as gagné. Mais ta gueule. J'ai perdu mon dessert. Alors ta gueule.

Arthur sauta hors de la calèche, totalement furax, rapidement suivit par tous les autres (dont un Manu tout à fait mort de rire)

-Il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda Antoine, qui était arrivé depuis longtemps avec la camionnette.  
-Je leur ai appris à jouer au tarot, répondit Manu. Et ils se sont retrouvés genre trois fois en équipe contre Yao, qui les a massacrés à chaque fois. Ils sont très mauvais perdants.  
-Et bah pour l'ambiance ça promet dis-donc. Bon, tout le monde, vous m'écoutez ? Cria Antoine en claquant les mains, avant de sortir quelques fiches de sa poche. On dort dans la mairie-salle des fêtes ce soir, c'est juste en face. Et donc, aujourd'hui c'est... Justine et Natalia qui vont aider Christophe et Simon avec les poneys, et ce soir ce sera Ivan et Vash qui s'occupent de la nourriture. Donc pour le moment, allez tous vider la camionnette, rentrez dans la mairie les valises et les courses, et installez les couchages, sauf Justine et Natalia, vous vous allez directement vous occuper des chevaux. On se revoit toute à l'heure.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, le gros groupe se ruant vers la mairie pour avoir les meilleures places, et le petit restant près des calèches pour détacher les bêtes.

-Ce soir ils resteront à la ferme, Christophe expliqua aux filles. Simon est partit prévenir le fermier qu'on vient d'arriver, vu qu'on est un peu en avance sur l'horaire prévu.  
-Y'aura une ferme tous les soirs ? demanda Justine qui récupérait le matériel de pansage dans les rangements sous les sièges d'une des calèches.  
-Assez souvent mais pas tout le temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu, quand il n'y a pas de ferme il y a de la place pour planter la clôture de rando. On s'était faits avoir, l'année dernière, en organisant le voyage on appelle les mairies, les campings et les paysans chez qui on aimerait s'arrêter tu sais, et une mairie nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de ferme mais de la place pour la clôture... Et en arrivant on s'est retrouvés avec un carré d'herbe de quoi, quinze mètres carrés ? Pour deux chevaux de trait ? Cette soirée là fut très folklorique. Bon, décrochez les ponettes, je m'occupe de Schémell. Il faut nettoyer les harnachements aussi, je veux plus un grain de poussière...

Les filles ne purent retourner dans la mairie qu'après avoir rendu étincelant les harnachements, au prix de leur propre propreté. Quand elles arrivèrent, Ivan et Vash étaient déjà dans la cuisine de la mairie à essayer de ne pas louper le repas du soir Justine suait comme un phoque et avait les cheveux collés au visage d'avoir récuré la bride en plein soleil pendant ce qui semblait durer trois ans, et Natalia avait attrapé un sale coup de soleil sur l'intégralité du côté droit de son être. Ah, elles vendaient presque du rêve comme ça. (Enfin, Romano trouvait toujours Justine aussi belle, c'était qu'il était plus sérieux que prévu dans ce coup de cœur. Punaise. Il avait besoin d'aide.)

Pendant que les nouvelles venues étaient en train de s'énerver en voyant qu'il ne restait que des places de merde à côté des toilettes pour leurs sacs de couchage avant de courir vers les douches, Romano décida de chercher de l'aide _immédiatement. _A côté de lui, il y avait Victoria et Lily assisent sur un sac de couchage qui se peignaient les ongles de pieds en affreuses couleurs criardes. Bon, ça fera l'affaire.

-Vous y connaissez quelque chose en amour ? l'Italien demanda en s'asseyant en face d'elles.  
-Ouais, genre je suis amoureuse de Johnny Depp, Victoria répondit. Lily, le jaune ou le rose me va le mieux ?  
-Mais aucun te va le mieux, t'as débordé comme un porc, s'énerva Romano. Bon, je sens que vous allez m'être d'aucune aide. Vous connaissez un mec qui est amoureux ?

Lily mit un peu de dissolvant sur un coton, tout en listant les garçons de la colo pour trouver qui répondait aux critères.

-Mmh... ton frère ?  
-Mon frère ? Quoi mon frère ?  
-Bah, il est amoureux ton frère..., commença Lily. Je veux dire, ça se voit, qu'avec Lu...  
-Tais-toi. N'ose même pas sous-entendre ce que t'essaies de dire. N'ose même pas le penser. Feliciano a toujours détesté les pommes de terre et les saucisses. C'est pas pour commencer maintenant. Tu as tort, et nous le savons tous. Mon frère n'est pas amoureux. Okay ?  
-Euh...  
-Bah sinon, fit Victoria avec un grand sourire en tentant d'appliquer avec soin le vernis sur son gros orteil. Y'a bien Roderich.  
-Là, je te trouve cruelle, Victoria, Lily gloussa.  
-Ou Antonio.  
-C'est encore pire.

-Nan mais c'est bon, vous voulez pas m'aider tant pis, je me casse et je me démerde tout seul, et Victoria t'as encore dérapé avec ton vernis bordel t'as pas quinze ans et tu trembles déjà comme un vieux qu'a Parkinson faut faire quelque chose vraiment.  
-Mais nan mais si tu veux nous on t'aide y'a pas de soucis, Victoria répliqua.  
-Faut juste que tu nous dises c'est quoi ton problème, en fait.  
-Yep. Tu peux nous faire confiance. C'est motus et bouche cousue avec nous. On garde déjà plein de secrets, comme par exemple le fait que Lutz et Fe-  
-Chut !

Romano soupira longuement en regardant les deux jeunes filles, qui le fixaient avec un grand sourire. Il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie et il le savait. Mais bon, quand est-ce qu'il n'en faisait pas ?

-Bon. J'suis 'moureux, maugréa l'Italien.  
-Répète plus fort, j'ai pas bien entendu, sourit Victoria.  
-Ferme-la tu m'as très bien entendu.  
-Mais de qui ? demanda Lily.  
-Je sais d'une source sûre, qui s'appellent mes yeux, qu'une personne serait très satisfaite que tu nous répondes son nom.

Romano soupira -et espéra un peu après tout, soyons fous ! Ca pouvait être elle après tout ! Il n'y a pas 80 personnes dans cette colo après tout !- avant de répondre :

-Justine.  
-Ah.

À la vue de la tronche des deux filles, ce n'était _pas _la bonne personne. Putain.

-Et c'est pas elle, c'est ça ?  
-Nan mais... Nan en effet, répondit Victoria.  
-Elle a un copain Justine en plus...  
-Oui, enfin désolée Lily, mais d'après ce qu'elle nous a raconté il m'a l'air d'un bon gros con son copain. Moi je te dis, il finit pas la semaine, du moins j'espère pour elle hein, parce que franchement...  
-Oui Victoria mais même, je veux dire... Justine, disons qu'elle n'est pas insensible aux charmes d'une certaine personne...  
-Moi je trouve que ce triangle va être hilarant, moi je propose on les soutient tous les trois pour voir.

Romano regarda les deux filles, assez déphasé avec la situation.

-Quoi ? Alors c'est mort ou bien ?  
-Nan nan nan vas-y, tente ta chance, continue, moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et Lily aussi. Hein Lily ?  
-Oui. Enfin... Attends quand même qu'elle plaque son copain nan ?  
-Ogué.

Romano se leva en fronçant les sourcils, laissant les filles à leur peinture d'ongles. C'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'il espérait que la conversation aille. Eeeeenfin. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir en allant voir ces deux là.

Il partit s'asseoir près de son sac de couchage avec quelques-un des mecs, qui lisaient un bouquin ou étaient vissés à leur portable à la recherche d'une barre de réseau.

-Putain t'as vu la Vierge à poil ou quoi ? demanda Gilbert en le voyant arriver.  
-Presque, j'ai eu une conversation surréaliste avec les filles. Plus jamais. Je suis encore plus confus qu'avant.  
-En quoi c'est _presque _la Vierge à poil ? fit Arthur.  
-Bah... Elles sont vierges et elles ont des poils comme tout le monde, j'en sais rien.

Quand Ivan vint leur annoncer qu'ils avaient presque finit le repas -Vash et lui avaient cuisiné avec Jonathan un espèce de risotto de légumes et de _poule_t qui avait l'air comestible-, quelques colons aidèrent Antoine et Pénélope à tirer quelques tables et installer quelques chaises dans un coin de la salle pour que tout le monde vienne s'installer -la moitié déjà en douchée et en pyjama, parce que comme dirait Gilbert, y'a pas de bonne journée sans balloches à l'air.

-Hey, soirée tarot ce soir ? proposa Manu au milieu du repas.  
-_Non_, répondit clairement Alfred en faisant glisser son dessert à Matthew.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as perdu le pari... rit Yao. Enfin moi je veux bien pour la soirée tarot.  
-Ah nan, on fait une soirée loup-garou.  
-Ou bien j'ai une idée on ferme tous nos gueules et on fait une soirée on dort. Je veux dire, y'a qu'une seule salle, on n'a pas de tentes, donc ceux qui sont crevés peuvent pas aller dormir sinon...  
-Petite nature...  
-La petite nature elle t'emmerde, Gilbert.  
-Woh woh woh, on se calme ! fit Antoine. Y'a la place du village pas loin. Une fois qu'on a rangé les tables, ceux qui veulent allez jouer au foot, vous vous rhabillez et y allez, ceux qui veulent rester ici, vous rester, ceux qui veulent faire un tour, faites le, mais pas de bruit quand vous rentrez et ne réveillez pas le voisinage. Et à vingt-deux heures pétantes, tout le monde est ici, sinon je ne laisse plus personne sortir le soir c'est clair ? Réveil à sept heures demain matin. Bien. Sur ce. À la vaisselle tout le monde.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, le petit groupe se sépara les monos partirent faire une réunion dans la cuisine, certains restèrent à l'intérieur pour dicuter ou lire un livre, d'autres sortirent à la recherche de la place ou d'un endroit sympa où marcher.

Romano vit avec suspicion que Ludwig _et _son frère refusèrent tous deux de rejoindre la partie de foot au profit d'une balade dans le bled ça sentait le roussi. Dans un élan de brillance, il prit par le bras Kiku qui parlait aux deux garçons et lui dit d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante :

-Toi. Tu lâches pas mon frère.  
-Mais...  
-Tu lâches mon frère, je lâche ma colère sur toi. Le laisse pas seul avec le Chleu. C'est super dangereux.  
-Mais...  
-Merci d'avance.

Romano partit rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà commencé les équipes, laissant Kiku confus au milieu de la rue.

-C'est quoi un Chleu ?


End file.
